Преподы – тоже люди?
by Taiyo Hisakawa
Summary: Чем обернется для обычного, с виду ничем, кроме зеленых волос, не примечательного школьника по имени Ророноа Зоро появление в их школе нового учителя? Что гложет душу весельчака-преподавателя? Что есть одиночество и друзья, победы и поражения и как не потерять смысл в жизни, когда кажется, что хуже уже не будет?
1. Chapter 1

**– 1. Новый преподаватель – **

Зеленоволосый парень равнодушно скользил взглядом по появляющимся на темной поверхности классной доски немного кособокими иероглифами, складывающимися, по всей видимости, в имя выводившего их темноволосого паренька. Странно, но вроде никаких разговоров о переводе нового ученика ни в их класс, ни в школу в целом не велось. Поговаривали, правда, о том, что старую кошелку, преподавательницу математики, администрация все же с грехом пополам отправила на давно уже заслуженную пенсию. Но не мог ведь этот юнец и в самом деле стать заменой той маразматичке?

В этот момент человек, с такой легкостью завладевший пристальным вниманием доброй половины класса, развернулся на каблуках, оперся руками о деревянную поверхность учительского стола и широко улыбнулся, обводя всех присутствующих в аудитории цепким взглядом насмешливых карих глаз. Некоторые из школьников удостаивались лишь беглого взора, другим доставалось несколько больше внимания от непонятного парня. Зоро чуть свел тонкие брови к переносице, встречаясь со смешливыми янтарными искорками, плещущимися в темноте радужки – в их классе и без него хватало фриков, и школьнику уже откровенно начали надоедать постоянные внимание и вопросы по поводу цвета его волос.

– Доброго всем утречка! Мое имя – Портгас Ди Эйс, и я ваш новый учитель математики, – улыбка парня стала просто ослепительной, в то время как весь класс впал в состояние недоумения граничащего с шоком.

– Вы можете называть меня Эйс-сенсей. Терпеть не могу, когда ко мне обращаются по фамилии, потому как начинаю чувствовать себя стариком, – все так же весело и беззаботно продолжал говорить брюнет, не обращая совершенно никакого внимания на царящий в аудитории ступор среди школьников.

– Эйс-сенсей, – в воздух взметнулась рука первой красавицы класса – легкомысленной крашеной блондиночки с огромным самомнением при полнейшем отсутствии извилин в голове. Пухленькие губки, измазанные розового цвета блеском, сложились в улыбке, а длиннющие накладные ресницы кокетливо дрогнули. – А если не секрет – сколько вам лет?

Во взгляде учителя заискрились смешинки, а усмешка из добродушной превратилась в лукавую.

– Вполне достаточно для того, чтобы быть вашим преподавателем, – Портгас задорно подмигнул девушке и вновь обратился к классу: – Есть еще вопросы?

Слегка опешив от количества женских ручек, поднявшихся вверх, математик легко рассмеялся и кивнул наугад в сторону одной из учениц, позволяя той задать интересующий ее вопрос.

Зоро закатил глаза. Вместо старой перечницы им достался смазливый ловелас. Ну и ладно, зато на его занятиях вполне можно будет расслабиться – так или иначе все его внимание будет приковано к девчонкам. Зеленоволосый зевнул, затем улегся головой на скрещенные на столешнице парты руки и прикрыл глаза, не прислушиваясь больше к галдящим одноклассникам и не вникая в смысл ответов учителя.

* * *

– … Дайте пинка спящим и, пожалуй, приступим, – в плавный поток мыслей в голове Ророноа неожиданно ворвался громкий веселый голос их нового математика, и он нехотя разлепил глаза, чуть приподнимаясь со стола и беря в руки возникший перед его носом листочек с тестовыми заданиями.

Одна тонкая бровь недоуменно приподнялась, и Зоро оглядел весь класс. Сейчас его одноклассники уже не выглядели столь же веселыми и взбудораженными, как раньше. Наоборот, они недовольно хмурились и искоса поглядывали на донельзя довольного собой преподавателя. Ророноа тоже посмотрел в сторону учительского стола и как раз в этот самый момент Эйс-сенсей поймал его взгляд и весело ему подмигнул.

– Ну что ж, приступим? Поскольку я только-только приступил к работе и совершенно не представляю себе кто из вас и на что способен, а в записях Аяко-сенсей и сам дьявол себе ногу сломает, а мне все же хотелось бы узнать вас поближе, я говорю о вашем потенциале в области математики, конечно же, – обворожительно улыбнулся брюнет на вмиг оживившимся девушкам, – начнем мы с небольшого вводного теста, как я уже упомянул ранее. Работенка не пыльная – всего тридцать вопросов на оставшиеся в вашем распоряжении сорок пять минут до конца урока. Ого! Да у вас же еще целый вагон времени! – радостно воскликнул Портгас-сенсей в ответ на раздавшийся горестный не то вопль, не то стон со стороны большей половины класса. Среди них была и давешняя блондиночка – как там ее? Зоро почему-то всегда забывал ее фамилию, хотя она и была проще, чем дважды два. Ну, да и черт с ней!

Школьник достал из-под парты автоматический карандаш и тетрадку – кажется, она была по столь нелюбимому парнем японскому – выдрал из нее пару чистых листов для почеркушек и вычислений и придвинул бланк с тестом и себе поближе.

* * *

Раздавшийся неожиданно быстро звонок возвестил об окончании урока, а значит и о том, что время на написание теста тоже вышло. Зоро передал свой лист с ответами впереди сидящему парню и устало откинулся на спинку стула, медленно обводя взглядом класс.

Сенсей, все так же обаятельно улыбаясь кидающим на него уже откровенно злые взгляды девушкам, собрал у сидящих на первых партах ребят бланки с тестами, сунул всю пачку в папку, подхватил классный журнал и, отсалютовав школьникам в дверях, скрылся из их вида. И в этот же момент эмоции ребят прорвались несокрушимым потоком в виде целой лавины слов внятных и не очень, благоговейных и уничижительных, восторженных и негодующих.

Все наперебой обсуждали улыбчивого и «милого» – тут Зоро скривился – математика, всю ту информацию, которую ребята умудрились из него вытянуть и ужасающе сложный тест, который впору было писать на выпускных экзаменах в ВУЗе, но никак не в середине учебного года на последнем году учебы в школе.

Ророноа скептически взглянул на одноклассников. Ну да, тест действительно оказался сложным, да и времени на его решение было маловато, так сами ведь виноваты – меньше языками трепать надо было, и тогда все бы всё успели решить. А так и у него заданий пять остались даже не прочитанными и в нескольких ответах он сомневался. А вообще, какая к дьяволу разница? Математика сегодня была последним уроком, а ни в каких школьных клубах Ророноа не состоял, так что парень поднялся со своего места, закинул кучу исписанных формулами и многочисленными иксами и игреками и покусанный карандаш обратно в парту, подхватил сумку и направился к выходу из аудитории, кивнув приятелю, подобно учителю ранее, отсалютовавшему ему рукой.

В распоряжении Зоро оставалась еще пара часов до вечерней тренировки. Парень не посещал школьные клубы вовсе не из-за какой-то там вредности или нежелания общаться с одноклассниками и даже не из принципа, вовсе нет. Причиной было то, что в школе, в которой он учился, просто-напросто не было той секции, которая смогла бы его заинтересовать. А привлекало Ророноа искусство владения мечом. Он с семи лет трижды в неделю ходил в старенький додзё, принадлежащий приятелю его ныне покойного отца, где обучался кэндо. С годами паренек настолько преуспел в этом деле, что стал лучшим не только в клубе, но так же и первым во всем городе. И теперь он продолжал стремиться к своей мечте, к своей цели – стать лучшим фехтовальщиком во всем мире. К тому же, это была не только его мечта.

И Зоро уже давно мог бы переехать в другой город, устроиться в хорошую школу, в которой был бы свой собственный клуб кэндо. Победы в городских соревнованиях в Чибе обеспечили бы ему возможность поступления в лучшую школу, заинтересованную в фехтовальщиках, если и не в самой столице, то уж в Нагое или Йокогаме точно, а так же и последующую успешную учебу и получение хорошего аттестата.

И, хотя в этом городе у зеленоволосого не было особо дорогих его сердцу людей из числа друзей или родственников, кроме, пожалуй, Коширо-сенсея, но переезжать парень пока не планировал. Учеба, в целом, мало интересовала Ророноа, да и не во всякой школе для Зоро нашелся бы равный противник. То ли дело колледж! Но о колледже в любом случае было рано думать до выпуска, а потому сразу после занятий Зоро направлялся домой пообедать, закинуть в шкаф сумку с учебниками и забрать спортивную форму и свои тренировочные мечи, после чего направлялся в додзё. И сегодня никто и ничто не смогло бы помешать ему воплотить свой нехитрый план в действие.


	2. Chapter 2

**– 2. Неуд –**

– Ну что же, если ни у кого нет вопросов по данной теме, тогда запишите задание на дом, – радушно улыбающийся ребятам Эйс-сенсей отодвинул в сторону одну из створок классной доски, и в аудитории раздался уже привычный горестный вздох.

Впрочем, школьники тут же шустро зашелестели страницами тетрадей и заскрипели по бумаге карандашами, принимаясь переписывать достаточно внушительный столбец цифр, обозначающих номера заданий из учебника, которые им предстояло решить дома к завтрашнему дню. После того памятного еще учащимся случая, когда на каждое последующее возражение или самый малейший вопль или стон и без того не маленький список пополнялся еще одним набором циферок, записываемым твердой рукой лукаво-улыбающегося учителя, количество протестов резко упало до нуля.

С момента первого появления молодого математика в их классе прошли уже полторы недели. Внеплановых контрольных, ровно, как и других каких-либо самостоятельных работ, больше не наблюдалось. Хотя и результаты самого первого тестирования тоже еще не были оглашены, и, по всей видимости, оглашаться они и не планировали. Не то, чтобы школьники горели желанием получить внеочередной неуд, но любопытство все же немного зудело в одном месте.

Но самое, пожалуй, интересное и парадоксальное заключалось в том, что Портгас действительно знал свое дело! Он и сам прекрасно владел материалом и так же хорошо умел его подать своим ученикам, искусно перемежая сложные заковыристые теоремы с практикой, огромным количеством шуточек и этими своими извечными улыбочками, от которых так и млели все девушки в школе, не только среди учениц, но и среди преподавательниц тоже.

В те дни, когда у их класса в расписании числилась математика, а таких дней было более, чем предостаточно, девчонки наряжались так, будто собирались, если и не на выпускной бал, то уж на вечеринку в клубе точно – они появлялись в школе ярко накрашенными, в неимоверно коротких платьях и с замысловатыми прическами. Парням же не оставалось ничего другого, кроме того, чтобы скрипеть от злости зубами и кидать на преподавателя хмурые косые взгляды. Хотя, надо отдать тому должное, что на ухищрения девушек, что на злость парней он реагировал неизменной лукавой усмешкой и вежливыми, где-то на самой грани между стёбом и оскорблением, словами. Тем самым, молодой учитель в кратчайшие сроки сумел заполучить всеобщие внимание, любовь и уважение в школе. И хотя Зоро и порядком раздражала эта его манера общения, извечное показушничество и флирт, но, тем не менее, и он оценил по достоинству таланты математика.

Впрочем, у Ророноа было не так много свободного времени для того, чтобы сильно задумываться о личности Портгас-сенсея. Неделю назад, после вечерней тренировки, Коширо-сан попросил парня чуть задержаться и сказал ему, что стали известны результаты отборочного тура и имена участников турнира по кэнджутсу [1], который должен был состояться не далее, чем через десять дней в Нагое. Теперь все мысли в зеленоволосой голове крутились исключительно вокруг предстоящих соревнований и его противника, коим являлся небезызвестный в определенных кругах и подающий большие надежды парень, являющийся, как это ни было странно американцем по происхождению – Даз Бонса.

И все эти дни Зоро усиленно тренировался, как в додзё так и за его пределами, ночами просматривая видео-архивы с других чемпионатов, где, так или иначе, отметился Бонс. Школьник часами прокручивал одни и те же кадры, тщательно вглядываясь, анализируя и разбирая по кирпичикам технику владения мечом этого гайдзина. Стоило признать – громкий титул этот парень получил отнюдь не за какие-то свои внешние данные, типа красивых глаз. Что ж, тем лучше для Зоро – когда он его обойдет, его имя наконец-то тоже заметят.

* * *

Время, как бы глупо и банально это ни звучало, пролетело незаметно. Вот зеленоволосый парень еще тренируется, рассекая точным и неуловимым глазу движением, стоящий в додзё манекен, а вот уже его осматривает врач, невозмутимо глядя на кровоточащие раны совсем молодого паренька.

Зоро ранен, при этом довольно серьезно, но кого это может волновать, когда окровавленные пальцы крепко сжимают в ладони поблескивающий золотом кругляш, честно заработанной в неравной все же борьбе, медали.

Он выиграл. Выиграл!

Уже очень давно на этом лице не было настолько ошеломленного и счастливого выражения, и Коширо-сан радостно улыбался, глядя на своего подопечного, через стеклянную вставку двери в его палату.

Еще пару дней спустя Ророноа выторговал у персонала больницы в Нагое, в которой он лежал, чтобы его наконец-таки выписали, и те, скрепя сердце, а в душе благодаря будду за избавление, подписали все необходимые бумаги и отправили парня восвояси.

И недели не прошло после соревнований, как, все еще до конца не поправившийся, Зоро, ужасно недовольный своим состоянием и бесящийся, от того, что ему даже не позволяют появляться в додзё и продолжить свои тренировки, несмотря на все его убеждения сенсея в том, что он совершенно здоров, распахнул дверь родного класса и занял свое привычное место на последней парте у окна.

Пару минут спустя прозвенел звонок, и еще десятью минутами позже в аудиторию ворвался улыбчивый математик с пачкой бумаги подмышкой.

– Все-все, не вставайте, – Портгас прервал, начавшееся было по команде старосты, приветствие класса.

– Сегодня у нас, обещанная мной, контрольная по изученному разделу, – учитель свалил всю кипу бумажек к себе на стол, разделил ее на пять примерно равных кучек и раздал их ученикам, сидящих за первыми партами. – О, Ророноа-кун, давненько тебя не было видно! Надеюсь, ты хотя бы раз открыл учебник, – заметив зеленоволосого, подмигнул ему брюнет.

Зоро мрачно взглянул на учителя, но ничего не сказав и слегка поморщившись – раны, полученные на соревнованиях, все еще давали о себе знать – потянулся за листком с заданиями, протянутым ему впередисидящим пареньком.

– Ну что ж, у вас есть час, напоминаю, что решение должно быть представлено полностью. Время! – воскликнул Эйс-сенсей, и по команде все ученики тут же перевернули листочки с тестом и принялись читать первое задание.

* * *

Подперев голову рукой, Зоро бесцельно блуждал взглядом по двору школы, видимому с его места в классе. Парень не особо вслушивался в бормотание учителя, который вещал не то об эпохе самураев, не то о кодексе бусидо, хотя, насколько это было известно зеленоволосому, Сайто-сенсей преподавал литературу.

Мысли Ророноа крутились вокруг прошедшей контрольной по математике, не то, чтобы он сильно расстроился будущим ее результатом, но и провалить ее все же не очень хотелось. Так или иначе, но мечнику было необходимо поступить в колледж, все-таки это было то условие, при котором Коширо-сан был согласен продолжать обучать его искусству владения мечом, а потому прогулы и неуды были крайне нежелательны, особенно теперь, когда он доучился до выпускного класса.

Парень нахмурился сильнее. Не миновать ему низких баллов на этот раз. И это тот единственный предмет, где он делал какие-никакие, а все же успехи, по сравнению с остальными дисциплинами, конечно же. Математика всегда давалась зеленоволосому легко. А как бы иначе? Чистая логика и рационализм. Запомнил пару формул, и ты царь, научился их же выводить – уже числишься чуть ли не богом. Все просто, понятно, последовательно.

Математика – это вам не эта нудятина, литература – Зоро покосился краем глаза на, о чем-то разглагольствующем, сенсея. Парень никогда не мог понять тех, кто был способен часами сидеть в одной и той же позе и вглядываться в ровные столбики кандзи и каны. Какой от этого толк? Шея затекает, задница, без физических нагрузок, жиреет, спина скрючивается, а в глазах рябит из-за целой тонны этих дурацких непонятных закорючек.

Да, родной язык парень тоже не понимал. Ну, вот зачем? Зачем мучиться и учить эту чертову пару тысяч кандзи, каждый из которых читается по-разному, в зависимости от контекста или рядом расположенного иероглифа? Ну, а если перепутаешь одну малехонькую загигулину, то, не позволь ками-сама, вместо вежливого обращения написать жуткую непотребщину. Нет, чтобы только кану оставили, или вообще ввели нормальные буквы, какими пользовался весь остальной мир? Хотя, стоило отдать японцам толику должного – китайцам Зоро сочувствовал еще больше.

Остальные предметы, кроме, пожалуй, еще и физкультуры, так же не вызывали восторгов спортсмена. Жаль, что им нельзя было, как в тех же американских школах, самим выбирать, что изучать, а что нет. Парень тяжело вздохнул. Что толку рассуждать о том, чего все равно у них никогда не будет? Только нервы мотать.

Но за контрольную все равно почему-то было, пусть и самую чуточку, но обидно. Первые четыре задания он решил, не сказать, что они были очень легкими, но вполне решаемыми, к тому же на тех уроках, когда разбирались эти примеры, он еще присутствовал. Еще парочку попытался вывести самостоятельно, впрочем, скорее всего, безуспешно, ну и еще четыре, как бы Зоро ни бился над ними, все же ему не поддались. А ведь старая кошелка, какой бы маразматичкой она не была, не стала бы заставлять его решать чертовы задачки и примеры, а дала бы возможность к ним хотя бы подготовиться.

Эх, что уж теперь думать? Сила мысли только в кино имеет какую-то… силу? Что за бред творится в его голове? Зоро встрепенулся, и в этот момент раздался спасительный звонок, возвещающий о конце учебного дня. Черт же, и в додзё ему сейчас путь заказан! И как избавляться от этого мусора и истинно бабского нытья в голове, если ему даже тренироваться нельзя?

Парень собрал свои вещи, часть из них покидав в парту, другую же в сумку, схватил ее за длинные ручки и покинул класс. Идя по бесконечному школьному коридору, мечник усиленно размышлял, чем бы ему сейчас себя занять, как из учительской вдруг выскочил математик.

– О, Ророноа-кун! – резко замер перед парнем сенсей. – Тебя-то мне и надо, есть минутка? Это по поводу сегодняшней работы.

Зоро ошарашенно кивнул и вошел вслед за Портгасом в учительскую. Подойдя к своему столу и порывшись в груде исписанных листков с, ярко выделяющимися пометками, сделанными красным маркером, сенсей вытащил один из них и протянул зеленоволосому. Зоро мрачно уставился на, выведенные уверенной рукой, сорок два балла. Фигово.

– Ророноа-кун, а ты не должен ли сейчас быть на больничном и валяться дома в кровати с холодным компрессом на лбу, вместо того, чтобы торчать в серых стенах школы? – с явной хитринкой в голосе поинтересовался, у удивленного этим вопросом ученика, брюнет.

– Я вполне здоров, – скрипнув зубами, упрямо ответил школьник.

– Что ж, – хмыкнул Эйс, – в таком случае до конца недели остаешься после занятий наверстывать пропущенное и в понедельник пишешь контрольную заново, – не терпящим возражений тоном проговорил учитель и подмигнул теперь уже окончательно ошарашенному парню.

– Все, топай лечиться, завтра свидимся, – с этими словами Портгас вытолкал зеленоволосого школьника из учительской и закрыл перед его носом дверь.

* * *

**A/N**

**[1] Кэнджутсу** (яп. 剣術, «искусство меча») – японское искусство владения мечом. В отличие от кэндо, боевого пути, делающего упор на воспитании духа занимающегося, в кэнджутсу вместо до (пути) во главу угла ставится дзюцу (искусство). И акцент делается именно на мастерство владения оружием, в то время как воспитание характера является важной, но тем не менее сопутствующей дисциплиной. Кэнджутсу является агрессивным стилем, содержащим семь основных техник, четыре для длинного меча и три для короткого. В кэнджутсу мало фехтовальных элементов, большое место уделяется выбору уязвимого участка противника и нанесения решающего удара (или серии ударов), ведущего к летальному исходу.

**Более подробно** о стилях боя японским мечом можно прочитать здесь (стираем нижнее подчеркивание): _swords._narod._ru/_FightStyles._html


	3. Chapter 3

**– 3. Работа над ошибками –**

Зеленоволосый паренек сидел за первой партой и отрешенно следил взглядом за Эйс-сенсеем, хмурящим брови и выводящем на его листочке, с решенной десятью минутами ранее контрольной работой, какие-то пометки красной пастой.

Сказать, что то предложение преподавателя о пересдаче работы стало для Ророноа удивлением, значит не сказать ничего, и более всего это поразило школьника на следующий день, когда математик и словом не обмолвился о возможности исправить контрольную для остальных ребят, не получивших проходной балл. Хотя, возможно, это было и логично – они-то, в отличие от Зоро, посещали все занятия, в особенности девчонки, не прогулявшие ни единого урока с начала триместра.

В течение остатка недели, школьник, лишенный возможности посещать додзё, оставался в пустом классе, терпеливо дожидаясь вечно опаздывающего по каким-то непонятным причинам учителя и вырисовывая различные закорючки на полях тетради.

В первый же день дополнительных занятий Портгас-сенсей сразу попросил парня пересесть за первую парту, поставил сбоку от нее стул, стянутый с соседнего места, и бухнул на стол внушительную горку, состоящую из учебников и разноцветных папок. Положив на стол перед школьником листок с давешней контрольной учитель попросил Зоро исправить ошибки во втором и пятом заданиях, отметив, что еще три были решены верно, а с пятью оставшимися они будут разбираться в последствии. Пока зеленоволосый выискивал свои просчеты, брюнет, оседлав стул и уткнувшись подбородком в сложенные на его спинке руки, молча и внимательно наблюдал за появляющимися на чистом листе бумаги цифрами и прочей математической чепухой, выводимыми загорелой рукой школьника.

Когда с этими заданиями было покончено, Эйс-сенсей только кивнул темноволосой головой, подтверждая правильность рассуждений Зоро и забрал у него оба исписанных листочка, после чего открыл один из учебников на заложенной заранее странице.

За время этих дополнительных занятий, Ророноа с некоторым удивлением отметил, что манера объяснения нового материала математиком на уроках всему классу и теперь ему одному существенно отличались, хотя, при этом, видимых изменений в самом поведении учителя не наблюдалось. Обычно, сенсей сначала сам объяснял материал, демонстрировал решение нескольких примеров, и чем сложнее была тема, тем меньше пустого места оставалось на темной поверхности классной доски, и уже затем только школьники приступали к самостоятельной битве с целым списком заданий.

Сейчас же, молодой преподаватель совал под нос Зоро учебник, открытый на нужной странице, и давал тому время вникнуть в изложенную в нем теорию, после чего просил популярно растолковать ему, написанное в книге. Порой одну и ту же страницу зеленоволосый прочитывал раз пять, прежде, чем полностью вникал в тему и был в состоянии объяснить материал учителю так, чтобы у того не оставалось лишних вопросов. Порой сенсей и сам что-то растолковывал мечнику, когда тот окончательно запутывался в хитросплетении букв греческого алфавита, привычных циферок и значков, а так же разнообразии закорючек-интегралов.

Когда учитель в первый же день занятий, озадачил зеленоволосого необходимостью объяснять материал самому, парень здорово растерялся, но затем они приступили к практике, и Зоро понял, насколько этот метод работы был действенным.

Математик отложил ручку в сторону и поднялся со своего места, отвлекая школьника от размышлений, и подойдя к его парте, положил на стол проверенную работу. Ророноа некоторое время бездумно всматривался в, выведенные красным цветом, восемьдесят семь баллов, красующиеся в верхнем правом углу листка, а затем поднял взгляд на улыбающегося учителя.

– Неплохо, но могло быть и еще лучше, – ухмыльнулся тот, прислоняясь к своему столу и складывая на груди руки.

Зоро хмыкнул в ответ, согнул контрольную пополам и засунул ее в сумку, поднимаясь со своего места.

– Проверь еще раз ошибки на досуге, – посоветовал учитель, не особо, впрочем, надеясь на положительный ответ.

– Кстати, Ророноа-кун, – голос сенсея застал парня около самых дверей класса, которые он вот-вот собирался открыть и забыть о дополнительных занятиях в школе, вновь возвращаясь к любимым тренировкам, благо, и раны, полученные на соревнованиях, уже окончательно затянулись, по крайней мере, как считал Зоро.

Парень обернулся и вновь уловил эти извечные хитринки в янтарных глазах учителя, повернувшегося в его сторону.

– Я хотел бы порекомендовать тебя для участия в олимпиаде по математике среди старшеклассников города, – Портгас вовсю наслаждался произведенным на своего ученика эффектом, глядя на то, как постепенно вытягивается его лицо от осознания того, на что его подписал преподаватель.

– Почему именно меня? – зеленоволосый полностью развернулся к, подпирающему парту, брюнету. – У нас в школе хватает учеников, которые разбираются во всей этой мешанине цифр и формул, куда как лучше, чем я.

– Не спорю, но при этом ты все же один из лучших. К тому же, – и снова та самая лукавая улыбка, от которой так и млели все девушки их класса, озарила веснушчатое лицо математика, – кто сказал, что я собираюсь готовить к олимпиаде только тебя? Ну, а там уже и решим кто из вас лучший.

– Это вызов? – Зоро недоуменно приподнял одну тонкую бровь.

– Ты примешь его? – усмехнулся Эйс, не отпуская взгляд изумрудов, стоящего напротив него паренька.

– С чего вы взяли, что мне это интересно?

– Ты же спортсмен, а спортсмены, как известно, люди азартные.

– Откуда?..

– Я же ваш учитель, мне положено знать о таких вещах, – промурлыкал брюнет, на что Зоро слегка нахмурил брови и скрестил на груди руки.

– Будто по тебе этого не видно, да и к тому же это записано в твоем личном деле, – кисло пробурчал Портгас, и зеленоволосый хмыкнул.

– Ну, так что? – не сдержавшись, снова спросил математик и, видя, как колеблется его ученик, тут же продолжил: – Я не буду отнимать священное время от твоих тренировок, к тому же в обозримом будущем, насколько мне известно, никаких крупных соревнований пока не предвидится.

Зоро немного удивленно взглянул на преподавателя, поражаясь его осведомленности. Этот тип был вовсе не так прост, каким хотел казаться, а то, что он уже все разузнал и просчитал заранее – логик хренов – говорило о том, что так просто он не отступится. Школьник вздохнул и кивнул головой, соглашаясь на предложение учителя.


	4. Chapter 4

**– 4. Передислокация –**

– Тут ошибка, – протянул зеленоволосому исписанный листок учитель и снова уткнулся в свой телефон, по всей видимости, строча кому-то смс.

– Я уже исправил две ошибки, – возмутился было на подобную вселенскую несправедливость школьник.

– Ну вот, исправь еще две и на сегодня закончим, – все так же невозмутимо ответил Эйс, не отрываясь от дисплея.

Зоро, бросив на учителя косой взгляд, снова начал вчитываться в свое решение, попутно вытаскивая из стопки книг нужную ему и открывая ее на заложенной странице.

Подготовка к олимпиаде продолжалась вот уже вторую неделю. Сенсей сдержал слово и не стал занимать занятиями те дни, когда у Ророноа были тренировки в додзё, к которым, к слову сказать, тот приступил всего пару дней назад – Коширо-сан до последнего отказывался пускать юного мечника в зал.

Как и прежде, зеленоволосый оставался в классе после уроков и, по-прежнему продолжающий немного опаздывать, учитель помогал тому разбираться в хитросплетении математических символов. Хотя, это было громко сказано. Портгас, в основном, указывал парню на ошибки в решении очередной задачи, заставляя того снова и снова вчитываться в сложные теоремы и раз за разом все переделывать. Большую же часть времени математик был занят или проверкой тетрадей, что тоже, в принципе, было редким явлением, или же рылся в своем телефоне, то ли во что-то играя, то ли пролистывая странички глобальной паутины в мобильном браузере.

Занятия растягивались на неопределенный срок. Заранее предсказать, когда мечнику будет дарована свобода, не мог даже и сам учитель, поскольку пока в списке, составляемом перед каждым уроком, оставались еще не решеные примеры, оба упрямца продолжали торчать в пустующей в вечернее время школе. Это при том, что примерно такой же список заданий ожидал Зоро дома, не учитывая, естественно, основную домашнюю по предмету.

Не то, чтобы парень куда-то особо торопился, но иногда его почему-то несколько бесила извечная улыбка на веснушчатом лице.

– Вот, – в очередной раз протянул листок учителю школьник. Эйс изучил новый вариант решения задачи, над которой зеленоволосый бился уже добрых полчаса и вновь вернул его мечнику.

– Снова ошибка, – иногда эту нахальную усмешку дико хотелось стереть с так раздражающего лица ударом посильнее.

– Да сколько можно-то? – вспылил парень, на что Портгас лишь улыбнулся.

– Все в твоих руках, Ророноа-кун.

– А вы тогда… – ответная реплика школьника потонула в достаточно громком звуке, протестующего против редкой кормежки, желудка зеленоволосого.

Сенсей вскинул недоуменный взгляд на чуть покрасневшее лицо парня напротив и затем перевел его на часы, забыв отчего-то, что все еще держал в руках телефон.

– Что-то мы подзадержались сегодня, – озадаченно протянул брюнет и щелкнул по кнопке блокировки телефона, поднимаясь со своего места.

– Ладно, тогда на сегодня все – с этим номером разберемся в пятницу, – учитель принялся собирать в стопку разложенные на парте книги и бумагу.

– Тц, достала меня уже эта задача, – пробурчал, поднявшийся на ноги школьник, помогая Портгасу.

– И что ты предлагаешь? – поинтересовался тот.

– Дома закончу, в пятницу принесу готовое.

– Ну, как знаешь, – усмехнулся Эйс.

– До свидания, – Зоро попрощался с учителем и вышел за дверь, не заметив, каким задумчивым взглядом проводил его математик.

– До завтра, – прошелестел в тишине пустого класса голос брюнета.

* * *

По дороге домой, Ророноа первым делом заскочил в супермаркет, закупив продукты, большую часть из которых занимали различные полуфабрикаты, претендовавшие на роль ужина для зеленоволосого парня. Выйдя из магазина, школьник первым же делом вскрыл целлофановую обертку с онигири и тут же впился зубами в рисовый шарик, отхватывая добрую его половину, после чего уже направился к родным пенатам.

Оказавшись в квартире, Зоро сгрузил свою поклажу на кухне, быстренько переоделся в тренировочную форму и занялся сооружением нехитрого ужина, в процессе умяв еще парочку любимых онигири. Магазинские, они, конечно, не были столь же вкусными, как и самолепные, но готовка для мечника была скорее досадной необходимостью, нежели приятным досугом, потому приходилось довольствоваться тем, что у него имелось. Впрочем, Зоро не жаловался.

Когда все уже было готово, парень выключил плиту и, подавив первый порыв тут же наброситься на еду, вернулся в комнату. Вставая точно в центре и соединив ладони перед собой, Ророноа сделал глубокий вдох, на выдохе плавно перетекая в другую позицию – еда едой, а вечернюю разминку никто не отменял.

Мечник вернулся на кухню уже только после принятия душа, отфыркиваясь от воды и ероша короткие волосы махровым полотенцем. Подогрев ужин в микроволновке и наскоро перекусив, парень вернулся в единственную комнату в своем жилище, и уселся за домашнее задание. Хоть Зоро и не преуспевал особо в учебе, хотя, конечно, он не больно то к этому стремился, но домашнюю всегда делал впрок. А зачем, собственно откладывать на завтра то, что можно сделать сегодня – блин, кто же сказал эту фразу? Неважно, впрочем – к тому же когда особо нечем больше заняться.

* * *

– Хэй, Ророноа-кун, прихвати свои вещи и пошли со мной, – в дверях мелькнула фигура математика, тут же скрываясь в коридоре школы.

Зоро недоуменно обернулся, но затем послушно сграбастал со стола сумку и вышел из класса. Не успел парень подойти к дверям учительской, как из нее тут же вышел Эйс-сенсей, на ходу застегивая куртку, и, кивнув зеленоволосому следовать за ним, устремился к лестнице, ведущей на первый этаж здания.

– Так, пока одевайся, а я сейчас вернусь, – у самой раздевалки брюнет развернулся на сто восемьдесят и резво потопал в обратном направлении.

– А..

– Да, папку одну забыл прихватить, я мигом!

Зоро со все возрастающим недоумением следил взглядом за удаляющейся спиной учителя, но как только тот скрылся из виду, скорчил скептическую гримасу и принялся переобуваться. Брюнет, действительно, вернулся очень быстро, как и обещал, и они вдвоем покинули здание школы.

– Не хочу, чтобы из-за меня ты умер голодной смертью во время подготовки к олимпиаде, – весело произнес учитель в ответ на невысказанный вопрос своего ученика.

– И куда мы, в таком случае, направляемся?

– Ко мне домой – там и поесть чего найдется и позаниматься можно, не отрываясь от процесса поглощения пищи, – задорно сверкнул глазами сенсей, глядя на замершего посреди дороги зеленоволосого паренька.


	5. Chapter 5

**– 5. Среда обитания учителей –**

Квартира Эйса располагалась достаточно далеко от школы, и парням пришлось добираться до нее на электричке и затем еще идти от станции несколько кварталов пешком. Район, в котором жил учитель был не сказать, что уж очень неблагоприятным или опасным, но и назвать его образцово-показательным тоже было бы неуместно. Поднявшись на четвертый этаж старенькой высотки, сенсей открыл ключом дверь и посторонился, пропуская вперед своего гостя.

В прихожей еще не было темно – света, льющегося в окна единственной комнаты в доме парня и кухни было более чем достаточно, чтобы ее осветить, но, тем не менее, переступив порог своего дома, Эйс щелкнул выключателем.

– Курточку можно повесить сюда, – скинув ботинки и избавляясь от верхней одежды, учитель кивком головы указал на крючки на стене справа, затем кивая в сторону двери напротив: – там ванная и иже с нею, если нужно.

Оставив свою собственную дутку болтаться на вешалке, брюнет развернулся и скрылся в комнате, расположившейся прямо по коридору, куда следом за ним направился и Зоро, приладив свою куртку рядом с преподавательской.

– Осматривайся пока, я переоденусь и мы поедим – после вчерашнего нашествия Лу и ко холодильник забит битком, – усмехнулся Эйс, доставая из недр шкафа домашнюю одежду и закрывая дверцу, за которой зеленоволосый успел уловить знакомый золотистый отблеск, но не успел он толком обдумать, мелькнувшую в сознании мысль, как ей на смену пришла совершенно другая.

– Лу и ко?

– Луффи – мой младший братишка, ну а «ко» – это его сумасшедшая компашка, – улыбнулся учитель. – Они тут вчера что-то типа вечеринки по какому-то там очередному непонятному поводу устраивали, дома-то у всех строгие родители, а тут – шутка ли – праздник посреди недели? –хохотнул парень.

– У вас есть брат? – сдержанно поинтересовался Ророноа.

– Нет, я – киборг, и родных у меня быть не может по определению, – хмыкнул в ответ на вопрос школьника учитель. – Почему это тебя удивляет?

– Просто как-то не задумывался никогда, что у вас есть брат, – зеленоволосый паренек проводил взглядом, вышедшего из комнаты Портгаса и бегло осмотрел помещение.

Комната как комната, ничего особо примечательного в ней не наблюдалось. Напротив двери окно и выход на балкон, наполовину задернутые легкой занавеской. Рядом с ними с одной стороны стоит низенький котатсу, с раскиданными вокруг него подушками, с другой расположился письменный стол, развернутый к стене, на котором в гордом одиночестве царствовал ноутбук. Высоко над ним висели несколько полок, заваленных грудой всякой мелочевки и книгами, как, впрочем, и подоконник, до которого можно было легко дотянуться рукой. С левой стороны так же стояли диван и шкаф, в котором давеча рылся сенсей. С правой – мощная стереосистема с огромным экраном телевизора и раскиданными на полу джойстиками, провода которых тонкими змейками устремлялись куда-то в недра закрытой сейчас тумбы, скрывающей в себе, по всей видимости, приставку.

Зоро подошел к столу и заметил, что все пространство стены, от его поверхности до первых полок было увешано всякой бумажной мишурой. Здесь были и просто билеты с концертов таких легенд, как X-Japan в Tokyo Dome, 30 second to Mars, как ни странно в Нагое, в которой не так давно побывал и сам парень, Metallica и многих других. Соседствовали с ними просто какие-то рекламные листовки, открытки, пара устарелых календарей с фотопринтами самого учителя в компании его друзей, а так же множество фотографий. Каких только странных личностей тут не было! Зоро выцепил взглядом пару детских лиц, одно из которых было смутно знакомо, а затем на другом фото углядел брата их математика – черноволосый шалопай, выглядящий почти так же, как и ребенок на предыдущей фотографии.

– Эй, Зоро, потом еще налюбуешься, пошли обедать, – в дверях показалась фигура учителя, и парень, обернувшись, вопросительно приподнял тонкую бровь, отметив новое к нему обращение учителя.

– В моем доме никаких «сенсеев», «выканья» и фамилий, это правило, которого тебе тоже придется поддерживаться, – явно довольный собой, брюнет покинул комнату и школьник побрел за ним.

– И как же мне тогда вас называть? – спросил зеленоволосый, замерев посреди небольшой кухни.

– Мое имя тебе известно, и еще, – выныривая из холодильника и вручая ученику какое-то блюдо, ответил Портгас, вытаскивая еще и полную сковороду, закрытую крышкой, – одно правило ты уже нарушил – прекращай выкать в этом доме, даже если повстречаешь кого-то намного тебя более старшего.

– Но…

– Возражения не принимаются! Кстати, вилки и ложки вон в том шкафчике, а тарелки над мойкой, – кивнул головой, указывая названные предметы мебели, брюнет, включая плиту.

* * *

После сытного и вкусного обеда, приготовленного далеко не из полуфабрикатов, парни вернулись в комнату и продолжили ломать зеленоволосую голову над особо сложными примерами из школьной программы. Процесс обучения, впрочем, мало чем отличался от того, что был в классе после уроков, не учитывая, конечно, что у Эйса здесь было куда как больше игрушек и новые позывные. Поначалу Зоро постоянно сбивался, ему было дико не привычно называть сенсея по имени, да еще и безо всяких там суффиксов, да и свое, откровенно говоря, слышать из уст брюнета было весьма странно. Может быть, именно это и послужило причиной того, что в этот раз справиться с привычным списком заданий школьнику не удалось, даже учитывая, что времени было затрачено больше.

Оставив все не решеные примеры зеленоволосому на выходные на дом, Портгас накормил своего гостя еще и ужином и проводил до прихожей. Закрыв за Ророноа входную дверь, Эйс развернулся и привалился к ней спиной, запрокидывая голову и ударяясь о деревянную поверхность затылком.

– Какого черта я творю? – раздался в пустоте коридора тихий сдавленный голос.


	6. Chapter 6

**– 6. В свете прожекторов –**

Светловолосый парень, нахмурено сдвинув брови к переносице, сосредоточенно следил взглядом за веселящимся черноволосым юношей. Блондин расположился за дальним от танцпола небольшим круглым столиком, окруженном с трех сторон мягким диваном с высокой спинкой и сокрытым от любопытных взглядов окружающих полумраком, поскольку все внимание многочисленных софитов клуба было приковано к бьющейся в экстазе от танца, а порой и не только от него, толпе в центре зала.

Серые глаза цепко отмечали каждое новое движение брюнета. Как изогнулось потрясающее рельефное тело, все изгибы которого только лишь еще сильнее подчеркивали белая хлопковая майка, словно светящаяся в лучах ультрафиолета, и невозможно узкие светло-голубые джинсы, обтягивающие крепкие ноги, будто вторая кожа. Как мускулистые руки притягивают ближе к телу тонкий стан какой-то вульгарно разодетой девицы с пирсингом во все ухо и диким цветом торчащих во все стороны в какой-то замысловатой прическе коротких волос. Как девчонка вся извивается в удерживающих ее объятиях, трется и прижимается все сильнее, а пальчики с остро отточенными коготками вцепляются в плечи брюнета. Как она запрокидывает голову и заливисто смеется. Как на тонких губах расцветает хищная улыбка, а взгляд наполняется самодовольным торжеством – блондину со своего места этого не было видно, но он отлично знал, каким в подобные моменты становился янтарь глаз этого паренька – прежде чем тот впивается в беззащитную, специально для него подставленную хрупкую шею жадным поцелуем.

Трек неуловимо сменился, и брюнет, развратно улыбнувшись и подмигнув хихикнувшей девушке, направился в сторону буравившего его взглядом светловолосого. Плюхнувшись на сидение диванчика и сграбастав со стола бокал с выпивкой блондина, парень сделал глоток обжигающего горло напитка и медленно облизнулся, призывно глядя немного шальными глазами на своего соседа.

– Так, а теперь ты мне внятно и подробно рассказываешь, что с тобой творится в последнее время, – еще сильнее нахмурился тот, скрещивая руки на груди, перечеркнутой какой-то незатейливой татуировкой, видимой в глубоком разрезе не до конца застегнутой яркой рубашки.

– Марко, хоть сегодня не будь занудой. И тебе и мне не помешает немножко расслабиться, – Эйс бросил на друга недовольный взгляд и тут же широко ему улыбнулся, на что блондин лишь раздраженно закатил глаза.

– Я все еще жду объяснений – то ты ходишь, словно в воду опущенный и постоянно размышляешь о чем-то, то устраиваешь показательные развеселые танцы в клубе...

– Да все со мной отлично! И потом, сам же знаешь, новая работа, стресс, сумасшедшие дети, все дела… – попытался отмахнуться от друга Портгас.

– Сказочки эти брату своему рассказывать будешь. Будто это не я тебя из той чертовой депрессии вытаскивал! – пробурчал парень, продолжая прожигать взглядом старшего Ди.

Эйс немного напрягся, но затем тяжело вздохнул и поднялся со своего места.

– Пойдем отсюда.

Марко скептически приподнял бровь, но тут же встал следом за брюнетом, достал из кармана бумажник, бросил пару купюр на столик, расплачиваюсь за напитки и легкий снэк к ним, и направился за ним в сторону выхода из зала.

Забрав из гардероба верхнюю одежду и наматывая на шею длинный пестрый шарф, блондин краем глаза уловил в зеркале поникший вид Портгаса и снова нахмурился. Он-то, как оказалось, наивно полагал, что те затяжные хандра и подавленность уже давно отпустили его обычно веселого и улыбчивого друга, но теперь снова видел его задумчивым и несколько унылым. Не настолько же, как и в те тяжелые времена, но и обычная мелкая неприятность не была в состоянии повергнуть этих чертовых вечных оптимистов Ди в пучину грусти и отчаяния. Это могло означать только одно – причина была весьма и весьма серьезной, по крайней мере, для самого Эйса, и не будь Марко его лучшим другом, если не докопается до нее и не поможет Портгасу разобраться с его новой проблемой, что бы там ни крылось за этим образом печального поэта.

– Куртку застегни…

– Черт! Кончай нудить, Феникс! – вспылил брюнет.

– Ну, как знаешь. Вот только не ной мне потом в трубку о том, как тебе паршиво и не проси привезти ворох таблеток с зубодробительными названиями, – невозмутимо отозвался блондин.

Эйс тихо выругался сквозь зубы, но все же вжикнул молнией, чем вызвал на лице друга легкую улыбку. В общем и целом сегодняшний вечер был достаточно теплым, несмотря на то, что осень была в самом разгаре, но лезть на рожон все же не следовало – оказавшись на прохладе улицы после жаркой духоты клуба, ничего не стоило заболеть.

Дальше до самой квартиры Портгаса парни шли молча, каждый думая о чем-то своем. Оказавшись на месте, они прошли в кухню, где Марко сразу же оседлал табурет за столом, а Эйс, вытащив из холодильника пару банок пива, присоединился к нему, устраиваясь напротив. Какое-то время друзья просто потягивали пенный напиток, не нарушая тишину помещения. Блондин не торопил Портгаса, давая тому время собраться с мыслями.

– Ты все же был прав, как и всегда, – вдруг произнес тот.

– В чем именно?

– Кажется, я снова влип, – парень поднял взгляд на Марко и тот был ошарашен царящими в нем растерянностью и непониманием происходящего.

– Так, а теперь выкладывай все по порядку, – светловолосый отставил свою жестянку в сторону, показывая, что он готов внимательно слушать и надавать или тумаков или советов – в зависимости от ситуации.

– Черт, – Эйс взлохматил темные волосы пятерней. – Я даже и не знаю с чего начать, – беспомощно пролепетал он.

– Начни с главного, а там уже разберемся, что к чему, – усмехнулся Феникс.

– Кажется… кажется я влюбился, – запнувшись, потерянно произнес брюнет.

– О, вот так номер! – пораженно воскликнул Марко. – Ну, и кто же эта счастливица?

– Он парень…

– Хммм, ну… Тебя в принципе всегда мало волновало то, какого пола твой избранник, будь то просто перепих на одну ночь или же попытка выстроить что-то посерьезнее, – хмыкнул светловолосый. – Причина твоего состояния явно не в этом, так?

– Так, все так… Просто, подозреваю я, что он… натурал… – тяжело вздохнул Портгас.

– Твою ж, Эйс! Ты ведь в курсе, что ни в коем случае нельзя влюбляться в натуралов? В курсе? – горячо воскликнул Марко, глядя на то, как кивает лохматой головой его друг. – Черт, Эйс. Ты же знаешь, что бывает с парнями, которые пытались соблазнить натуралов? Ничем хорошим это не заканчивается!..

– Я знаю, знаю… но… это еще не самое паршивое…

– Да куда уж хуже? – пробормотал светловолосый.

– Он несовершеннолетний…

– Признаю, это гораздо, гораздо хуже!

– И это еще не все…

– Ты издеваешься что ли? Еще-то что?

– Он мой ученик…

– Нда, дела… – задумчиво протянул Марко, после минуты немого ступора. – Черт, парень! Пока еще не поздно, сваливай нахрен из этой своей школы куда подальше, и думать забудь про этого юнца! Это в твоих же интересах! – воскликнул блондин, ударяя ладонью по столешнице, отчего Портгас слегка вздрогнул и снова взглянул на друга этим отвратительным абсолютно растерянным взглядом.

– Уже поздно, – тихо прошептал брюнет, – с самого же первого дня стало поздно.

– Ты хоть понимаешь, какого черта происходит и к чему все это может привести, если позволить этому продолжиться? – спросил Феникс, получая в ответ короткий кивок темноволосой головы.

– А по мне, так ни черта ты не понимаешь в этой ситуации, Эйс! – вспылив, продолжил блондин. – Чем вообще ты думаешь? Тебе голова только для ношения шляпы нужна? Да тут же чертов миллион причин, почему вы не можете быть вместе! И половину из них невооруженным взглядом видно! Да ты сам мне их же и назвал! Да тебя можно надолго засадить за решетку за единственную из них, что уж говорить про все сразу? Бежать из этой гребаной школы!..

Марко осекся. В янтарных глазах его друга, обращенных к нему, плескалось столько боли, столько отчаяния и какой-то безысходности, что он не посмел продолжать, памятуя о событиях еще не столь далекого прошлого.

– Ты не представляешь, сколько уже раз я сам задавал себе все эти вопросы! Но это выше моих сил…

– Неужели этот парень настолько хорош, что тебе наплевать на все многочисленные нельзя? – тихо спросил блондин, тут же получая в ответ короткий кивок. Марко горько усмехнулся, откидываясь назад и прижимаясь спиной к стене кухни.

– Кто бы мог подумать, что тебя угораздит так сильно влюбиться в какого-то сопляка… все-все, молчу, – поднял ладони вверх, в примиряющем жесте, Феникс, уловив на себе нахмуренный взгляд Портгаса.

– А вообще, что ты тут вселенские метания и сомнения изображаешь, когда все уже для себя решил? – покосился на друга светловолосый, протягивая руку и подхватывая банку с недопитым пивом.

– Но я же… а он…

– Эйс. Ты уже не ребенок давно, сам понимаешь, как тебе придется трудно, коли уж ты выбрал для себя этот путь. Хотя в чем-то ты прав… От настоящей любви так просто не отказываются. В любом случае, всегда помни – что бы ни случилось, как бы сильно ты не накосячил, мы будем рядом, так что не смей даже пытаться снова от нас закрыться, – серьезным голосом произнес Марко, глядя прямо в янтарные глаза напротив.

– Ну, вот и решено. Единственное, прежде, чем ты пустишься во все тяжкие, я хочу взглянуть на этого твоего…

– Зоро, – подсказал Эйс.

– Зоро, так Зоро, – хмыкнул Феникс.


	7. Chapter 7

**– 7. Лу и ко –**

– О, Эйс, ты начал разводить маримо? – от двери послышался насмешливый голос.

– А ну повтори, что ты сейчас сказал? – тут же вскочил на ноги Зоро и, развернувшись, оказался лицом к лицу с блондином примерно его возраста, кажется, он его где-то уже видел. Точно! На фото в самый первый день, когда они только начали заниматься у Портгаса дома. Тот смерил его насмешливым взглядом и, хотел было, уже ответить, как, отпихивая остряка в сторону, в кухню влетел темноволосый паренек.

– Эйсу-у! Вы что, уже ужинаете? А почему не дождались нас? – в улыбчивом неугомонном мальчишке Ророноа опознал младшего брата сенсея, тот, в свою очередь, как раз приметил новое лицо. – О, а ты – Зоро, да? Будем знакомы! Я – Монки Ди Луффи!

– Он самый, – слегка опешив от буквально источаемого брюнетом искрометного позитива, отозвался мечник.

– Ну, раз уж на то пошло, я – Санджи Блэк, – хмыкнув и проходя прямо к подоконнику, где он тут же распахнул форточку и прикурил возникшую, словно из ниоткуда, сигарету, отметился блондин.

Зоро бросил на него мимолетный взгляд, попутно отмечая для себя, что Эйс несколько странно отреагировал на курящего гостя, а точнее – никак не отреагировал, продолжая начатую перепалку с братом.

– Вы вообще-то должны были прийти только в семь.

– Ну, часом раньше, часом позже – какая разница? Зато Санджи сможет наготовить побольше всякой вкуснятины, – радостно провозгласил Луффи. – Кстати, а что вы едите? Я тоже хочу! Мясо еще осталось? – с головой погружаясь в недра холодильника, с набитым ртом пробормотал паренек, успев уже найти что-то съестное.

– У этого только одна еда на уме, – отозвались от окна.

– Как обычно впрочем. Кстати, Санджи, ты бы его оттуда вытащил, а то готовить тебе будет не из чего, – заметил Эйс, и блондин, чертыхнувшись и затушив сигарету в пепельнице, стоящей на подоконнике, кинулся к младшему из Ди.

Зоро только и успевал переводить недоуменный взгляд с одного парня на другого, все сильнее и сильнее поражаясь тому, как один, по сути, человек может так быстро привести гармонию и порядок к состоянию близкому к хаосу.

– Не обращай на них внимания, обычно и хуже бывает, – посоветовал зеленоволосому учитель, хитро улыбнувшись. – Лучше садись и доешь ужин, пока он окончательно не остыл.

– Эйс, у тебя входная дверь… – не успел Ророноа вновь приступить к еде, как на кухне показалось новое действующее лицо.

– Марко! – на шею вошедшего блондина тут же бросился Луффи, обхватывая при этом талию парня ногами и повисая на нем, как обезьянка.

– Теперь ясно, – полузадушено пробормотал Феникс, обводя взглядом всех присутствующих в кухне. – В общем, я ее закрыл.

– А ты, значит, и есть тот самый Зоро, – парень заметил, сидящего у стены на табурете зеленоволосого.

Мечник бросил на преподавателя непонимающий взгляд, но столкнулся лишь с извечной улыбкой и закатил глаза.

– Будем знакомы. Марко, – светловолосый протянул мечнику раскрытую ладонь, и тот, встав со своего места и кивнув, пожал руку парня.

– Зоро, хотя ты уже и так знаешь.

– Кстати, что у вас тут за собрание посреди учебно-рабочей недели? – отцепив от себя Луффи, тут же оказывающегося возле уже что-то готовящего Санджи, поинтересовался Феникс, вытягивая из-под стола еще один табурет и усаживаясь на него.

– Это не ко мне вопрос, мое дело маленькое – предоставить для очередного разгрома мою скромную обитель этим охламонам, – хохотнул в ответ Портгас, кивком головы указывая на крутящихся около плиты парней.

– Как будто Луффи нужен повод для вечеринки, – хмыкнул Санджи, тут же на того прикрикнув: – А ну кыш! Вали лучше приставку включай и отнеси тарелки и кружки в комнату!

– Ну, так что там с поводом-то? – напомнил Эйс.

– Да то ли у них контрольная успешно прошла, то ли кто-то из преподов заболел, я и сам толком не понял из радостных воплей, доносящихся из динамика мобилы, – пожал плечами блондин, возвращаясь к прерванному занятию.

– Ты смотри, так и твои ученички будут закатывать вечеринки, отмечая твою болезнь, – расхохотался Марко, подмигивая другу.

– Мне жалко, что ли? Только вот фиг им, а не моя болезнь. Кстати, ты есть будешь?

– Сейчас с вами? Конечно, нет! Это, поди, еще и ты готовил, – усмехнулся блондин, подмигивая другу, – Я вон Санджи подожду, его-то стряпня куда вкуснее.

– О, спасибо, что оценил, – отозвался тот.

– Санджи у нас хочет стать поваром, к тому же его отец владелец наикрутейшего ресторана в городе, – доверительно поведал Феникс зеленоволосому. – Кстати, Зоро, а чем ты занимаешься, ну помимо учебы, и каторги у Эйса?

– Осваиваю искусство владения мечом, – хмыкнул Ророноа, бросив быстрый взгляд на скорчившего ему рожу учителя.

– О, кэндо?

– Начинал именно с него, занимаюсь уже десять лет. В процессе еще начал изучать баттодзюцу [1] и иайдо [2]…

– Иайдо? Да ты долбаный Исао Мачии [3], – пораженно заметил Санджи, опередив удивленные возгласы Марко и Эйса.

– Ну, до мастера Исао мне еще далеко, но…

– Санджи-и, еды! – ворвался в кухню, прерывая зеленоволосого на полуслове позабытый всеми на время Луффи.

– О, кстати, Зоро! – притормозил он напротив зеленоволосого, – ты ведь останешься на вечеринку, ведь останешься?

– Что? Я… – мечник ошарашенно уставился на мальчишку. – Нет, пожалуй, нет…

– Ну, Зоро-о-о, – тотчас же заскулил младший Ди, вцепляясь в его руку пальцами.

– Нет, я, правда, пожалуй, пойду…

– Луффи, отстань от челов… хмм… от Маримо, водоросли нуждаются в тишине и покое, – ухмыльнулся Санджи.

– Повтори, что ты сказал? Я тебе сейчас такой покой устрою…

– Если хочешь, то оставайся – никто против не будет, – поддержал брата Эйс, прерывая начинающуюся было перепалку.

– Не сегодня, – мотнул головой Ророноа, встречаясь взглядом с непривычной серьезностью, расплавленной в янтаре.

– Ладно, как знаешь, – Эйс поднялся следом за своим учеником.

– Спасибо за ужин и счастливо всем оставаться, рад был познакомиться, – отсалютовав остальной компании рукой, Зоро вышел из кухни в коридор.

– До завтра, – кивнул парень провожающему его до дверей Портгасу.

– До завтра.

* * *

**A/N**

[1]**Баттодзюцу** (яп. 抜刀術) — японская техника обнажения меча. В речи часто заменяется терминами иайдзюцу, баттодо, или иайдо. В отличие от кэндо и кэндзюцу, техники которых основывались на владении мечом вынутым из ножен, в тренировке баттодзюцу акцент ставился на обнажении меча и одновременный с обнажением удар.

[2] **Иайдо** (яп. 居合道 иайдо:, дословно, искусство встречать сидя) — это искусство внезапной атаки или контратаки с использованием японского меча (катана). В отличие от кэндо, здесь изучается не фехтование, а именно мгновенное убийство противника с изначально спрятанным лезвием. Под «мгновенным убийством» понимается быстрое обнажение меча с последующим нанесением удара, при опасности, например, когда сидящий впереди человек, с которым иайдока пьет чай, проявляет признаки агрессии, или же берется за меч. Также в этом виде фехтования нет доспехов, как в кэндо: защитного шлема, жилета и перчаток.

**Более подробно** о стилях боя японским мечом, а также отличиях Кенджутсу и Иайджитсу можно прочитать здесь (убираем нижнее подчеркивание): _swords._narod._ru/_FightStyles._html

[3] **Исао Мачии** (町井勲 Machii Isao, родился 20 августа 1973) — японский мастер иайдо, глава самурайской школы. Он славится быстротой реакции и остротой восприятия органов чувств. Недавно он продемонстрировал такой трюк, что даже у видавших виды самураев волосы встали дыбом: Исао разрубил мечом шарик, летящий со скоростью 300 км/ч из пневматического ружья. Этот трюк можно увидеть на видео здесь (убираем нижнее подчеркивание): _www._youtube._com/_watch_?v=Qzhs1Z8Rwnk&feature=share&list=FLtIwqxqL8LQBE8tF33FUa5g


	8. Chapter 8

**– 8. Ярлыки –**

– О! Решил? Давай сюда, я посмотрю, – Эйс оторвался от игрушки в телефоне, которой он был занят последние полчаса, пока Зоро мучился с разгадкой очередной задачки, заданной учителем, и подошел к столу.

Зеленоволосый кивнул и протянул брюнету, с ногами забравшемуся в соседнее кресло, листок с решением и карандаш. Старший Ди бегло просмотрел записи Ророноа и затем, чуть сморщив лоб и сунув тонкий цилиндр пластика между носом и верхней губой, вчитался более внимательно, шевеля при этом нижней челюстью, отчего тот забавно дергался.

– Хочешь спросить – спрашивай, – вдруг выговорил брюнет.

– Я не…

– По глазам вижу, что тебя так и подмывает что-то спросить, – прервал, начавшиеся было возражения школьника, Портгас.

– Ты, вроде, сейчас усиленно вчитываешься в задачу? – усмехнулся зеленоволосый.

– Не придирайся к мелочам, это всего лишь выражение такое, – отмахнулся от колкости сенсей, рисуя в листке какую-то закорючку. – Ну, так что?

– Да ничего я не хотел! – немного раздраженно возмутился Зоро.

– Ну, смотри, – взглянув на зеленоволосого, хмыкнул Эйс и, кинув листок и карандаш на стол, поднялся и вышел из комнаты. Зоро недоуменно покосился на спину, скрывающегося в дверном проеме, преподавателя и перевел взгляд на ворох бумажек, в классическом беспорядке раскиданных по столешнице. Разглядев в самом углу листа с решением задачи немного корявый, но счастливо улыбающийся, выведенный карандашом, смайлик, школьник усмехнулся и обернулся на вновь к нему подошедшего брюнета.

– Вот, держи – заслужил, – ухмыляющийся математик протянул своему гостю одну из двух жестяных банок, которые он держал в руках, и в тех явно была не апельсиновая газировка. Зоро слегка замешкался, и Эйс воспринял это по-своему.

– Ой, вот только не надо мне рассказывать о том, что ты никогда раньше не пил пиво, – хитринки в голосе и янтарных глазах можно было почувствовать, не прилагая к этому ни малейшего усилия.

– И не собирался, – принимая банку из рук учителя, буркнул парень.

– Да-да, конечно.

Портгас привычным движением открыл жестянку, сделал глоток пенной жидкости и прошествовал до стоящего у стены диванчика, тут же плюхаясь в его мягкие объятия.

– Да пей, не парься! Завтра выходная суббота, к тому же, считай, что это награда за старание, последний пример был реально сложным, – радостным голосом известил своего учащегося брюнет, отсалютовав тому своей банкой.

– Все-таки, ты совсем не похож на учителя, – выдал свой вердикт Ророноа, легко срывая ключ и делая пробный глоток прохладной жидкости.

– А ты совсем не похож на маримо, но при этом Санджи же тебя так называет, – парировал Эйс, заработав хмурый быстрый взгляд зеленоволосого.

– Похож, не похож… – прерывая, установившуюся несколько неуютную тишину, вдруг выдохнул в пустоту Портгас. – Понавесили ярлыков на учителей и уже даже за людей их не считаете… Нам ни в бар, ни в клуб сходить, ни нормальные шмотки одеть, ни чувства испытывать – ничего нельзя… будто мы бездушные бесполые машины…

– Я этого не говорил.

– То, что это не сказал ты, и даже, возможно, что и не думал о таком, не означает, что и остальные не считают также. Вообще, общество склонно всех грести под одну гребенку и навязывать окружающим свое мнение, не находишь? – брюнет в упор посмотрел на собеседника, слегка передернувшего плечами.

– Вполне, люди – животные стадные, – кивнул мечник головой, на что Эйс усмехнулся.

– Но ты не из их числа, верно? – янтарные глаза выразительно покосились на цвет волос школьника, и настала очередь Зоро усмехаться.

Математик на некоторое время о чем-то задумался, машинально покручивая банку с пивом в своей руке, создавая тем самым внутри мини-водоворот, а затем продолжил говорить, впрочем, не особо ожидая поддержания разговора своим нелюдимым учеником.

– Французы все сплошь утонченные и изысканные, но все равно при этом остаются лягушатниками. Англичане – чопорные недотёпы, постоянно чем-то недовольные и в особенности извечными туманами, что покрывают их города и деревеньки. Американцы не умнее горного барана, и они только и делают, что трескают бургеры и устраивают оргии в студенческих общежитиях в колледжах. Японцы все поголовно трудолюбивые, скромные и вечно кланяющиеся зануды. Эти слова не пустой звук ни для кого во всем мире, каждый знает что-то подобное о любой нации.

– Ну, ты же не будешь отрицать, что все эти мифы сложились не на пустом месте, и доля правды в них все же имеется. Японцы, в большинстве своем, действительно те еще чертовы трудоголики, а гамбургеры придумал американец, – к удивлению Эйса, Зоро все же поддержал беседу.

– Большинство еще не означает «все».

– Именно поэтому я и сказал «большинство», – хмыкнул школьник.

– Хорошо, возьмем другую крайность. К примеру, наши с тобой соотечественники, все же, кто они – люди, помешанные на статусе, общественном мнении и своей работе, да так, что ценность долга для них превыше ценности любви, или они, все же, в большинстве своем – опять же, мы говорим не о всех, а о большинстве – чертовы извращенцы, давшие миру порно-игры, хентай, тентакли, женитьбу на персонаже из аниме и прочую муть? – лукаво улыбнувшись, спросил учитель опешившего паренька.

– Хмм… интересный вопрос, – Зоро еще немного помедлил с ответом, взвешивая в голове все «за» и «против». – А что мешает истинному трудяге быть тем же извращенцем?

– Бинго! – Портгас отсалютовал своей банкой зеленоволосому и весело ему подмигнул. – Никогда не следует судить о человеке только лишь по его внешности, работе или по тому, что о нем говорят другие люди. Ведь, кто его знает, что за скелетов он прячет в своем шкафу, и кто из его окружающих – его враги, которые будут пытаться его скомпрометировать, а кто, наоборот, друзья, которые будут его выгораживать. Ты есть будешь? – монолог сенсея закончился более чем неожиданно, и Зоро пару раз удивленно моргнул, силясь переключить мысль с одного на другое.

Эйс же, не дожидаясь ответа, уже поднялся с дивана и отправился на кухню, уже ставя что-то разогревать.

– Тарелки в шкафу, пиво в холодильнике, – указал вошедшему в помещение парню брюнет, продолжая что-то увлеченно помешивать на сковороде. Зоро мимоходом кивнул и полез в нужные ящички, расставляя затем столовые приборы на столе.

– Так вот, о чем это мы? – нахмурил лоб математик, когда ужин был готов и парни расселись по своим местам, с аппетитом поглощая еду и запивая ее пенной жидкостью. – Мы выяснили, что люди далеко не всегда те, кем они кажутся или кем должны быть.

Получив утвердительный кивок зеленоволосой головы, означающей, что Ророноа не против продолжить начатый разговор, принялся развивать свою мысль дальше.

– Взять, например, того же среднестатистического учителя... Каким он должен быть? Каким его хотят видеть в обществе? Умный, образованный, интеллигентный человек, без единого грубого слова в своей речи… всегда опрятный, собранный, желательно в деловой одежде, вежливый пунктуальный... бла-бла-бла... Но всегда ли это так? Откуда тогда берутся взяточники среди педагогического состава? Поступление в ВУЗ или колледж по блату? Любимчики и, наоборот, среди учеников? Предвзятое отношение к обучаемым? Черт, да в газетах и интернете пишут более чем достаточно про случаи, когда учителей избивают нерадивые ученики... извините, но на хорошего учителя никто с кулаками, или с чем потяжелее, не полезет...

Эйс расправился с нехитрым ужином и отнес тарелку в мойку, наскоро ее споласкивая и засовывая в сушку, после чего вернулся за стол и, сграбастав банку с пивом, снова заговорил.

– А как тебе тот факт, что среди учителей есть педофилы или маньяки? Как вообще можно воспринимать это? Не так давно наткнулся на статью об этом… просто в голове не укладывается… вот это да, это действительно странно, но это ли не говорит о том, что учителя отнюдь не роботы, а живые люди, со своими недостатками, слабостями и пороками… оставим тему о педофилах, в их человечность однозначно не верится, – оборвал возможные подколки зеленоволосого Портгас.

– Итак, что же теперь можно сказать о настоящем учителе? Каким он все же должен быть? Тварью двуличной, прикидывающейся идеалом днем на занятиях в школе, но при этом с маньячными помыслами, пробуждающимися с наступлением сумерек? Или все же адекватным, самым обычным человеком, умеющим веселиться и грустить, пить пиво и ходить на дискотеки, а также умеющим грамотно объяснить новый материал школьнику так, чтобы тот его понял?

– Если ты ждешь ответа, то, мне кажется, он тут вполне очевиден, – ответил Зоро на безмолвный вопрос Эйса, отодвигая пустую тарелку в сторону и делая глоток пива. – Я понял твою мысль, и более того я ее поддерживаю… – брюнет торжествующе оскалился.

– Хэй, чего ты ржешь? Разрушил, можно сказать, все мои детские представления о настоящих учителях! – шутливо воскликнул Ророноа.

– Ты думал, что мы боги, какающие бабочками и писающие радугой? – хохотнул Портгас.

– Что-то типа, – хмыкнул мечник. – Слушай, а как ты вообще оказался в школе? Все-таки, несмотря на все твои пылкие речи об учителях…

– А вот это, друг мой, уже совсем другая история, увы. Она достаточно долгая, а сейчас уже достаточно поздно, чтобы начинать ее, не хочется, знаешь ли, прерываться на самом интересном, – чересчур быстро и, как показалось мечнику, несколько наигранно весело проговорил сенсей и он не стал приставать с дальнейшими расспросами.

– Ты не думай, ничего в этом такого, чего бы я не мог тебе рассказать тут нет, так что оставим сей занимательный рассказ до следующих философских посиделок за баночкой темного, ну а на сегодня придется расстаться. – Эйс предсказуемо улыбнулся и поднялся со своего места, показывая, что как занятие, так и разговор на сегодня, действительно, окончены.


	9. Chapter 9

**– 9. Новые знакомцы –**

– Зоро! Зо-о-о-оро! – подозрительно знакомый голос вывел зеленоволосого парня, шедшего по тротуару в сторону противоположную той, где располагался крупный торговый центр города. Парень приостановился и недоуменно оглянулся, как тут же был практически сбит с ног маленьким ураганчиком, имя которому было – Луффи.

– Я так и знал, что это ты! – радостно воскликнул младший братишка Эйс-сенсея, восторженно приплясывая вокруг давешнего знакомца и совершенно счастливо улыбаясь во все тридцать два.

– Йо, Маримо-кун!

– Опять нарываешься, Завитушка? – резко обернулся к подошедшему к парням блондину Зоро, с удивлением обнаруживая еще парочку уже незнакомых ему лиц.

– Как ты меня назвал? – яростное шипение светловолосого не дало Ророноа сконцентрироваться на этой мысли, и он впился взглядом в голубые глаза напротив.

– Тебе повторить по слогам, сам уже?..

– Зо-о-оро, а что у тебя в пакете? – закончить свою мысль зеленоволосому не дал все тот же звонкий мальчишеский голос младшего из братьев Ди, раздавшийся, как ни странно, откуда-то снизу. Мечник удивленно моргнул и взглянул на зажатый в его руке, чуть дергающийся пластиковый пакет, который и рассматривал и то и дело тянул в разные стороны, присевший на корточки Луффи.

– Набор по уходу за катаной, – машинально ответил брюнету Ророноа, так же неосознанно покрепче стискивая кулак.

– Катаной? – в карих глазах, обращенных в это же мгновение к лицу фехтовальщика, загорелись столь тому знакомые янтарные искорки, только вот означали они скорее предвкушение и азарт. – У тебя есть катана? Настоящая? А она очень острая? А ты дашь мне ее посмотреть? А можно я попробую разрубить ей арбуз? А она режет бумагу в воздухе? А…

– Эмм… – Зоро под градом сыплющихся, словно из рога изобилия, вопросов совершенно растерялся, не зная на который из них ему ответить первым и нужно ли вообще что-то отвечать?

– Почему именно арбуз, Луффи? – прервал поток слов кучерявый черноволосый паренек примерно одного возраста с младшим Ди, и Ророноа взглянул на него с плещущейся где-то в самой глубине зеленых глаз благодарностью.

– А почему нет? Арбузы же крепкие и сладкие! А если их битой бить, то потом песок на зубах скрипит, – простодушно отозвался тот, продолжая улыбаться.

– Ясно. Только вот в октябре арбузов уже нет.

– Ну, так мы подождем до лета, а потом попробуем, ведь, правда, Зоро? – светящиеся чистым, ничем не замутненным, счастьем карие глаза вновь обратились к зеленоволосому, и тот, судорожно сглотнув, коротко кивнул, после чего радостных восторгов со стороны брюнета стало и того больше, хотя казалось, что это просто невозможно.

– Не обращай на него внимания, это с ним всегда так, – махнул в сторону Луффи рукой кучерявый подросток. – Скажи, а зачем тебе катана?

– Маримо у нас в детстве пересмотрел самурайских фильмов и теперь мнит себя защитником феодала, – усмехнулся, молча до этого наблюдающий за растерянностью зеленоволосого парня, Санджи.

– Ты точно нарываешься, бровастый, – начал было закипать Зоро, но, затевающуюся по новой, перепалку между парнями снова прервали.

– А если серьезно?

– А ты вообще?..

– О, я – Усопп, а это – Нами, приятно познакомиться! – представился сам и представил единственную, непонятно как в этой компании оказавшуюся девушку парень. – Мы с Луффи учимся в одном классе, а Санджи в той же школе, но на год старше.

– Ясно, мое имя Ророноа Зоро, а вот с этой парочкой, – кивнул головой в сторону, указывая на вышеозначенных людей, мечник, – познакомился у Эйса, он мой учитель.

– Вы у Эйса дома занимаетесь?

– Ну да, по крайней мере, последнее время, он меня к олимпиаде готовит, – подтвердил школьник.

– К олимпиаде, значит? – несколько недоверчиво протянул Усопп, но продолжить разговор парням не удалось из-за изнемогшего в ожидании Луффи, схватившего друзей под локти и потащившего их вперед, отчего никто не заострил внимания на вопросе кучерявого.

– Эй, Луффи, мне вообще-то в другую сторону, – возмутился было мечник.

– Зоро, ты и так ушел в среду, так что теперь ты идешь с нами! – нетерпящим возражений тоном радостно провозгласил тот.

– Но...

– Лучше забей, Маримо, мой тебе совет, если уж Лу что-то решил, то тебе его не переубедить, как ни старайся, а потому лучше смирись и пошли. – Неожиданно для зеленоволосого спокойно и достаточно добродушно сказал ему язвительный блондин.

– Куда вы хоть направляетесь? – обреченно поинтересовался он.

– В Сого [1], – ответил ему Усопп тоном, в котором явственно проскальзывало предвкушение от их похода, – Нами и Санджи хотят прошвырнуться по магазинчикам и прикупить новых шмоток, ну а мы с Луффи – в игровой центр.

– Игровой центр?

– Ну да, игровые автоматы, пять д, аренный лазертаг [2] – будет весело, вот увидишь!

– Ну, Сого, так Сого.

* * *

Закрыв все вещи, сумки и пакеты в камерах хранения, расположенных на входе в продуктовый отдел центра и сдав всю верхнюю одежду в гардероб, ребята отправились на освоение просторов этого отнюдь не маленького магазинчика. Нами сразу же утащила совершенно не сопротивляющегося открывающимся перспективам, а, наоборот, растекающегося лужицей и рассыпающегося в комплиментах перед красотой и умом рыжеволосой девушки, блондина на третий этаж, где располагались залы, предлагающие все по уходу за телом. Зеленоволосый проводил недоуменным взглядом враз переменившегося, будто перед ним находился совершенно другой человек, Завитушку. Взглянув на оставшихся парней, мечник ожидал услышать хоть какие-то разъяснения по поводу абсолютной, с его точки зрения, неадекватности светловолосого школьника, но те лишь философски синхронно пожали плечами и махнули руками, показывая, что все в норме и в порядке вещей.

Полдня ребята провели в зале с игровыми автоматами, радостно вопя и перебегая от одного из них к другому, подталкивая Зоро в спину и таская его за собой за руку, чтоб не отставал. Сначала пытались вести счет количеству побед и поражений, но на втором десятке окончательно запутались и затем и вовсе о нем забыли, когда Луффи углядел комнату, предлагающую посетителям почувствовать себя в шкуре джедая и сразиться против соперника на световых мечах. С шумом и улюлюканьем запихав в помещение зеленоволосого парня, друзья принялись делать ставки на то, сколько раундов тот сможет продержаться. К вящему изумлению не только школьников, но и работников зала, Зоро одержал пятнадцатую победу подряд, а вокруг собралась изрядная толпа из простых зевак и смельчаков, которые хотели попытать счастья в борьбе против новоиспеченного мастера Йоды, с легкой руки младшего Ди переименованного в «мастера Маримо».

Наконец, все соперники были повержены, победитель удостоен награды в виде плюшевого медведя, которого тот сразу же вручил Нами – двое шопоголиков уже успели вернуться из своих скитаний в дебрях между прилавками, вешалками и гардеробными комнатами – и ребята отправились на верхний этаж Сого, где планировали плотно покушать, прежде чем направляться на следующий бой, но уже в лабиринт лазертага.

Домой Зоро вернулся уже только под вечер. Уставший, но весьма довольный жизнью. Немного помедитировал – вместо привычной тренировки вполне сошло сражение в шкуре джедая – принял душ, наскоро перекусил и завалился на боковую. Давненько у него уже не было столь насыщенного уик-энда.

* * *

**A/N**

[1] **Сого** (Sogo Department Store) – один из крупнейших торговых центров города Чиба. Насколько мне известно, игрового зала там нет ^^

[2] **Аренный лазертаг** (лазерный пейнтбол) – имитатор «боевых» действий, основанный на использовании лазерных и инфракрасных лучей. Суть игры состоит в поражении игроков-соперников и интерактивных мишеней безопасными для человека выстрелами специальных бластеров. Игра ведется в специально-построенном лабиринте в условиях ограниченной видимости. Попадания регистрируются сенсорами, закрепленными на жилете и бластере игрока.

Подробнее здесь (убираем нижнее подчеркивание) - _ru._wikipedia._org_/_wiki_/%D0%9B%D0%B0%D0%B7%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%B3#.D0.A0.D0.B0.D0.B7. . .D0.B2.D0.B8.D0.B4. . .D1.81.D1.82.D0.B8_. .D0.B0.D0.B7.D0.B5.D1.80.D1.82.D0.B0.D0.B3. .D0.B2.

Видео здесь - _www._youtube._com_/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=BgvfjfkgtJo


	10. Chapter 10

**– 10. Незваный гость – хуже татарина? –**

– Странно, – Эйс открыл незапертую на ключ дверь в родную квартиру и прошел в прихожую, куда следом за ним протиснулся и Зоро. Откуда-то из недр гостиной раздавались звуки борьбы и яростные вопли. Брюнет раздраженно скрипнул зубами, нахлобучил куртку на крючок вешалки и громко захлопнул входную дверь.  
– Луффи! – прорычал Портгас, появляясь на пороге комнаты, – какого черта ты здесь делаешь?  
– О, Эйсу! – улыбающаяся во все тридцать два мордочка младшего Ди повернулась в сторону старшего, – о, и Зоро здесь! Йо! – поприветствовал нового знакомца паренек, на что тот лишь молча кивнул, разглядывая царящий в обычно чистой комнате бедлам. Котатсу сдвинут в центр небольшого помещения, вокруг в красочном беспорядке раскиданы подушки, на столешнице раззявила свою пасть коробка из-под пиццы, последний кусок которой одиноко лежит в тарелке на полу рядом со школьником, надкусанный со стороны хрустящей корочки, диски с играми, чинно покоящиеся как правило в тумбе, кучей свалены на полу рядом с ней, а неподалеку валяется раскрытый портфель брюнета, растеряв часть своего содержимого. Сам же виновник сего хаоса, широко улыбаясь, сидит близко к экрану телевизора, спиной к низкому столику и режется, кажется, в Теккен.  
– Луффи! – снова раздался недовольный голос сенсея.  
– Ась? Играю в приставку, сейчас еще ребята подтянутся, будет весело! – радостно оповестил брата о своих планах на ближайшие часов этак пять-шесть школьник.  
– Какие еще ребята? – задохнулся от возмущения Портгас. – Сегодня – среда! Я тебе, что про среду говорил?  
– Ну, так мы же вам не будем мешать заниматься, – обезоруживающе улыбнулся Монки.  
Эйс тягостно выдохнул, но не успел он и слова сказать, как тут же из прихожей раздался звонок в дверь, и младший братишка математика резво сорвался со своего места и, расталкивая застывших на проходе парней, помчался впускать своих гостей. Портгас виновато взглянул на своего спутника, а в коридоре уже вовсю раздавались веселые возгласы закадычных друзей.  
– О, кого я вижу – Маримо, ты ли это? – Зоро не надо было даже оборачиваться, чтобы сразу понять, кого именно принесла нелегкая в этот день в квартиру Эйса.  
– Разуй глаза, Бровастая барышня, раз уж ты не в состоянии отличить человека от водоросли, – уже привычно огрызнулся на подколку мечник.  
– Почему барышня? – прервал начинающуюся ссору Портгас, с любопытством переводя взгляд с одного парня на другого.  
– Ну, так только девчонки могут полдня шататься по магазинам со шмотками и получать от этого удовольствие, – усмехнулся Ророноа, на что сенсей весело рассмеялся, а скулы Санджи приобрели легкий налет смущенного румянца.  
– Да что вообще водоросль может понимать в моде и стиле? – не пожелал все же оставаться в долгу блондин, но парней снова прервали.  
– Луффи! Вот ни на минуту тебя нельзя одного оставить, ты что тут устроил, а? – на пороге комнаты появилась рыжеволосая девушка, так же уже знакомая Зоро, и, оглядев беспорядок, принялась отчитывать младшего Ди. – Это, по-твоему, называется приготовить комнату к празднику?  
– О, Нами-суан, вы так обворожительны, когда злитесь! – завел старую пластинку светловолосый парень.  
– Санджи-кун, Усопп с Чоппером унесли продукты на кухню, – бросив испепеляющий взгляд в сторону любвеобильного Завитушки, произнесла девушка, и тот, радостно лопоча что-то о прекрасных карих глазах, скрылся в известном всем присутствующим направлении, куда следом за ним сбежал и брат учителя.  
– Нами, что вы хоть празднуете-то? – поинтересовался у рыжеволосой Эйс, когда в комнате их осталось трое, а на кухне поднялся извечный спутник этой развеселой компашки – гвалт, сопровождаемый взрывами смеха. Мимоходом сенсей отметил, что Зоро стал несколько спокойнее реагировать на остальных ребят и уже не был так растерян и смущен, в их обществе. – Мы так-то немного позаниматься сегодня планировали, – добавил он, усмехаясь.  
– Что? Блин, Эйс, прости! Чертов Луффи! Сказал, что договорился с тобой по поводу вечеринки, ну я ему задам! – сложив руки в извиняющемся жесте, девушка покосилась в сторону, откуда как раз в этот момент раздался вопль младшего из двух братьев.  
– Ну, это подождет, что уж сейчас-то, и все-таки, каков повод?  
– Чоппер успешно сдал все экзамены, – поделилась новостью рыжеволосая.  
– Это хорошо, – губы учителя расплылись в довольной улыбке. – А у вас, кстати, разве экзамены не на следующей неделе?  
– На следующей, – кивнув головой, подтвердила Нами, – но ты же знаешь Луффи?  
– Что да, то да, – согласился с этим простым, но более чем весомым аргументом Эйс, поворачиваясь в сторону своего ученика. – Прости, Зоро. Кажется, сегодня нам позаниматься не удастся – вечеринка Луффи, это нечто просто не оставляющее для учебы ни единого шанса.  
– Да, я уж понял, – хмыкнул Ророноа. – Ну, тогда я пойду?  
– Ты уверен, что в этот раз мой братишка тебя так легко отпустит? – лукаво улыбнулся зеленоволосому пареньку Портгас, отчего в его глазах снова мелькнули уже знакомые мечнику хитринки.

* * *

Вечер ребят прошел сначала в сумбурных, но при этом веселых приготовлениях к празднику, а затем и в не менее веселых посиделках вокруг котатсу. Во время которых, Зоро познакомился с еще одним из многочисленных накама Луффи и остальных – Тони Тони Чоппером. В отличие от остальной компании, паренек был достаточно тихим и скромным, что, однако, не мешало и ему веселиться наравне со всеми. Помимо прочего зеленоволосый парень узнал, что он был еще и самым младшим и учился в первом классе старшей школы, а с Лу и ко Тони познакомился на одной из многочисленных школьных экскурсий пару лет назад, еще будучи учеником 8 класса.  
Поводом для вечеринки, которую в очередной раз закатили приятели, как и поведала Нами ранее Эйсу и Зоро, оказалась успешная сдача всех школьных экзаменов. При этом в понимании Луффи «успешная сдача» означала не столько получение высоких баллов, сколько сам факт того, что все экзамены остались позади и наступили еще пара месяцев сомнительной халявы, а сами же результаты необходимо было ждать до следующей недели.  
К слову сказать, Зоро все свои тесты отмучил еще на прошлой неделе, и в пятницу уже должен был получить оценочный лист, а вот остальной части шебутной компании эту каторгу еще только предстояло проходить, начиная с понедельника. Они, впрочем, особо не задумывались по этому поводу, веселясь у Эйса дома, поедая в огромных количествах еду, приготовленную Санджи, рассказывая разные забавные истории из их жизни или просто придумывая их на ходу, как это любил делать Усопп, и играя в приставку.  
Насколько Ророноа не был образцово-показательным учеником, но его поначалу немного удивляло настолько пренебрежительное отношение к учебе, хотя ему быстро растолковали, что к чему. Луффи просто не заморачивался никогда и ни о чем, жил так, как тому велело сердце, и был чертовски везучим, чтобы просто натыкать ответы наугад и заработать при этом проходной балл совершенно ничего не уча, или же просто умудряясь скатать правильное решение у кого угодно. Остальные же были вполне способны написать тесты, получив при этом удобоваримые результаты, и без усиленной зубрежки в течение недели перед самыми экзаменами.  
Посиделки у Эйса затянулись до самого позднего вечера. Все закуски со стола были сметены прожорливой компанией. Куча баек, веселых историй и некоторые наметки на предстоящие празднования сдачи экзаменов остальными ребятами, а также новый год и даже летние каникулы запланированы. А в турнирной таблице в битве в Теккен Зоро занял почетное третье место, уступив второе младшему из братьев Ди и первое старшему, оставив позади себя Завитушку, из-за чего тот насуплено скрипел зубами, но в словесные перепалки, грозящие вылиться в настоящую, а отнюдь не компьютерную, рукопашную не вступал, ограничиваясь лишь колкими шпильками в адрес зеленоволосого школьника. Ророноа же, чувствуя и понимая, что оставил блондинчика с носом, только добродушно усмехался в ответ на язвительные реплики франтоватого паренька.  
В течение всего этого вечера Эйс, ни в чем не уступающий школьникам, успел, с явным удовольствием, пару раз уловить искреннюю, живую и веселую улыбку зеленоволосого, которая, хоть и на совсем краткое время, но все же озаряла обычно серьезное лицо его ученика. Откровенно любуясь в эти мгновения юным мечником, Портгас мысленно отметил, что хотел бы чаще видеть паренька именно таким и то, что познакомить его со своим братишкой и его сумасшедшими друзьями явно было хорошей идеей.

* * *

**A/N **  
Альтернативный вариант развития событий фанфика можно прочитать в драббле "Поторопился" (см. сет-лист вселенной Препода)


	11. Chapter 11

**- 11. Причины учить -**

После дополнительного занятия математикой в обществе Портгас-сенсея у него же дома, Зоро сидел в кресле за столом в уютной гостиной и потягивал пиво из банки, которую несколько минут назад протянул ему Эйс. Сам хозяин квартиры расположился на диванчике, забравшись в него с ногами. На замечание ученика о том, что предстоящая суббота грозила ему необходимостью с утра идти на уроки в школу, учитель, весело подмигнув зеленоволосому, поведал ему о том, что у него самого уроки в расписании числились только в будние дни, а значит он может спокойно спать хоть до обеда, чем, собственно, молодой педагог и собирался заниматься все выходные. На возмущение мечника, сенсей лишь равнодушно пожал плечами, меланхолично заявив, что от одной бутылки пива еще никто не умирал, да и похмелье с такого мало у кого вероятно. Ророноа ничего не оставалось, как согласиться с более чем логичными доводами математика.  
– Помнится мне, – нарушил затянувшуюся тишину Эйс, – сегодня мы хотели поговорить о том, почему я стал преподавать.  
Зоро несколько недоверчиво взглянул на преподавателя. Тогда, после отказа сенсея разговаривать о причинах, подтолкнувших его прийти работать в школу и размытых, уклончивых обещаниях, парень решил, что тот, действительно, не желает обсуждать с ним эту тему, но вот теперь он сам же ее поднимает.  
– Так почему?  
– Случайно, как и большая часть из всего, что происходит с нами в наших жизнях, – усмехнулся Портгас недоуменно приподнявшему тонкую бровь школьнику.  
– Ладно-ладно, не буду паясничать в лучших традициях Усоппа и разглагольствовать о том, что вот сейчас ты услышишь душераздирающую историю жизни одного рядового преподавателя и причины чуть не толкнувшие его к самому краю бездны, – уже вовсю развеселился Эйс, но затем как-то очень резко прервался на полуслове и ненадолго замолчал. Зоро не торопил его и сидел, не издавая ни звука и терпеливо ожидая ответа.  
– Вообще, судьба – странная штука, а еще очень капризная дама, – медленно произнес, наконец-то, сенсей.  
– Ну не все же в жизни зависит от фатума?  
– Не все, – легко согласился со своим учеником Портгас, – но, порой, очень и очень многое. Я не жалуюсь или что-то типа, но у меня были определенные планы на жизнь, рухнувшие в одночасье. Как это назвать, если не происками фортуны? – учитель поднял на мечника взгляд наполненный несомненно все еще причиняющими боль воспоминаниями.  
– Что же все-таки произошло?  
– Эту историю лучше начинать с начала, пусть и не с самого – там все равно нет ничего особо интересного и важного для нашего повествования, но рассказ с конца поможет только еще сильнее запутаться, – немного грустно усмехнулся брюнет. – Большую часть своей жизни я усиленно занимался спортом в клубе своего отца.  
– Значит, я все же не ошибся, – еле слышно пробормотал Зоро.  
– Что?  
– Ну, мне показалось, что когда я был тут в первый раз, то видел кубки в шкафу, да и вообще… ты двигаешься не так же, как человек не знакомый со спортом, а натренированное тело редко когда может скрыть даже мешковатая одежда, – высказал свои предположения школьник.  
– Наблюдательный ты наш, – хмыкнул Эйс. – Впрочем, ты все верно подметил. Так вот. Я занимался в клубе отца, исколесил полстраны, выступая на различного уровня соревнованиях, был тренером в младшей группе… веселые были деньки. Марко, кстати сказать, все еще ведет такой образ жизни. Ну, а для меня дорога в большой спорт навсегда закрыта, – во взгляде зеленоволосого, обращенного к учителю, появилась некая настороженность, уж слишком явно в голосе парня проскальзывала какая-то злая ирония.  
– А чем ты занимался? – задал вопрос Зоро, чтобы отвлечь Портгаса от, несомненно, тяжелых мыслей.  
– Муай таем [1].  
– Неплохо, – присвистнул Ророноа.  
– Еще бы, это было потрясающе, хотя, что я тебе тут сейчас рассказывать буду? Один спортсмен и без тонны громких слов может понять чувства, которые охватывают другого при выходе на ринг! А вообще, лучше один раз увидеть, чем сто услышать. Так что тебе надо будет обязательно сходить на тренировку Марко, а еще лучше на соревнования, где он будет побеждать одного соперника за другим! – горячо воскликнул Эйс, практически тут же сникая, – Давненько я уже не был ни в клубе, ни на стадионе.  
Парни еще немного помолчали, потягивая давно ставшее теплым пиво и размышляя каждый о чем-то своем, но затем брюнет продолжил свой невеселый рассказ.  
– На одном из соревнований я получил тяжелую травму спины, почти полгода провалялся на больничной койке, и многие, из осматривавших меня врачей, разводили руками и предрекали мне сидячий образ жизни. Черта с два! Только вот, ходить то я хожу, но выступать на ринге для меня теперь почти что то же самое, что пустить себе пулю в лоб.  
Зоро, потрясенный словами учителя и горечью, насквозь пропитывающей его голос, напряженно скользил взглядом по его лицу, обращенному сейчас куда-то в пол, и не мог уложить в голове все то, что тому пришлось пережить. Скажи ему кто сейчас, что он больше не сможет заниматься любимым делом, делом всей его жизни, что бы он тогда сделал? Как Эйс вообще мог еще и шутить и всегда выглядеть таким веселым?  
– На то время, – продолжал брюнет, – я учился в Университете Сендай [2], отец настоял на том, чтобы у меня был диплом профессионального тренера, рассчитывая на то, что когда-нибудь я возглавлю один из его шестнадцати клубов. Но пока, смотреть на других без возможности самому вступить в спарринг… это выше моих сил. Может быть, когда-нибудь потом… Да и поначалу меня вообще ничего не интересовало… спасибо Марко и остальным ребятам, что они меня вытащили из того состояния. Я долго думал, чем бы мог заниматься, хотя бы это первое время, и понял, что мне ведь действительно нравилось преподавать.  
– Как тебе вообще удалось стать учителем? – спросил Зоро.  
– Ты недооцениваешь меня и влияние моей семьи, – улыбнулся Эйс. – Университет Сендай дал мне необходимую для учителя подготовку в области педагогики и психологии детей, ну а математика всегда была одной из моих сильных сторон, так же как и спорт. Так что тесты на профпригодность я сдал вполне успешно, по крайней мере, мой балл располагался чуть выше красной отметки, – хохотнул брюнет. – Ну а дальше – дело техники. Получив лицензию, я отправил свое резюме в несколько школ, которые мы нашли в базе и куда срочно нужен был математик и вуаля!  
– Тебе так нравится работа в школе?  
– А почему нет? Ну да, полно минусов в этой работенке – бумажная волокита, женский коллектив, глупые дети, которым приходится одно и то же разъяснять по сто раз, – уже явно подкалывал своего ученика Эйс. – Но ведь есть и масса плюсов. Главный из них для меня, это то, что среди молодежи забываешь и о своем возрасте, и о своих проблемах, и о всех проблемах этого чертового загнивающего общества. Вы другие, еще не испорчены, царящими в мире беззаконием, коррупцией, вы еще способны верить в себя, верить в мечту и надеетесь на другое, более светлое будущее… не знаю, порой хочется, не то, чтобы вернуться в прошлое, но стать более… наивным что ли? Глупые какие-то мысли, да? – хмыкнул Портгас и приложился к банке.  
– Мне так не кажется, – тихо ответил учителю мечник, словив его благодарный взгляд.

* * *

**A/N**  
**[1] Муай тай **(Тайский бокс) – боевое искусство Таиланда. В современном муай тай можно наносить удары кулаками, ступнями, голенями, локтями и коленями — из-за этого муай тай называют «боем восьми конечностей».

Чтобы иметь четкое представление о том, насколько был хорош Эйс, обязательно гляньте видео: www_youtube_com/watch?v=kaj1bj-kZk8 (нижнее подчеркивание меняем на точку)

**[2] Университет Сендай **– высшее учебное заведение, которое специализируется на спортивной науке. Студенты могут выбирать разные специальности, в том числе спортивную физиологию, спортивное питание, спортивные тренировки. Университет также ответственен за воспитание и обучение высококвалифицированных спортсменов и тренеров. Вуз выпустил мировых чемпионов по дзюдо и другим видам спорта, обладает сравнительно хорошей репутацией, как в стране, так и за рубежом.


	12. Chapter 12

**- 12. На задней парте -**

Выходные Зоро прошли под девизом учебы и тренировок. Ничего необычного, на вроде шумной компании Луффи, внеплановых вечеринок или джедайских сражений за эти два дня не произошло, и мечнику, хоть и вздохнулось свободнее, но все же чего-то явственно не хватало. Впрочем, спокойная жизнь явно помахала зеленоволосому ручкой, отчаливая в неизвестном направлении – в воскресение стали известны предварительная дата и место проведения новых соревнований. Турнирная таблица пока пустовала, но после успешного выступления в Нагое, Ророноа рассчитывал попасть на этот чемпионат, так что впереди парня ожидали очередные изнуряющие тренировки. Хотя, когда было иначе?

* * *

В понедельник на одном из занятий Зоро сидел на своем излюбленном месте за последней партой у окна и, подперев подбородок рукой, бездумно выводил на полях тетради какие-то замысловатые закорючки. В голове царила какая-то сумятица, мыслей было на удивление очень много и все они никак не желали выстраиваться в логическую цепочку, активно мешая друг другу и то и дело вылезая на первый план.  
Превалировали, конечно же, те, что касались предстоящих соревнований. Мечником уже начали овладевать азарт и предвкушение боя с, несомненно, сильным противником, хотя еще не было и намека на то, кто же будет участвовать в чемпионате. В этом плане Зоро более чем хорошо понимал своего сенсея – испытываемые спортсменом трепет и восторг от предстоящего спарринга не могли сравниться ни с чем во всем мире. Это было второе по значимости, что занимало сейчас зеленоволосую голову.  
Слова учителя глубоко запали в душу школьника, и он обдумывал их в течение выходных, не уставая поражаться стойкости духа молодого педагога, с щемящим сердце чувством представляя себя на его месте. У Эйса, как он сказал, в то тяжелое для него время – хотя, почему «в то», если ему до сих пор было сложно даже разговаривать о самой возможности побывать в спорткомплексе, не говоря уж о большем? – рядом были верные друзья, которые не оставили его и помогли выкарабкаться из бездны отчаяния. Как он повел бы себя на его месте, Зоро не знал, да и, говоря откровенно, знать не горел желанием. Но одно было очевидно – таких друзей, как у Портгаса у него не было… вообще никого, кроме Коширо-сана, не было. Или?..  
Изрядная доля размышлений в эти дни перепала и шебутному братцу его учителя, а так же его сумасшедшей компании. Ророноа не рискнул бы пока произнести в адрес ребят громкое слово «друзья», но, по его мнению, сами они очень даже хорошо подходили под эту категорию. Забавно, но, поначалу немного поражающие мечника своей сумасбродностью ребята, все же запали в его душу, и мысли о них больше не приносили с собой недоумение, а скорее вызывали на губах легкую улыбку.  
Отвлекая зеленоволосого от раздумий, в кармане его джинсов коротко провибрировал телефон, указывая его хозяину на то, что ему пришла смс. Зоро, убедившись, что учитель вещает о чем-то своем, не обращая на учеников и толики своего драгоценнейшего внимания, вытащил мобильный и недоуменно уставился на текст пришедшего сообщения.  
«Йо, Зоро! Помоги решить задачу по математике».  
Некоторое время зеленоволосый продолжал тупо пялиться в экран телефона, пытаясь вникнуть, кто и что конкретно у него просит, как тут же пришла вторая смс.  
«Ну, Зоро, ну тебе ведь не сложно, вы это в том году проходили!».  
«Луффи?» – сопоставив все имеющиеся в его распоряжении факты и придя к соответствующему выводу, мечник набрал в смс всего одно слово и нажал кнопку отправки сообщения.  
«Даа! Так, ты мне поможешь?» – мгновенно пришел ответ.  
«Откуда у тебя вообще мой номер?».  
«Да какая разница откуда? Главное, что он есть!» – как и обычно отмахнулся от чего-то недостойного, по его мнению, внимания Монки.  
«У Эйса в телефоне нашел» – пришла вдогонку еще одна смс, не успел мечник даже нажать кнопку, дабы написать мальчишке ответ. Зоро машинально бросил взгляд в сторону преподавательского стола, хотя, старшего из братьев Ди там предсказуемо не обнаружилось – сейчас у них был урок японской истории.  
«А почему у него помощи не просишь?» – уже предугадывая, какой ему придет ответ, все же задал вопрос Ророноа.  
«Он мне никогда не подсказывает на экзаменах» – зеленоволосый весело хмыкнул.  
«Ясно. Черт с тобой – давай текст задачи».  
«Ура! Зоро, я – твой должник!».

* * *

После уроков зеленоволосый школьник, по уже сложившейся за прошедшие пару недель традиции, постучался в двери учительской и прошел внутрь, дожидаясь пока сенсей завершит все свои дела на рабочем месте и они пойдут к нему домой. В этот раз Эйс не заставил себя долго ждать – Зоро застал его облачающимся в верхнюю одежду. Перед тем как покинуть здание, парни подошли к шкафчикам с обувью на первом этаже, и мечник накинул свою куртку, которую до этого он держал в руках и переобулся.  
По дороге до квартиры Портгаса, они обычно разговаривали о всякой ерунде, точнее брюнет много болтал, выводя своего ученика на разговор, что со временем начало даваться ему все легче и легче. В этот же раз Зоро заговорил с учителем первым.  
– Стало известно примерное время начала соревнований по кэнджутсу, – заметил мечник, поправляя спадающий с плеча ремень сумки.  
– Да? И когда они? – покосился на шедшего рядом с ним парня математик.  
– В середине ноября, точная дата и список участников будут известны в конце недели, – проинформировал сенсея Ророноа.  
– Забросишь подготовку к олимпиаде? – лукаво улыбнулся Эйс.  
– С чего такие выводы? – Зоро удивленно взглянул на своего спутника. – Я не из тех, кто бросает дела на середине.  
– Ну, что же, рад это слышать, – хмыкнул Портгас. – Тогда удвоим усилия?  
– Что? – зеленоволосый пораженно замер от открывающихся перед ним перспектив, но тут брюнет расхохотался при взгляде на лицо своего ученика и весело ему подмигнул.


	13. Chapter 13

**- 13. Талисман на удачу -**

Следующая пара недель пролетела перед глазами юного мечника настолько быстро, что он даже и не успел толком понять, что к чему. Его дни были наполнены усиленными тренировками, которым Зоро стал уделять еще больше, нежели обычно, внимания. Как и предсказывал парень, в прошлую пятницу стали известны результаты отборочного тура и зеленоволосый школьник, как и ожидалось, оказался в числе участников турнира. Тот должен был состояться в Ренбункан Додзё в Йокогаме в середине ноября. Ророноа удивительно везло на противников – в этот раз им снова оказался гайдзин, называющий себя коротко и ёмко – Ом. Судя по видеозаписям, которые парень прокручивал раз за разом, этот качок был более сильным соперником, чем Бонс, хотя, это было и без того очевидно.  
Но сколько бы сильно не была зеленоволосая голова забита мыслями о предстоящих соревнованиях, мечник не забывал и о подготовке к другому важному мероприятию – олимпиаде по математике. Тут практически ничего не изменилось. Зоро продолжал заниматься с Эйс-сенсеем у того дома, получать гору домашнего задания из числа задачек позаковыристее и вести с молодым педагогом разговоры ни о чем и обо всем. Школьник с улыбкой вспоминал свой первый поход к учителю в гости, когда он терялся из-за необходимости называть того по имени. Сейчас с этим не возникало абсолютно никаких проблем. Портгас был отличным парнем и веселым и весьма интересным собеседником. Имея свою собственную точку зрения относительно всего, что происходило в этом – да и в загробном, кстати, тоже – мире, математик охотно делился своими мыслями, открывая своему ученику новые горизонты и углы, с точки зрения которых, многие вещи представали для Ророноа в новом свете. Что, определенно, не могло ему не нравиться. Помимо всего прочего, Зоро чувствовал в сенсее родственную душу, тот так же был спортсменом и в своем прошлом скрывал печальные и болезненные события.  
Но самое, пожалуй, парадоксальное заключалось в том, что, учитывая возросший загруз парня предстоящими соревнованиями и традиционные школьные экзамены, все еще продолжающиеся в ряде школ города, количество посиделок и прогулок совместно с Луффи и его друзьями не только не уменьшилось, но даже, наоборот, увеличилось. Не сказать, что Зоро это сильно напрягало, скорее все же эта сумасшедшая компашка приносила ему массу положительных эмоций, которых в его жизни до знакомства с ребятами не было очень уж много.

* * *

В воскресение, несмотря на разрешение Коширо-сана отдохнуть в честь праздника, мечник устроил себе двойную тренировку, ради которой пришел в додзё на пару часов раньше обычного, и провел, уже давно ставшее традиционным, занятие с группой младшеклассников. После того, как зал опустел, наставник с легкой улыбкой на губах поздравил своего ученика с достигнутым совершеннолетием и вручил тому небольшой подарок. Зоро недоуменно взглянул на оказавшийся в его руке амулет на удачу и перевел непонимающий взгляд на Коширо-сана.  
– Его сделала Куина, она верила в ту силу, которой он может обладать. А буквально через пару недель на пороге нашего додзё появился самоуверенный молодой человек с зелеными волосами, впоследствии ставший тем, кто повел ее вперед к заветной мечте и назвавшийся ее другом, – все так же мягко улыбаясь, ответил на невысказанный вопрос мечника наставник.  
Теперь Ророноа взглянул на неказистый с виду предмет, покоящийся на его ладони несколько иначе. Немного потертый временем небольшой кусочек ткани зеленого цвета с вышитыми на нем золотом иероглифами и белой пушистой кисточкой, завязанной в аккуратный узел, вдруг стал мечнику дороже всех сокровищ в мире. [1]  
– Сенсей… спасибо, – чуть сдавленным голосом, но все же горячо и искренне Зоро поблагодарил учителя за подарок, аккуратно сжимая его в руке.  
– Надеюсь, он тоже принесет тебе счастье, – добродушно ответил тот.  
После того, как неожиданный подарок был надежно упрятан во внутренний карман курточки, зеленоволосый принял душ, переоделся и вышел из родного здания, хрустя найденным в сумке яблоком. Но не успел парень отойти от додзё и на пару шагов как знакомый голос заставил его остановиться и обернуться на зов.  
– Зоро! – радостно вопил младший Ди на всю округу, размахивая руками.  
– Луффи? Откуда?.. – тут мечник заметил, что паренек был не один, а в компании Усоппа и Чоппера.  
– Ты чего так долго? Воскресение же – выходной! Мы тебя уже час ждем! – широченная улыбка не покидала лицо брюнета, даже несмотря на появившиеся нотки нетерпения и упрека в его голосе.  
– Час? Зачем? И как вы вообще узнали?.. А, хотя это уже все равно не важно, – махнул рукой зеленоволосый, вспомнив, каким макаром Луффи отрыл его номер. Его мобильный, кстати сказать, теперь был просто завален смсками от паренька и других ребят. Особенно часто они приходили, когда Монки было скучно на очередном уроке в школе.  
– Как это зачем? Мы идем к Эйсу! – оповестил зеленоволосого школьник.  
– Я…  
– А ты идешь с нами, и это не обсуждается!  
– Но… Ладно, а какой хоть повод-то на этот раз? – уже не понаслышке зная о характере младшего из братьев и том, что в подобных случаях спорить с ним было абсолютно бесполезно, вздохнул Зоро. – Очередной провал с экспериментами Усоппа? В соседний супермаркет завезли новый сорт мяса? Бровастый идиот сбрил свою завитушку?  
– Твой день рождения! – обезоруживающе улыбнулся ошарашенному и замершему на одном месте мечнику Луффи.  
Ророноа перевел недоумевающий взгляд с одного паренька на другого, но ответом ему были лишь искренние улыбки… друзей? Парень машинально сжал в ладони, покоящийся в кармане курточки амулет Куины, уголки его губ слегка дрогнули, а во взгляде, обращенном к ребятам, засквозили нотки благодарности.  
– Ну, чего все застыли-то? – нетерпеливо заскулил Луффи. – Там у Санджи и Эйса наверняка уже все готово! Идемте скорее! – подталкивая улыбающегося Зоро в спину, Монки поспешил навстречу веселью.

* * *

**A/N**  
**[1] Талисман** Зоро можно увидеть на фото в левом верхнем углу: cs408821_vk_me/v408821773/9d9/EA3EdYUzNAY_jpg (вместонижнего подчеркивания ставим точку)


	14. Chapter 14

**- 14. День рождения только раз в году -**

Вечеринка в честь празднования дня рождения Зоро, состоявшаяся в квартире Эйса, затянулась до самого позднего вечера. Еда и напитки уже давно были сметены со стола прожорливой компанией, оставившей за собой гору грязной посуды, живописно расположенной на обоих столах, подоконнике и даже на полу в гостиной, а так же приличных размеров батарею из выстроившихся в ряд бутылок из-под пива, выпитого Портгасом на пару с именинником. За окном уже вовсю царствовала ночь, наступившая неожиданно рано, что, впрочем, лишь сыграло ребятам на руку – в темноте смотреть ужастики было как нельзя лучше.  
Молодой преподаватель со своей извечной радушной улыбкой вытолкал всех взашей, до того, как ушла последняя электричка, памятуя о том, что завтра всем ребятам, да и ему тоже, надо было появиться в школе, и, очень желательно, не позднее первого звонка. В небольшой квартирке остался только младший братишка учителя, увлеченно доедающий жареную курочку.  
Эйс, взглянул на мелкого обжору, усмехнулся и вышел из комнаты, скрываясь в темноте коридора. Луффи проводил парня цепким взглядом внимательных ко всему карих глаз, но остался на своем месте, принявшись поглощать любимое им мясо с удвоенным энтузиазмом.  
Портгас прошел в кухню и остановился напротив окна, невидящим взглядом скользя по до боли знакомому пейзажу за стеклом. Черт, кажется, это уже становилось традицией, назойливой такой и не приносящей в его жизнь чего-то светлого и позитивного, традицией. Парень снова, как и во многие дни прежде, принялся обдумывать и сложившуюся ситуацию в целом, и поведение своего ученика и свои к нему чувства в частности.  
По-хорошему, конечно же, не стоило и вообще пытаться хоть что-то начинать, прав был Марко, тысячу раз прав. Но совладать с собой, в данном случае, было почему-то абсолютно нереально. Вот и сегодня, Эйсу приходилось прикладывать усилия для того, чтобы хотя бы не так откровенно пялиться на Зоро. Что уж говорить о все возрастающем с каждым новым днем желании брюнета подойти к школьнику, прикоснуться к нему, зарыться рукой в эти странного цвета зеленые волосы, ощутить каковы они на ощупь, обнять, покрепче притянув его к себе, попробовать его губы на вкус… Все эти мысли и чувства просто сводили парня с ума, не давая ему и минуты покоя ни днем, ни ночью.  
Портгас раз за разом находил причины и слова, чтобы еще чуть-чуть приблизиться к мечнику, постепенно, шаг за шагом открывая для себя все новые и новые грани в его характере и позволяя тому открыться и для других. В какой-то степени это завораживало даже больше, чем все мысли о возможных – о, ками-сама, он что, и правда на что-то надеется? Наивный идиот! – отношениях с Зоро. Видеть все чаще появляющуюся на его губах улыбку, азарт в установившемся соперничестве с Санджи, задорные искорки в изумрудных глазах от новых затей Луффи и остальных… Все это, само по себе, уже было достижением и дорогого стоило, но старший Ди эгоистично не желал останавливаться на этом.  
– Эйсу, – в дверях, утопающей в темноте, кухни показалась немного встревоженная мордочка Монки. – Все в порядке?  
– Луффи… да, все нормально, – не оборачиваясь и продолжая стоять к брату спиной, тихо ответил Портгас. – Иди, ложись спать, я сейчас подойду.  
– Эйсу, – непослушный паренек прошел внутрь и замер рядом с молодым учителем.  
Портгас покосился на него, но больше не стал прогонять мальчишку, и некоторое время парни просто стояли молча у окна кухни, вглядываясь в далекие огни за стеклом и продолжая размышлять каждый о чем-то своем. Старший брат знал, что младшенький уже успел догадаться о его влечении к зеленоволосому школьнику, благо сие не было великой тайной, и был сейчас благодарен тому за эту безмолвную поддержку.  
– Эй, Луффи, – справившись с охватившими его эмоциями, веселым голосом спросил Эйс, – Как думаешь, время для торта уже настало?  
– Для торта всегда самое время! – радостно откликнулся тот и полез в холодильник, разыскивая среди завалов съестного на полках недавно испеченную блондином сладость.  
Молодой учитель уже успел вытащить из верхнего шкафчика пару чистых тарелок, оставшихся после набега на его квартиру празднующих день рождения детей, и две ложки и нож из подставки.  
– Лу, там пиво еще осталось? – спросил брата Эйс, вырезая из торта два куска и складывая их в блюдца.  
– Неа, – радостно возвестил младший Ди, захлопывая дверцу холодильника. – Только сок. Будешь?  
– Черт с ним, сок так сок. Достань кружки, – попросил Портгас, усаживаясь на одну из табуреток, стоящих за столом на кухне.  
– За день рождения Зоро? – улыбнулся математик.  
– Кампай! – с энтузиазмом воскликнул Монки, салютуя своей чашкой.  
– Кампай!


	15. Chapter 15

**- 15. Дилемма - **

– Эйс, кончай уже мельтешить…  
Марко развалился на диване в квартире своего друга и лениво щелкал пультом от телевизора в поисках канала, показывающего хоть что-то более или менее адекватное. Наконец, его выбор пал на какой-то средненького качества боевик, и парень приготовился было вникать в происходящее на экране, но, вышагивающий по комнате взад и вперед, Портгас усиленно его отвлекал. Некоторое время блондин старался игнорировать старшего из братьев Ди, но, в конце концов, не выдержал и, забив на кино, принялся следить за тем взглядом, слегка поворачивая голову.  
– Эйс, да что опять-то случилось?  
– Ничего не случилось, с чего ты взял? – пробубнил парень себе под нос, и не думая останавливаться.  
– А то я не вижу, что это не так, – хмыкнул Феникс.  
– Нет, правда ничего, просто… просто я… – брюнет замялся с ответом и растерянно замер посреди комнаты.  
– Я думал, ты все уже решил по поводу своего школьника, – заметил блондин, щелкая на пульте по кнопке, переводящей показ в беззвучный режим.  
– Да, но…  
– Но?  
– Черт, Марко! Два месяца уже прошло, два долбаных месяца, а я ни малейшего понятия о том, как к нему подойти! – нервно воскликнул Эйс, запуская в темные волосы пятерню и яростно их взлохмачивая.  
– О, с этими вопросами лучше к Сачу, – хохотнул Феникс.  
– Ага, он с меня потом не слезет со своими расспросами о том, как дела продвигаются, – насуплено буркнул Портгас.  
– Что да, то да, – протянул в ответ светловолосый парень и на некоторое время задумался. – А ты уверен, что к твоему мечнику вообще можно соваться с подобными предложениями? Он, вроде, с виду обычный, нормальный парень, безо всяких там отклонений...  
– Черт, да ни в чем я уже не уверен!  
– Да ладно-ладно, не психуй, – примирительно улыбнулся блондин. – Ну, а как ты подошел бы ко мне?  
– К тебе? – недоуменно выгнул бровь брюнет.  
– Ну, да. Знаешь, как это бывает во всяких дешевеньких кино? Представь, что я – это он, – пафосно изрек Феникс, растягивая губы в улыбке и задорно сверкая глазами.  
Эйс еще пару мгновений недоверчиво разглядывал своего друга, но затем лукаво усмехнулся, и нарочито медленно подошел к сидящему на диване парню, склоняясь над ним и чуть приподнимая его подбородок согнутым указательным пальцем.  
– Милый, – томно прошептал Портгас прямо в губы блондина, – Позволь мне любить тебя всю ночь.  
– Только если ты будешь снизу, – с энтузиазмом подхватил шутку светловолосый.  
– Блин, Марко, я вообще-то серьезно, – враз растеряв всю свою показную веселость, вдруг выпрямился Эйс.  
– Серьезно меня хочешь? – хохотнул тот, но словив предостерегающий взгляд янтарных глаз, прекратил паясничать. – Черт, дружище, да мне-то откуда знать, какие приемчики сработают при соблазнении парня?  
– Ну, что бы смогло завести тебя?  
– Голая Боа Хэнкок [1] в моей кровати? – предположил Феникс. – Нет? Не то? Ну, не знаю, у тебя же вроде тоже не плохое тело, ну, по гейским меркам?  
– От Луффи и то толку бы больше было, – шутливо проворчал Портгас, плюхаясь на диванчик рядом с другом.  
– Скажешь тоже – Луффи! Он у тебя вообще еще даже задумываться о противоположном поле не должен, а уж о своем собственном и подавно, – фыркнул светловолосый, и не думая даже, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть подвинуться и освободить молодому учителю место.  
– Тебе вот смешно, а у меня, можно сказать, решается вопрос жизни и смерти, – патетично, но с явно проскальзывающей в голосе улыбкой, произнес старший Ди.  
– Ну, покрутись, что ли, вокруг него голым… ну, тогда полуголым, – исправился Феникс, встретившись взглядом с Эйсом. – Да что не так-то опять?  
– Где ты видел натурала, заводящегося при виде обнаженного мужского тела? – с явной долей скепсиса, спросил брюнет.  
– Ну, мало ли, в жизни всякие люди встречаются… – в ответ Марко лишь пожал плечами.  
– Тебя самого-то это сильно заводит? Поди, не знаешь, куда деваться из-за дикого возбуждения, что охватывает все твое тело, при виде знойного красавчика, выходящего из душа в одном полотенце в клубе? – подколол друга Портгас, лукаво улыбаясь.  
– Ну… – светловолосый нахмурил брови, обдумывая следующий пункт плана по обольщению натурала геем, – Тогда заставь его ревновать...  
– Ты бы сильно меня приревновал, даже увидь как я трахаю Изо?  
– А Изо разве в пассиве?  
– А какая разница?  
– Ну, собственно, никакой, ровно, как и ревности, а вот на глаза Сача я бы тебе после такого попадаться не советовал, – хмыкнул блондин.  
– Да это просто пример был, – отмахнулся от подколки темноволосый парень.  
– Это ты ему потом объяснять будешь, – подмигнул ему Марко.  
Эйс тяжело вздохнул, и парни на некоторое время замолчали, усиленно размышляя над сложившейся дилеммой. И хотя Феникс не был в восторге даже от самой этой идеи, но не помочь другу не мог, да и Ророноа показался ему неплохим парнем, насколько об этом можно было судить по их кратковременной встрече.  
– Н-да, дела… похоже тебе ничего не остается, как просто прямо ему во всем признаться, – задумчиво проговорил блондин.  
– Все шуточки шутишь?  
– Отнюдь, сам посуди – различные увертывания и выкрутасы, думается мне, твоему мальчику не очень-то понравятся, слишком уж он простой и бесхитростный. Да и напористыми действиями тут тоже мало чего добьешься, прирежет он тебя еще катаной ненароком.  
– Так оно, но, если бы только все было так просто, – тяжело вздохнул Портгас.  
– Зато скучной твою жизнь уж точно не назовешь, – хмыкнул Марко и Эйс улыбнулся самыми краешками губ, бросив на друга благодарный взгляд.

* * *

**A/N**  
**[1] **Предположим, что Королева Амазонок в данном фике – известная японская актриса.


	16. Chapter 16

**- 16. Все грани прошлого - **

Раздавшийся совершенно неожиданно для хозяина небольшой квартирки звонок, оторвал его от размышлений над очередной заковыристой задачей по математике. Зоро поднял голову и взглянул в сторону коридора, откуда уже донеслась новая трель. Прошествовав к входной двери, парень распахнул ее и немного удивленно уставился на открывшуюся ему картину. У противоположной стены, прислонившись к ней спиной и засунув руки в карманы короткой дутой куртки, стоял светловолосый парень, насколько помнил его Ророноа, лучший друг Эйс-сенсея – Марко, по прозвищу Феникс. Кивнув головой в знак приветствия, зеленоволосый посторонился, давая своему нежданному гостю войти в его квартиру.  
– Чай, кофе, пиво? – спросил мечник блондина, открывая дверцу навесного шкафчика, когда парни оказались в небольшой кухне.  
– Чай вполне подойдет, – отозвался тот, садясь на табурет за столом и рассматривая чистое и опрятное, без единой лишней вещи помещение. – Что, даже больше ничего и не спросишь?  
– Например? – школьник бросил взгляд на своего гостя, доставая все необходимое для приготовления горячего ароматного напитка.  
– Ну, например, как я здесь оказался и что я тут забыл? – усмехнулся Феникс, внимательно глядя на все манипуляции с водой, заваркой и посудой, которые в этот момент проделывал Зоро.  
– По поводу первого – тут я уже ничему не удивляюсь, ну а насчет второго мне кажется, что я в любом случае узнаю, чем обязан, – хмыкнул Ророноа, завершая все приготовления и разливая чай в две глиняные чашки и ставя их на стол. Вытащив из шкафа еще и пакет с каким-то печеньем, парень устроился напротив Марко.  
– Хм, а ведь неплохо! Не хуже, чем получается у Санджи, – удивленно воскликнул Феникс, немного отхлебнув из своей кружки и поднимая взгляд на, поморщившегося от нелестного сравнения, зеленоволосого. – Где ты этому научился, ты же, вроде, не интересовался кулинарией?  
– В додзё, – нехотя пояснил Зоро. – У нас было несколько уроков и по другим обрядам и традициям Японии.  
Блондин хмыкнул и снова сделал глоток превосходно заваренного напитка – Санджи бы инфаркт хватил, если бы ему довелось его попробовать. Поставив чашку на стол и сцепив пальцы в замок, Марко вдруг посерьезнел – все-таки он сюда пришел не мастерством мечника восхищаться, а по делу, им еще предстоял тяжелый разговор.  
– Знаешь, – начал Феникс, – А ведь вы с Эйсом в чем-то похожи. Не столько в плане характеров, хотя, если вспомнить каким он был, то и в этом тоже, но еще и в плане жизни и судьбы в целом.  
Ророноа недоуменно нахмурился, не понимая, куда клонит его гость и что он тем самым хочет донести до него.  
– Начать хотя бы с того, что Эйс тоже рос без родителей, как и ты…  
– Но, как же Эдвард-сан? – перебил светловолосого школьник.  
– Эдвард-сан? Откуда?..  
– Эйс говорил, что его отец владелец сети спортивных клубов, – пояснил Зоро настороженно нахмурившемуся парню.  
– Хм, ясно… но, хотя мы и зовем его отцом, это не так. Он – наш тренер, человек, давший нам крышу над головой и ощущение собственной значимости, нужности кому-то. Эйса он взял к себе, когда тот был еще совсем мальчишкой. Ты бы видел его в то время! – невольная улыбка прокралась на лицо блондина. – Самоуверенный, ершистый юнец, наглый до безобразия и настолько же потерянный и несчастный. Мы познакомились с ним в старшей школе. Ояджи… то есть, Эдвард-сан был нашим наставником в клубе, где мы начали заниматься муай таем. Мы все называли его отцом, но для Эйса это слово имело свой собственный, особый смысл…  
Марко ненадолго замолчал, погрузившись в свои воспоминания, а Зоро продолжал молча сверлить его все еще ничего не понимающим взглядом. Мечник недоумевал, зачем Феникс все это ему сейчас рассказывает? Ведь предполагается, что это личное, что-то, о чем нельзя говорить не только с первым встречным, но и просто с малознакомым человеком. Так почему тогда? И при этом, он еще смеет называться лучшим другом Портгас-сенсея, когда вот так вот запросто выдает такую важную информацию?  
– Родители Эйса погибли еще до его рождения… ну, практически… – вновь продолжил свой невеселый рассказ Марко, поднимая голову и ловя несколько растерянный взгляд зеленых глаз. – Они были геологами, учеными, помешанными на своей работе, много колесили по стране, периодически катаясь и в заграничные командировки. В одну из вот таких вот поездок и отправился отец Эйса, в то время как его мать уже носила под сердцем малыша. Та экспедиция стала последней. Из-за сошедшего в горах, где проходили исследования, оползня тело собирали по кусочкам и хоронили в закрытом гробу спустя уже пару месяцев после трагедии. Мать, не выдержав потрясения, скончалась при родах, бывших преждевременными, и оставила своего новорожденного сына сиротой, – сдавленным голосом все продолжал говорить Марко, так и не отпуская взгляд мечника.  
Зеленоволосый парень сидел не в силах пошевелиться, ошарашенный страшной историей, которую ему сейчас поведал блондин. Он никак не мог поверить в то, что сейчас они говорили об одном и том же человеке. Еще только узнав о травме сенсея, парень никак не мог понять, каким образом тому удавалось оставаться веселым и жизнерадостным, а теперь вот оказалось, что его прошлое таило в себе куда как больше печальных, воистину ужасающих событий. Но тут его мозг, выловил нотку несоответствия в рассказе Феникса.  
– Погоди… а как же Луффи?..  
– Луффи? – непонимающе переспросил Марко. – А, так они же не братья…  
– Но, как же…  
– Эйса воспитывал друг его отца, он же дедушка Луффи. Они с самого рождения мелкого были вместе, потому и называют себя братьями, – тепло улыбнулся Феникс, но, тут же посуровев, продолжил. – Но, тем не менее, зная всю правду, которую от него не стали скрывать, Эйс рос, чувствуя себя брошенным и никому не нужным. Этакий озлобившийся на весь мир маленький беспомощный котенок. Не чувствуя любви родителей, он ненавидел их. Точнее, он ненавидел отца, оставившего их с матерью ради каких-то идиотских никому не нужных исследований. Во всем он, прежде всего, винил своего отца, но доля ненависти перепадала и матери, ведь она оставила его, предпочтя уйти вслед за своим любимым мужем…  
– Зачем… зачем ты вообще все это мне рассказываешь? – потрясенный этой историей хрипло спросил Ророноа, прочистив горло.  
– Просто… я хочу, чтобы ты знал. Ну, а причины… ты поймешь все сам, но чуть позже… – откинувшись на спинку стула и скрестив на груди руки, откликнулся Марко.  
Зоро продолжал сверлить недоверчивым взглядом своего гостя, который, снова усмехнулся и подмигнул школьнику.  
– Да ладно, не парься пока, всему свое время, – произнеся эту загадочную фразу, блондин легко поднялся со своего места, тут же разворачиваясь и направляясь в коридор. Зоро нахмурился, но, решив, что у него еще будет время, чтобы все обдумать, отправился вслед за ним.  
– Надеюсь, все тобой сейчас услышанное останется между нами, и в первую очередь не должен знать сам Эйс, – заговорщицким шепотом оповестил зеленоволосого парня Марко, и когда тот серьезно и уверенно кивнул, протянул ему раскрытую ладонь. Зоро удивленно взглянул на блондина, понимая, что это не было простым актом прощания со старым знакомым, а скорее больше походило на то, что его признали и, более того, сочли равным и приняли. Школьник улыбнулся и крепко и искренне пожал протянутую руку.

* * *

Феникс резво сбежал по ступенькам вниз, вышел во двор старенькой многоэтажки и обернулся, сунув руки в карманы куртки и пытаясь угадать которые окна принадлежали квартире Зоро.  
Тот действительно, как ему и показалось вначале, был неплохим парнем, да и шебутной братец его лучшего друга отзывался о нем исключительно позитивно, а уж чему-чему, а чутью мелкого на людей можно было доверять. Оставалось только, чтобы этот хороший парень правильно истолковал всю складывающуюся вокруг его скромной персоны ситуацию и адекватно ее принял, потому, как заново собирать сердце и душу Эйса по кусочкам было отнюдь непростым занятием.  
Блондин, бросив последний взгляд на серое здание, развернулся и лениво потопал в сторону клуба. Дела амурные – это, конечно, хорошо, но и про свои тренерские обязанности забывать не стоило.


	17. Chapter 17

**- 17. Звон стали -**

За всей той суматохой, в которую превратилась ранее спокойная и размеренная жизнь Зоро, неделя пролетела незаметно, и уже в пятницу утром мечник уехал в Йокогаму. Город встретил его пасмурным небом и мелким накрапывающим дождиком. Парень зябко передернул плечами, пожалуй, впервые в жизни несколько сожалея, что он вновь остался один, Коширо-сан не в счет, конечно же.  
Закинув все вещи в свой номер в гостинице, учитель и ученик направились в додзё – осмотреться, познакомиться с судьями, тренерами и, если повезет, то и с новым соперником, порой это приносило больше пользы, чем неделя за просмотром видео. Увы, в этот раз фортуна решила покапризничать и Ома им увидеть не удалось – он должен был прибыть несколькими часами позднее, ну, а сидеть и ждать у моря погоды не входило ни в планы Зоро, ни в планы его сенсея, и они, узнав и увидев все, что им было нужно, вернулись в номер, забредя по дороге в небольшое кафе пообедать.  
Вечер фехтовальщика прошел за подготовкой к соревнованиям, легкой разминкой и растяжкой, а так же полировкой катан. Вообще у Ророноа было три красавицы-катаны, но на татами он, как правило выходил с двумя, выбирая те, которые подходили против того или иного противника лучше всего. Хоть в кэнджутсу правила и были достаточно зыбкой вещью, но все же использование трех мечей в бою воспрещалось. Это не то чтобы очень сильно бесило парня, он мог одинаково хорошо управляться хоть с одним, хоть с двумя и хоть со всеми тремя клинками, но все же немного раздражало, самую чуточку. Зоро хотел в будущем открыть свою собственную школу владения мечом, где собирался преподавать именно санторью, вкупе со всеми остальными техниками и приемами боя.

* * *

Наутро ритуал разминки и растяжки повторился, но уже в раздевалке додзё, выделенной для зеленоволосого школьника, после чего парень застыл в позе лотоса, медитируя перед началом своего боя. Наконец, время подошло, и Зоро поднялся со своего места и прошел в зал, где должен был состояться его поединок.  
Как только парень увидел своего противника, то тут же еще раз удостоверился, что судьба дама своенравная. Это было так символично, он сам в белом кэндоги [1] и черных хакама [2], и Ом, стоящий напротив него и полностью облаченный в темные одежды. На поясе гайдзина висел только один меч, но сражаться с двумя клинками против одного не было чем-то из ряда вон в подобных боях. Кэндзюцу вообще, в отличие от того же кэндо или иайдо, сохранило больше традиций ведения боя на мечах, давая противникам возможность почувствовать в своих руках настоящее, смертоносное оружие, при этом не стесняя себя целой горой защитного обмундирования. Каждый поединок приносил его участнику просто неизгладимые незабываемые впечатления, хотя – мечник усмехнулся, на мгновение прижимая руку к скрытой за плотной тканью кэндоги кожей груди и вспоминая тот свой опрометчивый бой – порой речь тут шла не только об эмоциональном уровне его восприятия. И все эти идиоты из всяких там обществ, типа защиты природы и прав человека и прочей мути могли хоть локти кусать, но искусство владения мечом, как и другие традиции их страны, им у них отнять не удастся.  
Мечник, резко выплывая из своих мыслей, вдруг нахмурился и обвел взглядом зрителей, расположившихся на скамейках, расставленных по всему периметру площадки. Кажется, ему послышалось?.. Но тут он наткнулся на улыбающееся во все тридцать два лицо Луффи, и его глаза удивленно расширились, а младший Ди, поняв, что друг его наконец-то заметил, радостно засмеялся и замахал руками. Переведя взгляд на сидящих рядом с неугомонным мальчишкой, Ророноа с удивлением понял, что тут собралась вся честная компания, ободряюще улыбающаяся и показывающая жестами все то, что он, Зоро, должен был сделать со своим противником. Парень хмыкнул и столкнулся взглядом со ставшим таким привычным янтарем, отмечая в нем искорки тревоги и напряжения. Черт! Зачем эти остолопы вообще его притащили с собой? Но тут Эйс моргнул и посмотрел на школьника уже совсем другим взглядом, сумев взять в себя в руки. Зеленоволосый нахмурился, но Портгас, ухмыльнувшись, подмигнул ему и показал взглядом куда-то вверх. Мечник посмотрел выше и, наконец-то, заметил это.  
Это был огромный плакат, на котором крупными буквами было выведено: «Fight, Marimo!», а по краям пририсованы по три зеленых шарика, призванных, по всей видимости, изображать выше обозначенные водоросли.  
– Вот же идиоты, – тихо пробормотал парень, даже не пытаясь скрыть счастливой улыбки.  
Коширо-сенсей, сидящий на скамейке, специально отведенной для тренеров участников соревнований, заметил перемены в настроении своего подопечного, после того как тот просканировал зрительные ряды. На губах мужчины появилась еле заметная улыбка, он был безумно рад, что теперь у его ученика появились те люди, которые могли стать его опорой и поддержкой.  
Сигнал главного судьи оборвал шум в зале и возвестил о начале поединка. Противники вышли в центр татами, низко поклонились друг другу, отдавая дань традициям и правилам ведения боя, а затем начали пристально вглядываться в глаза соперника, держа правую руку на рукояти катаны, левой обхватывая сая [3] и большим пальцем упираясь в цубу [4], готовые в любой подходящий момент, при малейшем признаке слабины, мгновенно обнажить клинок.  
Бой начался внезапно. Еще секунду назад парни сверлили друг друга взглядами, но тут раздался звук скрещивающихся клинков и противники уже обходят друг друга по кругу, цепко выискивая слабое место врага.  
С первым же выпадом, волнение и нервозность, которые все нарастали в душе Эйса, ни в какую не пожелавшего пропустить такое знаменательное событие, как поединок Зоро, даже не смотря на свои отчаянные попытки избегать спортивные клубы и мероприятия, прорвалось лавиной и захлестнуло разум черноволосого парня. Он с каким-то болезненным напряжением подался вперед, жадно ловя взглядом каждое движение зеленоволосого, моля только о том, чтобы все закончилось благополучно и как можно скорее, отмечая, однако, что его ученик превосходно смотрится на татами с грозным оружием в руках. Такого Зоро хотелось еще сильнее.  
Соперники снова схлестнулись. В воздух хищно взметнулась сталь, бликуя в свете ламп, освещавших зал, и тут же, со свистом рассекая воздух, обрушилась на вовремя подставленные скрещенные лезвия двух мечей зеленоволосого. С усилием Зоро отбросил клинок Ома, делая выпад вперед, но успевая лишь мазнуть кончиком катаны по рукаву кэндоги, распарывая плотную ткань. Гайдзин, чертыхнувшись из-за совершенной оплошности, резко пошел в наступление, заставляя противника увертываться от серии молниеносных ударов, что тому успешно удалось сделать, после чего парни вновь отступили, сосредоточенно наблюдая за действиями друг друга.  
Уже с полчаса длился этот невообразимый поединок, что опять же сильно отличалось от правил сиаи [5], но, к вящему удовольствию одних и досаде других, сильнейшего судьям определить пока не удалось – противники подобрались друг другу под стать. Зрители сидели как на иголках, слаженно охая в самые ответственные моменты, даже Луффи проняло. И сейчас младший Ди, боясь пошевелиться и широко раскрыв рот, пристально следил взглядом за разворачивающимся в центре зала действом. На старшего из братьев было страшно смотреть. Ему и так-то с самого начала было очень не по себе в зале, а уж теперь-то, когда плюс к его собственным волнению и смятению, добавились еще и переживания за Зоро, стало во сто крат хуже. Он до сих пор не понимал, как ему удалось удержать себя в руках, когда зеленоволосый парень получил первую рану. Ничего серьезного, как оказалось, всего лишь мелкая царапина на предплечье, ради такого судьи даже бой не остановили – в последствии этими «ранениями» в огромном количестве обзавелись оба соперника – но алый росчерк на белоснежном кэндоги пробудил в душе брюнета настоящий шквал эмоций.  
Между тем, поединок продолжался, достигнув своего апогея. Сражающиеся на татами начали уставать, а соответственно и допускать ошибки, и теперь оставалось совсем немного времени, чтобы узнать, кто же из двоих парней лучший.  
Резкий рывок вперед, блок, кувырок, молниеносный выпад, блок, череда быстрых ударов. Сталь сверкала в лучах света, отбрасываемого лампами, яростно звеня от соприкосновений с прочным металлом, вместо податливой плоти. Противники тяжело дышали, стараясь делать это как можно незаметнее, но, не имея, увы, возможности смахнуть пот, застилающий глаза.  
Очередной резкий рывок вперед… осечка…  
Черт, да!  
Острие катаны с белоснежной рукоятью замирает в паре миллиметров от натужно вздымающейся груди гайдзина, а тонкие губы зеленоволосого парня растягиваются в победной улыбке.

* * *

**A/N  
[1] Кэндоги** – куртка для занятий кэндо, иайдо, айкидо. Куртка из плотного тяжелого хлопка с рельефным рисунком.  
**[2] Хакама** – широкие штаны в виде юбки с жесткими складками и поясом, мягким спереди и жестким сзади, одеваемые поверх кимоно или длинной куртки для кэндо или иайдо.  
**[3] Сая **– ножны катаны.  
**[4] Цуба **– она же гарда, предназначена для защиты руки от оружия противника. Вспоминаем Шусуй, последний меч Зоро, цуба у него в виде цветка.  
**[5] Сиаи** – поединок кэндо. Поединок ведется до трех очков, но тот, кто первым набрал два очка, считается победителем. Установленное время Сиаи – 5 минут.


	18. Chapter 18

**- 18. Лавры победы -**

– Нет, вы это видели? Видели? – Луффи и Усопп стояли друг напротив друга с широченными улыбками на лицах и подручными средствами в руках, типа тюбика геля для душа, расчески и зубной щетки, призванных изображать грозные катаны. Парни уже минут пятнадцать кружили в центре гостиничного номера, в котором поселился зеленоволосый мечник, с веселыми возгласами, восторженными замечаниями и смехом изображая недавно увиденный поединок.  
– Такой крутой блок! – младший Ди бухнулся на одно колено, выставляя вперед руки со скрещенными «мечами», встречающими грозное оружие друга.  
– А как Зоро его парировал, а потом резко ударил в ответ! – воскликнул кучерявый паренек, отступая назад и уворачиваясь от летящей в его сторону руки Монки с зажатой в ней щеткой.  
Остальная компания, включая Коширо-сенсея, расположилась на полу в комнате, потягивая кто сок, а кто и что покрепче и уплетая разномастные закуски. Волнение и переживания за зеленоволосого друга уже успели окончательно выветриться из сердец ребят, оставляя в них только легкую эйфорию от увиденного и радость за мечника. Сам виновник торжества, обмотанный бинтами и заклеенный пластырем, счастливо улыбался, потягивая заслуженное пиво, переводя взгляд с одного из парней на другого, улавливая порой боковым зрением растянутый на стенке давешний плакат «Fight, Marimo!».

* * *

– Не ожидал вас здесь увидеть, особенно тебя, – после того, как Коширо-сан увел большинство ребят в свои номера спать, потому как на утро им всем предстоял ранний подъем и дорога назад в Чибу, заметил Зоро, глядя на допивающего свое пиво Эйса.  
– Захотелось посмотреть, на что похож бой на настоящих катанах, – смешно округлив карие глаза, доверительным полушепотом произнес парень.  
– И как? Посмотрел? – нахмурившись из-за вернувшейся к учителю этой показной дурашливости, спросил Ророноа.  
– Посмотрел, – кивнул темноволосой головой тот.  
– И?  
– Опасным ты спортом занимаешься, Зоро, – неожиданно серьезно, что абсолютно не вязалось с только что мелькавшей на веснушчатом лице задорной улыбкой, произнес Эйс.  
– Так и муай тай не назовешь легкой прогулкой, – отметил школьник.  
– А я и не спорю насчет этого…  
Парни немного помолчали, каждый размышляя о чем-то своем.  
– Ты задумывался когда-нибудь о том, что в будущем не сможешь больше заниматься кэнджутсу? – спросил своего ученика Портгас, прожигая его внимательным взглядом.  
– С тех пор как услышал твою историю, иногда это бывает, – невесело хмыкнул зеленеволосый.  
– И что ты решил?  
– А что тут решать? – пожал плечами мечник.  
– Ты понимаешь, что когда спортсмен получает травму, то большой спорт ему больше не светит? Да и в любом случае, когда-нибудь все равно приходится завязывать… ты хоть на секунду представляешь себе, что значит – отказаться от любимого дела? – напряженно спросил старший Ди.  
– Я, конечно, не в полной мере понимаю твою боль, но… мне тоже приходилось терять… терять то, что мне было дорого, – нахмурившись парировал нападку брюнета Зоро. – Какого вообще черта ты здесь забыл, если невозможность заниматься муай тай все еще тебя так беспокоит?  
– Рано или поздно, но столкнуться со своими фобиями нам все равно приходится… похоже, для меня это время пришло… – еле слышно пробормотал Эйс, прерывая на секунду зрительный контакт.  
– Ты ведь не просто так затеял этот разговор? – вдруг спросил Ророноа. – Чего ты от меня хочешь? Я все равно не собираюсь бросать…  
– Кто я такой, чтобы заставлять тебя делать что-то настолько ужасное? – хмыкнул Портгас, немного уязвленный таким недоверием со стороны школьника к собственной персоне. – Более того, я надеюсь, что тебя никогда не постигнет та же участь.  
– Тогда что?..  
– Я лишь хотел, чтобы у тебя был запасной план, – просто ответил тот.  
– И в чем же он заключается? – все еще не совсем понимая, куда клонит учитель, недоуменно спросил Зоро.  
– Как насчет поступления в Университет Сендай?  
– Но… погоди… ведь там же учился ты? – зеленые глаза неверяще расширились.  
– Верно, – кивнул математик.  
– Нет… это невозможно… – выдохнул мечник, помотав головой.  
– Почему нет?  
– Я и учеба в университете? Как ты вообще себе это представляешь? – скептически выгнув тонкую бровь, поинтересовался у сенсея зеленоволосый школьник.  
– Очень даже отчетливо. Я же тебе не в Тодай [1] поступать предлагаю, – фыркнул Эйс.  
– Нет, это не мыслимо для меня…  
– Черт, Зоро! С каких пор ты стал настолько не уверенным в себе? – воскликнул брюнет, прервав своего ученика на полуслове, несколько раздраженный из-за ноток нерешительности, мелькающих в голосе парня, чего Портгас никак не ожидал услышать.  
– Я не…  
– А как еще это назвать? Самое сложное – сдать общенациональный экзамен [2], ну а в остальном проблем не будет – все-таки Сендай спортивный ВУЗ и руководство бдит за спортивными достижениями своих подопечных, ну а с этим у тебя проблем нет, – уже немного спокойнее продолжил преподаватель.  
– Зато есть еще одна другая проблема, помимо экзамена…  
– Оплата [3]? – Зоро утвердительно кивнул. – Ну, участие в соревнованиях, насколько мне известно, приносят кое-какой доход. К тому же, учеба в универе – та еще халява… ну, по сравнению с батрачеством в школе [4], конечно, а так-то тоже попотеть придется, – словив недоверчивый взгляд зеленоволосого тут же исправился Портгас. – Так что, время на подработку у тебя будет, а место найдется – у отца в Сендае два клуба.  
– Но…  
– Если решишься поступать, то тут возражения даже и приниматься не будут. А так, я тебе настоятельно советую обдумать все это, – выделив слово «если», показывая тем самым, что решение так или иначе остается за школьником, и он его ни к чему, ни в коем случае не принуждает, прервал всевозможные отказы и увиливания зеленоволосого парня старший Ди, поднимаясь со своего места.  
– Я подумаю, – согласился мечник, и Эйс мягко улыбнулся и весело ему подмигнул, после чего направился в свой с Луффи номер.

* * *

**A/N  
[1] Тодай **– сокращенной название Токийского Университета, считающегося самым престижным в стране, а и поступить туда сложно. В его стенах одновременно обучаются около 10 тысяч человек, 2000 из них — иностранцы. 90% выпускников Тодая занимают свое место в элите страны, два его выпускника стали лауреатами Нобелевской премии по литературе (Кавабата Ясунари и Оэ Кэндзабуро).  
**[2]** Поступление в университет проходит в два этапа. На первом выпускники старших школ сдают общенациональный экзамен. По его результатам они подают заявления в выбранный ими университет. Там решается вопрос об их допуске к собственно вступительным экзаменам, которые они затем и сдают.  
**[3]** Обучение в старшей школе и в университете платно всегда, но в государственных учреждениях оно дешевле. Существуют также платные частные начальные и средние школы. Во всех платных учреждениях можно учиться бесплатно или получить большую скидку, если выиграть конкурс стипендий.  
**[4]** Набор дисциплин подбирает себе сам студент, естественно, в определенных рамках. Больших курсовых и дипломных работ, как правило, не бывает — нужно лишь писать отчеты на несколько страниц. Поэтому студенты практически не привлекаются к серьезной научной работе. А если и привлекаются, то как помощники, но не как самостоятельные исследователи. Многие студенты посвящают время обучения поискам работы и живут разнообразными приработками.


	19. Chapter 19

**- 19. Рожденный летать -**

– Хэй, Зоро, – сенсей окликнул своего ученика, когда тот уже собирался покинуть гостеприимную квартиру. Прошла уже неделя после соревнований зеленоволосого мечника, и жизнь всех участников и зрителей сего мероприятия вернулась в свою привычную колею – к учебе, веселым прогулкам и посиделкам в новоприобретенной компании друзей, а также к занятиям с молодым учителем. Парень обернулся и вопросительно взглянул на брюнета, поправляя сумку на плече.  
– Завтра после школы, какие у тебя планы?  
– Да вроде пока никаких особо планов не было, – припоминая не забыл ли он чего, Ророноа нахмурил брови.  
– Отлично, тогда у меня есть идея. Дождись меня у раздевалки, – веснушчатое лицо озарилось улыбкой, хотя школьник уловил некоторое напряжение, притаившееся в самой глубине янтарных глаз, но благоразумно не стал задавать лишних вопросов.  
– Ты же не работаешь по субботам? – припомнил он.  
– Не работаю, – все так же счастливо улыбаясь, подтвердил догадки зеленоволосого Портгас. – Я зайду за тобой.  
– Я так понимаю, ты мне не скажешь, куда мы направимся? – полу-утвердительно спросил Зоро.  
– Ну почему же? В этом нет никакой великой тайны, – хмыкнул брюнет. – Мы пойдем в один из клубов отца – завтра будет что-то типа дня открытых дверей, и ребята устроят несколько показательных боев, а я, как мне помнится, обещал дать тебе возможность увидеть, как сражается Марко.  
– Постой... нет, это, конечно, классно и все такое... но... ты уверен? Еще недавно ты и носа не хотел показывать на арену, а теперь сам тащишь меня туда... – несколько сбитый с толку предложением сенсея, пробормотал мечник.  
– Если бы я не был уверен, то, можешь мне поверить, не стал бы ничего делать, – серьезно проговорил Эйс.  
– Хорошо, сходим, посмотрим на мастеров муай тай, – Зоро с полминуты пристально вглядывался в лицо Портгаса, выискивая в нем хоть каплю сомнений, но, не найдя таковых, тяжело вздохнул и кивнул, принимая предложение.  
– Отлично, завтра после уроков, – ослепительно улыбнулся математик и выпроводил-таки своего ученика за дверь.

* * *

На следующий день Эйс, как и предсказывал до этого, встретил зеленоволосого школьника у выхода из альма-матер, и парни направились в клуб, хотя – Зоро понял это несколько позже, лишь тогда, когда они очутились в самом здании – его скорее было уместно назвать огромным спорткомплексом, включающим в себя всевозможные спортивные кружки и секции, хотя, приоритетным направлением здесь все же оставался тайский бокс. По дороге брюнет был привычно весел и болтлив, хотя мечник заметил, что учитель оставался немного напряженным, и чем ближе они подходили к месту назначения, тем явственнее это проскальзывало, но снова вступать в бесполезный спор Ророноа не стал – в любом случае, он уже давно понял, что братья Ди те еще упрямцы, и если уж они что-то для себя решили, то не отступятся от этого до самого конца, и желательно победного.  
– Ты в порядке? – задал Зоро единственный вопрос, который мог себе позволить в этой ситуации.  
– Волнуешься обо мне? Это так мило, – привычная лукавая улыбка озарила невообразимо бледное лицо учителя.  
– Сколько ты вообще тут не был? – школьник раздраженно прищелкнул языком на паясничанья своего сенсея.  
– Ммм, дай-ка подумать... – протянул тот, подсчитывая что-то в уме, – Года полтора...  
– Так долго? – зеленоволосый вскинул удивленный взгляд на спутника.  
– Где-то около того, да… о, мы пришли!  
Моби Дик даже снаружи внушал невольное уважение – огромное, в несколько этажей здание, с фасада полностью облицованное стеклом. Над входом красовалось полотнище, призванное, по всей видимости, изображать пиратский флаг, по крайней мере, на нем был изображен усатый роджер и надпись: «Shirohige Kaizokudan».  
– А, так называется сеть клубов отца, – заметив удивление Зоро при виде эпатажного герба, пояснил Эйс. – Он просто помешан на морской тематике, кораблях и пиратах, – доверительно добавил он, распахивая перед юным мечником стеклянную дверь.  
В просторном холле было шумно, туда-сюда сновал народ, кто-то что-то усиленно пытался узнать на стойке администратора, но молоденькая девушка успешно умудрялась отбиваться от назойливых посетителей. Школьник пораженно замер, на что Портгас лишь усмехнулся – для него-то такая атмосфера была более чем привычной, в отличие от его ученика, которому ближе были тишина и спокойствие его родного додзё. Брюнет подмигнул своему ученику и кивком головы показал ему следовать за ним.  
По пути наверх им встретилось множество людей, от совсем малышни, до уже седых стариков. Некоторые из них почтительно здоровались с Эйсом, другие обходились ошарашенными взглядами и судорожными подергиваниями головой, видимо означающими приветственный жест, но в каждом лице зеленоволосый парень находил лишь положительные эмоции от встречи с его учителем.  
– А тебя многие тут знают, – поравнявшись со старшим Ди, заметил он.  
– Еще бы! – весело хмыкнул тот, – Моби Дик, можно сказать, мой родной дом, ну, а то, что я не появляюсь в самом клубе, отнюдь не означает то же самое, что я не вижусь со своими друзьями за его пределами.  
Поравнявшись с какой-то неприметной дверью, на которой Зоро краем глаза успел уловить надпись «Только для персонала», Портгас легко ее открыл и вошел внутрь, впуская и своего спутника. К удивлению мечника, парни оказались в битком набитом людьми зале, где на подсвеченном софитами ринге уже разминались сегодняшние противники.  
– Эйс, друг мой, ты ли это? – широкоплечий парень с забавными темными усами на холеном лице, стоящий в непосредственной близости от служебного входа, обернулся на звук открывающейся двери.  
– О, Виста, рад видеть! – веснушчатое лицо озарилось улыбкой, и математик, обнявшись с другом, похлопал того по плечу. – Вы сегодня тоже выступаете?  
– Мы нет, сегодня бенефис Марко, ну а мы с Изо и Сачем деремся завтра, в родных пенатах нашего Кока, – улыбнулся тот.  
– Втроем? – удивленно воскликнул Портгас.  
– Ну да, Сач же любит разнообразие и эксперименты...  
– Погоди, так вы что?..  
– Что? Нет-нет, конечно же, нет. Как тебе такое в голову только пришло? К счастью втроем мы выступаем только на ринге. – Тут же замахал руками Виста, корча комичные рожицы, на что Эйс весело и, кажется, немного облегченно рассмеялся.  
– Сколько будет раундов [1]? – отсмеявшись, спросил друга старший Ди.  
– Марко против Джоза – два по три, чисто покрасоваться, ну а потом еще несколько приемчиков покажут менее опытные ребятишки, и мастер-класс, – охотно поделился имеющейся у него информацией здоровяк.  
– Ок, спасибо, думаю, нам показательного выступления Феникса будет более чем достаточно? – брюнет обернулся к Зоро, и тот утвердительно кивнул головой.  
В этот момент прозвучал гонг, сигнализирующий о начале первого раунда.  
Противники подошли в центр ринга, останавливаясь друг напротив друга и медленно поклонились, не отпуская зрительного контакта. Губы блондина растянулись в ехидной усмешке, на что брюнет ответил лишь коротким добродушным смешком, а затем началось нечто невообразимое.  
Бой начался мгновенно, не было долгих блужданий вокруг да около, примериваний к силе врага и испытаний его нервов на прочность, благо парни, сражающиеся в периметре, знали друг друга как облупленных. Первый же молниеносный удар Марко с разворота ногой в челюсть был легко блокирован, но на здоровяка тут же посыпалась серия сокрушительных ударов кулаками в корпус. Впрочем, ни один из них не достиг своей цели, и от глухой защиты в нападение перешел уже Джоз. Поединок шел с переменным успехом, ни один из противников почти не уступал по силе и ловкости другому, но если темноволосый качок больше работал руками, то его соперник одинаково хорошо пользовался всеми приемчиками из своего арсенала.  
Насколько бы мечник не был искушен в рукопашных боях в целом и в тайском боксе в частности, но ему все же сразу бросилось в глаза, что этот бой был исключительно показательным. Противники плавно перемещались в огороженной для них площадке, рассчитывая все свои удары таким образом, чтобы за то, достаточно краткое время, которое им отвели, показать максимум своих умений и причинить минимум вреда своему сопернику. Но даже и в таком «поединке» Марко был просто невероятен. Блондин будто парил над паркетом, легко и грациозно, но вместе с тем во всех его движениях чувствовались сила, точность и четкость. Теперь Зоро стало отчетливо ясно, за что его прозвали Фениксом.  
Когда первый раунд подходил к концу, зеленоволосый немного опомнился и кинул беглый взгляд на своего спутника. До того самого момента, как прозвенел гонг Эйс был напряжен, хотя и старался всеми силами не подавать виду. Громкий до боли привычный парню металлический звук заставил его встрепенуться и как-то всего подобраться. Теперь же он, подавшись вперед, внимательно и жадно следил взглядом за разгорающимся на ринге действом, будто гончая почуявшая добычу, и даже пары секунд было достаточно, чтобы понять насколько его захватил этот бой. Школьник улыбнулся краешком губ, понимая, что для Эйса прийти сегодня в клуб было, пожалуй, самым верным решением.

* * *

**A/N  
[1]** Продолжительность боя ограничивается пятью раундами по три минуты каждый, с двухминутными перерывами между ними у профессионалов; и пятью раундами по две минуты каждый, с минутными перерывами между ними у любителей.


	20. Chapter 20

**- 20. Время для откровений -**

– Пошли, – после того, как Марко и Джоз, традиционно поклонились и покинули освещенный ринг, Эйс, задорно сверкая глазами, повернулся к своему ученику и кивнул в сторону выхода. От всей его нервозности и напряженности не осталось и следа, он буквально светился восторгом и энтузиазмом.  
Портгас, какими-то окольными путями, полутемными коридорами и узкими лестницами, привел школьника в еще одно служебное помещение, оказавшееся на этот раз чем-то средним между тренерской, комнатой отдыха и баром. Внутри оказались уже давешние знакомцы Зоро, по крайней мере, Марко он даже лично был представлен, и еще один брюнет в сиреневом кимоно. Парни потягивали пиво, расположившись в мягких диванчиках и креслах, стоящих в углу комнаты, и обсуждали план дальнейших мероприятий клуба.  
– Эйс, ты ли это? – прервавшись на полуслове, немного удивленно воскликнул здоровяк, несколькими минутами ранее демонстрирующий чудеса ловкости и выносливости на ринге. Все взгляды присутствующих тут же обратились к еще сильнее разулыбавшемуся другу.  
– О, Эйс, рад видеть! – в двери просочился шатен с весьма своеобразной прической. – И, судя по твоей довольной роже, ты наконец-то осознал всю степень своего идиотизма от того, что игнорировал родную обитель? – парень, ехидно скалясь, приобнял старшего Ди за плечо.  
– Отвали, Сач! – без тени раздражения или недовольства отмахнулся от него Портгас.  
– Просто признай это, а то у меня складывается невероятное ощущение, что бой Марко впервые увидел ты, а не твой мальчик, – хохотнул Кок, уворачиваясь от кулака брюнета и подмигивая зеленоволосому школьнику, словив его недоуменный взгляд.  
– Чего застряли-то там? Прям как не родные, – пробурчал, пытаясь скрыть довольную улыбку, Марко, и вся компания прошла в комнату.  
– Ророноа Зоро, – представился юный мечник, слегка поклонившись, прежде чем плюхнуться в кресло.  
– Наслышаны о тебе, Зоро, – с лукавыми интонациями в голосе, промурлыкал шатен, и тут же продолжил, уловив гневный отблеск в янтарных глазах: – Феникс говорил, что познакомился с человеком, практикующим иайдо, ну а поскольку мы с Изо тоже фехтованием занимаемся в большей степени, чем рукопашкой, то нам это показалось весьма любопытным.  
Сач вольготно разместился на диванчике рядом с типом в кимоно, одной рукой обнимая его за плечи и притягивая несопротивляющегося брюнета ближе к себе для… поцелуя? Зоро это не привиделось? Юный мечник со все возрастающим недоумением следил взглядом за отнюдь не целомудренным касанием губ двух парней, но благо это зрелище не длилось очень долго – все-таки эти ребята еще соображали, что в комнате они не одни. Отстранившись от шатена, Изо, а по всей видимости это был именно он, скорчив недовольную гримасу коротко и резко ударил его под дых локтем, показывая тем самым, что хоть он и отвечает ему, но все же потакать развязности Кока не намерен. Тот сдавленно охнул от достаточно ощутимого тычка, но затем провокационно облизнувшись снова притянул тело брюнета ближе, обнимая его рукой за талию. Изо немного поерзал, устраиваясь под боком своего – как же это чертовски странно звучит! – парня поудобнее и укладывая темноволосую голову у того на плече. Марко с Эйсом одновременно не сговариваясь, кинули на школьника быстрые взгляды, но тот ничем, кроме немного недоуменно сведенных к переносице тонких бровей, не выдал своего отрицательного отношения к происходящему. Парни многозначительно переглянулись, и знакомство и прерванный ранее разговор продолжились с удвоенным энтузиазмом.

* * *

– Тебя это напрягает? – Эйс настороженно спросил школьника после того, как в тренерской остались они только вдвоем – Марко и Джозу нужно было присутствовать на продолжающемся мероприятии в зале, шатен же, лукаво всем улыбаясь утащил куда-то немного недовольного Изо, предварительно что-то шепнув Портгасу на ушко.  
– Что именно? – недоуменно переспросил парень, но тут же сообразил, что именно имел ввиду учитель. – А, не то чтобы очень сильно… по мне, так каждый волен делать то, что ему вздумается, лишь бы он при этом не трогал остальных… так что, пока это меня не затрагивает – мне все равно.  
– Все равно? – задумчиво повторил брюнет. – Но подобные отношения все же не вызывают в тебе положительных эмоций?  
– А должны? – тонкая бровь слегка выгнулась, а взгляд зеленых глаз, обращенных в сторону сенсея, стал более внимательным.  
– Интересный вопрос все же… наверное, мы к этому слишком привыкли, тут к подобным отношениям все относятся очень легко… – пробормотал Эйс, все так же размышляя над чем-то.  
– Да, это я уже понял, просто непривычно видеть настолько открытое проявление чувств двумя парнями. Если, конечно, это чувства…  
– Почему ты в этом сомневаешься? – удивленно взглянул на своего ученика Портгас.  
– Не знаю даже… Сач выглядит слишком легкомысленным, наверное… да и в обществе такие отношения осуждаются… – медленно выговорил зеленоволосый парень.  
– Опять это общество…  
– А что, это тоже из серии «понавесили ярлыков на бедных геев»? – передразнил сказанные когда-то давно – казалось, что с того времени прошла целая вечность – слова учителя Зоро.  
– Что-то типа, – улыбнулся тот. – Но ты уже когда-то согласился со мной в том, что большая часть ярлыков оказываются фикцией!  
– Так оно, но это другое…  
– Чем оно другое-то? – перебил школьника на полуслове Эйс. – Все абсолютно то же самое, абсолютно! Как среди учителей с практически одинаковой долей вероятности тебе может встретиться или маньяк или нормальный адекватный человек, так и здесь. Черт, да тебе скорее среди натуралов встретится какой-нибудь конченный извращенец, нежели чем в среде геев.  
– Ты так яро защищаешь секс-меньшинства, что мне начинает казаться, что ты имеешь к ним самое непосредственное отношение, – настороженно глядя на своего преподавателя, медленно проговорил мечник.  
– Ты думаешь, что я гей? – с лукавой улыбкой спросил Эйс парня.  
– Все-таки я ошибаюсь?  
– Определенно. Я – би, – гордо провозгласил сенсей, задорно сверкая глазами.  
– Оу, – Зоро был удивлен и, пожалуй, такого искреннего изумления на его смуглом лице Портгас не видел ни разу.  
– Ты вроде говорил, что уже ничему не удивляешься в нашей компании? – кинул брюнет в адрес… друга? – почему-то теперь он стал в этом сомневаться – шпильку.  
– Говорил, но вы просто не знаете никаких пределов и всегда выкидываете очередной фортель, – немного совладав с эмоциями, пробормотал школьник.  
– Всегда к вашим услугам, – шутливо поклонился сенсей, но тут же посерьезнел и задал новый вопрос, стараясь, чтобы в его голосе звучало как можно меньше волнения. – Я повторюсь – тебя это напрягает?  
– Я ведь уже сказал тебе, что пока меня это не трогает – нет.  
– А, если тебя это затронет? – напряжение в голосе учителя, казалось, достигло своего предела.  
– Что ты хочешь этим сказать? – настороженно вглядываясь в янтарные глаза, спросил Ророноа.  
Плен зеленых глаз завораживал, и Портгас чувствовал, что еще чуть-чуть, и он просто сорвется, откровенно наплевав на все.  
– Зоро, я… – хрипло прошептал он, чуть подаваясь вперед. – Раз уж пошли все эти откровенные разговоры… – брюнет немного нервно усмехнулся и судорожно сглотнул. – Я должен признаться тебе еще кое в чем…  
Ророноа слегка кивнул, показывая тем самым, что он готов выслушать парня.  
– Я… – сенсей облизнул вмиг пересохшие губы, прикрывая на секунду глаза и разрывая тем самым зрительный контакт, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть собраться с мыслями, но все же не позволяя себе одуматься и трусливо смолчать – Марко был прав, Зоро не тот, человек который заслуживает того, чтобы его водили за нос. – Я люблю тебя…  
Зеленые глаза неверяще распахнулись… Что? Эйс что? Это правда?! Такого просто не могло быть!  
– Это ты сейчас так шутишь? – осторожно, не в силах поверить в услышанное, спросил мечник.  
– Я, наверное, еще никогда в своей жизни не был настолько серьезен, – обреченно прошептал брюнет.

* * *

Дверь тренерской слегка приоткрылась, и в образовавшийся проем просунулась голова одного из главных балагуров среди «Пиратов Белоуса». Шатен настороженно оглядел помещение, и его взгляд уперся в развалившегося в кресле друга, что-то усиленно разглядывающего на потолке.  
– Эй, Эйс, а где твой мальчик? – тихо спросил Сач, проходя в комнату.  
– Ушел… и он не мой мальчик… и никогда им не будет, – прошептал в ответ подавленный парень, даже не взглянув в сторону вошедшего.  
– Что? Но… что ты сделал?  
– Сказал ему…  
– Черт, Эйс…


	21. Chapter 21

**- 21. Все «за» и «против» - **

Все выходные Зоро провел дома. Ему просто жизненно необходимо было все обдумать. Школьник даже выключил мобильный телефон, чтобы его никто не отвлекал. Он никак не мог поверить в то, что все это происходило именно с ним… что к нему может испытывать чувства парень… его учитель! Хотя, тут нужно было отдать Эйсу должное, он не очень-то все же подходил под стандарт преподавателя. Но тем не менее, все происходящее казалось каким-то дурным сном, это настолько мало походило на правду, но… но, кажется, именно так все и было…  
Что мечник сам думал по этому поводу, он пока еще так и не понял. Еще утром все было до смешного просто, если, конечно, ситуацию с прошлым старшего Ди и его травмой можно было назвать простой вещью. Но теперь… теперь все запуталось в разы. Учитель оказался… оказался… черт… как же это тупо звучит! Но да, его учитель – влюбленный в него гей! Ладно-ладно, бисексуал, вот только кому от этого легче?  
Школьник недоумевал, как того вообще угораздило в него влюбиться? Что в нем было такого примечательного и притягательного для сенсея? Он не был красавцем и этаким сексапильным вечно улыбающимся и сыплющим выразительными взглядами – или чем там еще? – мачо. Скорее его можно было назвать замкнутым, постоянно хмурым и вечно чем-то недовольным. У Зоро не было друзей, он не жаловался, но остальные ребята его или опасались либо просто не понимали, предпочитая бесцельно проматывать свои жизни в клубах и барах, и вместо того, чтобы добиваться цели и идти к мечте, стремясь лишь к плотским утехам.  
Не то, чтобы зеленоволосый мечник желал для Портгаса именно такую подружку, но любая девчонка из их школы, неважно будь это развратная блондиночка с пухлыми губками, большим бюстом и полным отсутствием мозгов, или же тихая скромница-отличница из параллельного класса, или даже строгая англичанка – все они с радостью бы отдались в, кажущиеся такими надежными, руки харизматичного новичка-учителя. Но нет! Эйса угораздило выбрать именно его!  
Зоро всегда придерживался политики, что если его не вмешивают во весь тот бред, что порой творят люди, то пусть они делают, что им вздумается. Но вот теперь это коснулось и его. Не то, чтобы это было как-то уж очень сильно ему неприятно. Самолюбию в какой-то степени даже было лестно, но все же это было неправильно и осуждалось обществом. Хотя опять-таки, тут Зоро был солидарен с сенсеем, это чертово общество могло катиться на все четыре, а лучше восемь. Личная жизнь людей она на то и личная чтобы какой-то там подонок потом мог тыкать в него пальцем и насмехаться над ним.  
Вон в Моби Дике так вообще, похоже, никому и дела не было до того, чтобы заморачиваться по таким пустякам, как нетрадиционная ориентация… опять эти ярлыки… Зоро поморщился. «Нетрадиционный»… а кто вообще это придумал? Кому из обронивших когда-то давно это чертово слово сейчас подчинялось общество в своей слепой вере в истину? С таким же успехом можно заклеймить позором героя, и почитать как бога ублюдка…  
Невольно Зоро вспомнилась та сцена, свидетелем которой он стал в тренерской клуба. Он до сих пор поражался себе, что она не вызвала в нем бурю негативных эмоций. Поцелуй Изо и Сача не казался ему чем-то неправильным, гадким и отвратительным… может дело было в том, что парни не вели себя как геи – хотя… а как должны вести себя настоящие геи, если абстрагироваться от всех этих нападок общества на них? – а казались самыми… нормальными? Только вот любили они и встречались не с девушками, а друг с другом. А может в этом и была вся соль – их отношения казались нормальными, потому что они действительно любили друг друга, и это явственно чувствовалось несмотря на все подколки Кока и ворчание брюнета? В любом случае, странно это было или же нет, но Зоро не воспринимал это негативно, более того, пробыв в компании парней каких-то жалких полчаса, их поведение абсолютно перестало казаться ему дикостью. Остальные тоже спокойно реагировали на их обжимания, поцелуи, подколки и шуточки Сача.  
Ророноа был более чем уверен, что Марко, и остальные были осведомлены об ориентации Эйса, и им было не то чтобы плевать, скорее нет, но они могли любому глотку разорвать, если бы этому идиоту пришло в голову оскорбить чувства их друга. Интересно, а другие ребята были в курсе и думали так же? Или все же находились в блаженном неведенье?  
Парню вспомнились некоторые подначки и подколки Санджи, удивление в голосе Усоппа, когда тот впервые услышал о том, что Зоро занимается дополнительно у Портгаса дома. Вспомнился тот, казавшийся невообразимо глупым тогда вопрос Луффи, заданный непривычно серьезным тоном как-то вечером:  
– Зоро, тебе ведь нравится Эйсу?  
И свой, данный ему ответ, после которого губы брюнета расплылись в широченной улыбке:  
– Он – неплохой человек, и отличный специалист…  
Вспомнились редкие прикосновения учителя, когда тот невзначай протягивал руку и взъерошивал зеленые волосы, хваля таким вот способом своего ученика за верно решенный пример. Опять же тогда это не казалось чем-то из ряда вон, ведь тот с такой же легкостью мог потрепать макушку Луффи… но теперь, паззл сложился, и мечник не знал, испытывал ли он от этого открытия в большей степени разочарование или радость. К тому же, все это могло оказаться лишь бредом его воспаленной фантазии, и ребята могли быть не в курсе ориентации старшего из этих балагуров Ди.  
В какой-то момент Зоро осознал, что не видя этих охламонов и не получив от них ни единой смс всего лишь за каких то жалких пару дней, он уже успел по ним соскучиться. И по извечным препирательствам с Завитушкой, и по тумакам Нами, и по историям Усоппа, и по вечному позитиву Луффи и даже по хитринкам, расплавленным в чистом янтаре глаз своего учителя.  
Черт! Как бы там ни было, но он уже не сможет, да и вряд ли захочет, говоря начистоту, избегать шебутных… друзей… это слово все еще казалось чем-то с ним, Зоро не связанным, но, тем не менее, ребята и вправду стали его самыми настоящими друзьями.  
Парень кивнул головой, поднялся с пола и включил мобильный. Игрушка тут же разразилась громким писком, сигнализируя о целой куче пропущенных сообщений и звонков. Давно уже такого не было… пожалуй… всю его жизнь. Зоро улыбнулся.  
Что ж, избегать ребят и учителя он не собирается точно, к тому же, вряд ли они ему это позволят, особенно сенсей – ведь прогуливать занятия, как в школе, так и дополнительные не входило в планы зеленоволосого школьника. Ну, а что делать с чувствами Эйса к нему, там будет видно.  
Единственное, что еще немного беспокоило парня, так это то не будет ли чересчур эгоистично с его стороны продолжать дружить с ребятами и одним только своим присутствием выматывать Портгасу и без того потрепанные, за казалось бы в целом не такую уж и длинную жизнь, нервы. Ну а в то, что сенсей был серьезен по отношению к нему, Зоро почему то ни капли не сомневался.  
Решив для себя поговорить на эту тему с кем-то из ребят, мечник открыл первую смс и вчитался в текст пришедшего сообщения, тут же набирая ответ.


	22. Chapter 22

**- 22. Утро понедельника -**

В понедельник Зоро, к своему вящему удивлению, сидел как на иголках. Парень не видел Эйса все утро ни в коридорах школы, ни в учительской и сейчас терялся в догадках, что же он предпримет, и пусть для себя зеленоволосый школьник все в большей или меньшей степени, но решил, то мысли сенсея для него всегда оставались той еще головоломкой. В расписании математика у их класса числилась пятым уроком, и никаких изменений в нем не было. Опять же, кто сказал, что сохранность дисциплин в их графике гарантирует сохранность тех, кто их им преподает?  
Наконец звонок оповестил людей занятых в учебном процессе о начале нового урока и взгляды всех присутствующих в классе девушек устремились на дверь. Ророноа всегда забавляло, а порой даже немного раздражало такое гипер повышенное внимание женской половины их школы к молодому учителю, это казалось ему чем-то ужасно глупым, а вот сейчас и он сам с нарастающим в его душе волнением ждет того, кто же покажется из-за двери.  
– Доброго всем денечка! – в класс влетел счастливо улыбающийся математик, отсалютовав всем рукой, и Зоро, кажется, даже вздохнул с облегчением. Что ж, все же он не ошибся в этом парне, и сбегать тот явно не был намерен, опять же, если вспомнить их субботний поход в клуб… он вообще хоть когда-нибудь пытался увильнуть от ответственности или сложностей? Или… школьник слегка нахмурился… или все оказалось фальшивкой?  
Ророноа всмотрелся в фигуру преподавателя более внимательно, цепко отмечая каждую деталь в его внешности и поведении. Тот, как ни в чем не бывало, оперевшись о свой стол с журналом в руках, скользил взглядом по строчкам с фамилиями учеников, отмечая присутствующих, успевая в процессе осыпать девушек комплиментами и выразительными взглядами, а так же кидать колкие шпильки в адрес парней. Ничего необычного… или?..  
Внимательные зеленые глаза уловили некоторую напряженность в кажущейся расслабленной позе брюнета, тени под глазами, свидетельствующие о недосыпе, усталости и тяжких раздумьях. Не ускользнуло от Зоро и то, что теперь былые хитринки больше не озаряли янтарные глаза, несмотря на широкую улыбку на веснушчатом лице.  
Парню стало немного не по себе при виде такого преподавателя. Вроде все было, как прежде. Веселый молодой учитель, улыбающийся и подкалывающий своих учеников. Но отчего-то ощущение реальности происходящего с каждой новой секундой, которые отсчитывали стрелки часов, все сильнее уплывало от мечника. Это было дико, неправильно, этот парень был фальшивкой. Теперь Зоро знал, какой ценой даются силы продолжать жить и улыбаться дальше. И он не хотел, чтобы его учитель снова заплатил эту цену.  
– Ророноа-кун, – до боли знакомый голос вывел школьника из жуткого состояния подобного трансу, и взгляд зеленых глаз встретился с потемневшим и утратившим свою былую задорность янтарем.  
– Здесь, – прочистив горло, привычно отозвался парень, успев уловить тень, промелькнувшую в карих глазах сенсея, прежде чем тот уткнулся в журнал, сделав в нем какую-то пометку.  
Зоро сглотнул, кинул последний взгляд на математика и уставился в окно, подперев голову рукой. К черту, ему и так стало уже все ясно, и, кажется, и Эйс тоже его понял, благо этот парень никогда тугоумием не страдал, а со всеми этими мыслями он еще непонятно до чего додумается.  
Стрелки часов продолжали свой бег, а урок шел так, как это и было ему положено.

* * *

После занятий, вопреки уже установившейся традиции встречаться у учительской или у раздевалки и затем вместе направляться к дому Эйса, сенсей вошел в класс после уроков, столкнувшись с Зоро в дверях, когда тот уже собирался его покинуть.  
– Ророноа-кун… я… ты точно намерен продолжить занятия? – хрипло спросил учитель, на что мечник лишь коротко кивнул. – Тогда… думаю, тебе будет проще, если мы продолжим заниматься в школе?  
Зоро недоуменно сдвинул брови к переносице, но лишь утвердительно кивнул, видя состояние учителя, точнее угадывая его, ведь Эйс, держался более чем просто хорошо, практически ничем не выдавая то, что творилось сейчас в его душе. Учитель как-то немного грустно хмыкнул, что опять же не укрылось от цепких зеленых глаз, и вышел. Его же ученик прошел к первой парте и плюхнулся на стул, доставая из сумки тетрадь и карандаш.  
Минут через десять аудитория окончательно опустела, и зеленоволосый парень остался в полном одиночестве. У него еще было минут десять-пятнадцать до того времени, как появится математик – тот привычно опаздывал, лепя потом какие-то нелепые отговорки. Зоро, нахмурившись, сосредоточенно разглядывал лежащую перед ним на столе раскрытую тетрадку. Что он должен был сейчас сказать Эйсу? И должен ли он был вообще что-то говорить? Школьник до конца определился лишь с тем, что за эти без малого три месяца успел очень сильно привязаться и к самому учителю, и к его шебутному братцу и ко всем остальным. Скрепя сердце, он признавал, что ему бы не хотелось терять неожиданно обретенных друзей, но… но, если бы это потребовалось, чтобы не теребить чувства сенсея… он был готов уйти в сторону. Выполнив, конечно же, свои обязательства перед этим и выиграв эту чертову олимпиаду, благо до нее осталось всего ничего – каких-то жалких десять дней.  
О том, чтобы ответить Портгасу взаимностью мыслей особо не было. Даже сама эта идея казалась мечнику дикой… хотя скорее просто какой-то сюрреалистичной. Ророноа не то чтобы не хотел, он пока просто не мог до конца принять тот факт, что его любит парень, его учитель. К тому же… разве отношения не должны строиться на взаимных чувствах или хотя бы взаимной приязни? Опять же об этом пока тоже речи не шло…  
В этот момент в класс наконец-то вошел Эйс, отвлекая школьника от размышлений.  
Их занятие ровно ничем не отличалось от всех предыдущих, точно так же как и во время урока, так и сейчас Портгас оставался невозмутимым и вел себя так, будто субботнего признания не было вовсе. Это немного сбивало зеленоволосого с толку и еще сильнее придавало происходящему оттенок некоторой нереальности. Тем не менее, мечник, зная теперь о чувствах сенсея к нему, чутко отмечал все странности и необычности в его поведении.  
Немного более поспешное, чем это было необходимо, движение, когда брюнет отдернул руку, передавая Зоро листок с заданием, чуть напряженная поза, в которой тот застыл, мелко подрагивающие пальцы, теребящие красный фломастер, нотки печали, притаившиеся в самой глубине смешливых глаз.

* * *

– Кстати, Луффи просил еще раз тебе напомнить, что завтра они собираются продолжить свой турнир по Теккену, – после того, как занятие завершилось, гора домашней работы была выдана, а Зоро покидал свои вещи в сумку, произнес Эйс, с мягкой немного печальной улыбкой глядя на своего ученика.  
– Я помню, но…  
– Твое присутствие им просто жизненно необходимо… что? Не смотри на меня так, я лишь процитировал его слова! – хмыкнул сенсей, увидев скептическое выражение, появившееся на смуглом лице.  
– А разве мое присутствие?..  
– Не смеши людей и не городи глупости! – перебил парня на полуслове Портгас, поднимаясь с места и проходя к двери. – Мы будем тебя ждать…  
Зоро кивнул зеленоволосой головой и проследил взглядом за тем, как фигура математика скрывается в коридоре.  
«Будем ждать», значит?..


	23. Chapter 23

**- 23. Результаты перемирия -**

– Завитушка… могу я… задать тебе вопрос? – прерывая тишину, неожиданно произнес зеленоволосый школьник, сделав над собой явное усилие.  
– Оу, ты снизошел до того, чтобы просить у меня совета? Чем я, о презренный, заслужил подобную честь? – глумливо усмехнулся блондин, прикуривая сигарету.  
Парни уже с полчаса сидели на качелях во дворе дома, стоящего аккурат напротив школы, и ждали пока у Луффи и остальных закончится какое-то там неожиданно всплывшее очень важное мероприятие, которое ну никак нельзя было пропустить. Как и было решено в выходные, сегодня ребята хотели устроить очередной раунд турнира по файтингам. И Зоро сразу же после школы, не заходя домой, направился в додзё для тренировки, дабы вечером не упустить возможность превзойти Завитушку в этом импровизированном чемпионате по Теккену. Но, кажется, младший Ди основательно перепутал время, когда писал им смс, и теперь только одному богу было известно, сколько еще этим двоим придется вынужденно терпеть присутствие друг друга. За то время, пока парни сидели во дворе, они уже успели несколько раз поцапаться словесно и пару раз подраться, и вот теперь, кажется, назревала очередная словесная перепалка.  
– Действительно, глупо думать, что бровастая истеричка может дать мне дельный совет, – цыкнул мечник, поморщившись от крепкой хватки блондина, тут же взвившегося на ноги и вцепившегося руками тому в отвороты расстегнутой до середины куртки.  
После очередной потасовки, закончившейся на удивление быстро, Санджи поправил одежду, выкинул смятый бычок в урну, стоящую неподалеку, достал из кармана пачку сигарет, прикурил одну из них и снова плюхнулся на сидение качелей рядом с Ророноа, как и до этого. Воцарилось зыбкое молчание. Блондин равномерно вдыхал и выдыхал отравленный дым, Зоро же вновь погрузился в какие-то свои нелегкие думы.  
– Ну, так что у тебя там за вопрос? – прервал затянувшееся молчание Блэк, и мечник, не ожидая уже, что они хоть когда-нибудь будут способны спокойно поговорить, удивленно на него покосился.  
– Забудь…  
– Ну, уж нет! Начал, так договаривай! – любопытство тут же завладело блондином, и хотя он смутно догадывался, о чем собирался поговорить с ним мечник, но все же хотел, чтобы тот сам озвучил свою мысль.  
– Тебе вряд ли понравится предмет разговора, – пробормотал зеленоволосый, все еще сильно сомневаясь, стоит ли ему обсуждать подобное с Бровастиком.  
– Черт тебя дери, Маримо! Тогда вообще не надо было и заикаться, а теперь колись уже давай! – вспылил его собеседник.  
– Завитушка, скажи, а ты… – Зоро немного нервно передернул плечами, – Ты бы смог влюбиться в парня?  
– Тебе со мной ничего не светит, – хохотнул Блэк, надменно зыркнув в сторону Ророноа отчего одна тонкая бровь того нервно дернулась.  
– С чего ты взял?..  
– Да шучу я, успокойся, – прервал новый спор блондин. – Я так понимаю, ты наконец-то узнал об ориентации Эйса, не так ли? – светловолосый школьник снова усмехнулся, с наслаждением глядя на выражение шока на лице мечника.  
– Ты знаешь?  
– Не только я, остальные тоже в курсе. Мы же с Портгасом не первый год знакомы, да и он никогда особо не скрывал свою ориентацию от окружающих, – пояснил Блэк и ненадолго замолчал, обдумывая ситуацию.  
– Тут скорее надо немного перефразировать твой вопрос, не находишь? – блондин наконец выдал вердикт.  
– Зачем?  
– Ну, тебя же, наверное, больше интересует не то, могу ли **я** даже чисто гипотетически влюбиться в какого-то там парня, а что теперь **тебе** делать с чувствами и желаниями Эйса? Не так ли? – Зоро сглотнув, утвердительно кивнул головой.  
– Давно вообще ты узнал?  
– Пару дней назад, – сухо ответил зеленоволосый.  
– А что, собственно, тебя вообще не устраивает? Эйс же классный парень, – ухмыльнулся язвительный блондин. Ророноа все сильнее и сильнее начинало казаться, что подойти к нему с разговорами, да еще и настолько щепетильными, было с его стороны огромной ошибкой.  
– Сложная так-то у вас ситуация вырисовалась. – Бровастик вдруг разом посерьезнел. – Даже если не брать во внимание то, что он твой учитель, а ты его ученик… но в любом случае… сейчас все целиком и полностью зависит от тебя. Давить на тебя и принуждать к чему-либо никто не собирается, ровно, как и осуждать… какое бы решение относительно Эйса ты не принял…  
– Да, это я уже понял, – кивнул Зоро.  
– Ты уже что-то надумал? – с любопытством глядя на собеседника, снова спросил Блэк.  
– Не особо, если честно…  
– Ну да, пара дней всего прошла, а для тебя, это стало тем еще шоком… хм, а ты, как я погляжу, решил не избегать нашу компашку? – задумчиво произнес Санджи.  
– Я думал об этом… не хотел… ну, ты знаешь… – школьник немного стушевался под пристальным взглядом голубых глаз.  
– Ранить чувства Эйса и все такое? – понятливо продолжил мысль зеленоволосого парня блондин.  
– Ну да… что-то типа…  
– Ты в курсе о его прошлом?  
– Да, Марко рассказал мне.  
– Ну, тогда ты должен понимать, что для Эйса любовь с самого детства и даже чуть раньше уже стала слишком сложной штукой, чтобы затевать с ней игры. Для простых развлечений существуют клубы и люди, ни на что особо не претендующие, тут же все куда как серьезнее, – продолжая внимательно разглядывать друга, произнес Блэк, отмечая, как зеленые глаза наполнились пониманием того, что когда-то пытался донести до него Феникс.  
– В любом случае, как я уже сказал, никто тебя не торопит… подумай еще, десять раз подумай, что нужно именно тебе. Решишь быть с Эйсом – хорошо, мы поддержим вас, решишь остаться с ним друзьями, он тоже поймет и примет это решение.  
– Тут есть и третий вариант…  
– Есть, кто спорит-то? Сомневаешься, не разрушат ли неудачные отношения вашу дружбу? Тоже вероятно… но, как мне кажется, это не про вас двоих. Вы принадлежите к тому типу людей, которые мыслят слишком рационально. Даже если вам сносит голову от любви, вы все равно в состоянии принимать взвешенные решения. Если не получится – это ведь не означает, что вы должны будете остаться врагами? – спросил Санджи, сосредоточенно что-то снова обдумывающего мечника.  
В этот момент входные двери школы распахнулись настежь, и из них вылетел донельзя счастливый Луффи. Увидев парней, сидящих неподалеку, паренек мигом поменял траекторию своего движения и направился прямиком в их сторону.  
– Спасибо, – тихо проговорил Зоро, поднимаясь с качелей навстречу другу.  
– Мне-то за что? Я ничего и не сделал, – хмыкнул блондин, вставая следом. – Помни, теперь дело за тобой.


	24. Chapter 24

**- 24. Бег времени -**

Дни пролетали невообразимо быстро. Казалось бы, еще только вчера он впервые услышал слова любви от своего учителя, но вот уже минула и олимпиада, в которой Зоро к своему вящему удивлению занял пусть и третье, но все же призовое место, а также бесчисленное количество посиделок и прогулок в компании сенсея и остальных.  
Но порой школьнику казалось, что время остановилось, замерло, застряло в одном из непогожих ноябрьских дней и никогда не возобновит свой бег. Все повторялось, в той или иной степени, но повторялось, крутилось вокруг школы, дополнительных занятий и веселых вечеринок, увы, почему-то теперь начавших отдавать некоторой ноткой грусти. Будто и не было ни тех соревнований и плаката «Fight, Marimo!», ни его дня рождения, впервые за долгое время проведенном в кругу друзей, ни похода в Моби Дик и того признания, произнесённого взволнованным срывающимся голосом старшего Ди.  
Эйс больше ни единым жестом, ни словом не показывал свою заинтересованность в зеленоволосом парне. Он был сейчас… не больше, чем друг. Хотя нет, сейчас он и был настоящим другом. Портгас не пытался меньше видеться с Зоро, скорее в чем-то даже наоборот, все свободное время он старался уделить зеленоволосому мечнику, будто всерьез опасался, что тот может исчезнуть из его жизни навсегда. Учитель не стал меньше болтать, шутить и улыбаться, если не делал этого чуть ли не вдвое больше. Он не замыкался в себе, не старался держаться в стороне от всеобщего веселья, показывая тем самым, что его тяготит или напрягает присутствие его ученика.  
Более того, после успешного выступления Зоро на олимпиаде, брюнет снова подошел к парню с вопросом о поступлении в Сендай. Тот предсказуемо согласился. Ророноа по сути ничего не терял от самой попытки поступления, но, возможно, при успешном развитии событий мог приобрести очень и очень многое. Зеленоволосый парень больше размышлял здесь над необходимостью довериться кому-то, быть в последствии обязанным за этот шанс и саму возможность дальнейшей учебы и работы вдали от родного города. Но Эйс… его поведение, его история… его друзья… они не раз уже за достаточно короткое время показали ему, что не зазорно получить помощь от тех людей, которым ты небезразличен.  
Портгас хорошо держался, даже можно сказать, превосходно держался. Вот только теперь Зоро знал, на что именно ему лучше обращать внимание в поведении, словах, жестах, мимике и в янтарных глазах сенсея, и он цепко находил для себя все необходимые ему ответы.  
За те три недели, что прошли с того памятного дня в клубе, зеленоволосый чуть ли не досконально изучил все мельчайшие нюансы, касающиеся настроений его учителя, и благодаря им смог увериться и принять то, что он действительно нравился Эйсу. Но школьник не спешил пока принимать решение, о котором впоследствии мог бы пожалеть он сам или его друг.  
Ророноа не был гомофобом, но опять же и громко заявлять о своей нетрадиционной ориентации, как это с легкостью проделывал сам математик и его друзья, он тоже не мог. Просто лишь в силу того, что он не был геем. По крайней мере, так думал он сам, до недавнего времени.  
Теперь же мечник начал задумываться о том, а смог ли бы он просто прикоснуться к другому парню в **таком **плане? Обнять и даже поцеловать его? О большем же Зоро малодушно старался не думать, но знал, что в недалеком будущем и такие мысли пожалуют в его зеленоволосую голову. А вообще, признаться честно, хотя это и было так для мечника не свойственно, но ему было все же немного любопытно, а каково бы это было, встречаться, не с другим парнем, нет, но именно с Портгас-сенсеем.  
Школьник, украдкой поглядывая на своего учителя, отметил для себя, что тот был действительно красив, великолепно, несмотря на длительное отсутствие тренировок, сложен, и ему становилось все очевиднее, почему вокруг молодого педагога кипела такая бурная деятельность среди девушек. У брюнета были по-девчачьи длинные и густые ресницы, и эти смешливые глаза цвета расплавленного янтаря. Россыпь забавных веснушек на лице и удивительно обаятельная улыбка, даже сейчас, когда в ней порой ощущалась уже ставшая привычной нотка грусти. Он не был слишком замкнутым или чересчур открытым, безмерно веселым и шебутным или, наоборот, очень серьезным… все в нем казалось мечнику… гармоничным что ли?  
Зоро все больше и больше с каждым разом, с каждым днем, с каждой новой встречей, проникался симпатией к силе духа своего учителя, да и остальные ребята не могли не вызывать в нем положительных эмоций. Эти партизаны обо всем знали! Знали, но старательно скрывали это, не желая давить на зеленоволосого друга в принятии им этого, не самого в его жизни легкого решения.  
Что же… тянуть и дальше бессмысленно. По сути своей, решение созрело, и созрело оно достаточно давно. Оно было тщательно разложено по полочкам, взвешено и обдумано со всех сторон. И ни будь сложившаяся ситуация столь щепетильной, и ни затрагивай она так много хороших людей, делая их зависимыми от обстоятельств, Ророноа уже давно бы претворил свои мысли в жизнь. Теперь же он чувствовал, что дальнейшее промедление не принесет и грамма пользы, только вред. Эйс и без того очень долго ждал, и заставлять его мучиться от неизвестности и грустить и дальше было бы просто-напросто бесчеловечно. Время давать ответы пришло.


	25. Chapter 25

**- 25. Время давать ответы -**

Удивительно бурный на события второй триместр наконец-то подошел к своему логическому завершению, отгремели школьные экзамены, которые каждому из компании неугомонных друзей дались в разной степени легче или тяжелее, и впереди их ожидали целых две недели блаженного счастья и ничегонеделания.  
Первая неделя выходных началась так же шумно и оживленно, как и все, что было связанно с Лу и ко. К тому же в этот день, а точнее в его вечер, намечалась вечеринка, включающая себя празднование аж трех знаменательных событий – окончание и успешная в той или иной степени сдача триместровых экзаменов, канун Рождества и день рождения самого младшего из шебутной компании – Тони Чоппера.  
Ребята, по своему обыкновению, собрались в квартире Эйса задолго до часа икс, занимая себя праздничными приготовлениями. Санджи готовил роскошный ужин, шпыняя и гоняя с кухни прожорливого Луффи, тот же с Усоппом и Чоппером придумывали план развлечений на вечер, состоящий из хлопушек, фейерверков, компьютерных, настольных, а также подвижных игр. Зоро и старший из братьев Ди, под чутким руководством Нами, украшали комнату гирляндами и развешивали на ёлке разноцветные шары и мишуру. В квартире грохотали взрывы хохота, периодические счастливые и довольные возгласы, раздраженные вопли и музыка, льющаяся из динамиков стереосистемы, подборкой которой Портгас занимался лично. И теперь ребята могли услышать все великолепие и разнообразие музыкальных жанров, начиная от классического рока, до откровенной попсы, а так же джаз, хаус, какой-то бешеный клубняк и все остальное в миксовых диджейских обработках.  
Наконец, ближе к вечеру, все приготовления были завершены, и веселье, и без того никогда не покидающее веселую компанию друзей, продолжилось с новой силой.

* * *

– Эйс, – зеленоволосый парень тихо подошел к сидящему на кухне на подоконнике сенсею. Тот вздрогнул и резко повернул голову в сторону школьника, вопросительно глядя на него.  
В какой-то момент, когда время уже давным-давно перевалило за полночь, и веселящиеся друзья заменили котатсу в центре комнаты на расправленные футоны и с комфортом расположились на них, готовясь к порции страшилок перед сном, Портгас ускользнул из гостиной, скрываясь ото всех.  
Прошло уже достаточно много времени с тех пор, как он не выдержав, признался своему ученику в чувствах, которые он к нему испытывал, но ответа от Зоро он пока так и не получил. Школьник продолжал общаться с остальными и с ним самим, что не могло не радовать, ведь он мог и вовсе отказаться от их компании из-за того обмана. Как ни крути, а все же Эйс его обманул. И теперь лишь сама возможность и дальше находиться рядом с ним, хотя бы в качестве друга, уже была настоящим подарком со стороны зеленоволосого мечника. Хотя порой она же приносила молодому учителю массу мучений, и ему просто жизненно необходимо было уединение, вот как сейчас, к тому же ребята уже легли спать – шум, смех и веселая возня в гостиной плавно сошли на нет. Но оказалось, что в царство Морфея отбыли не все из неугомонной шайки друзей.  
– Я… я поговорить, – запнулся на полуслове мечник, не ожидая столь бурной реакции на свое появление. Учитель еще несколько секунд настороженно вглядывался в темные глаза парня напротив, но полумрак помещения скрывал большую часть эмоций, отражавшихся в них. Эйс легко спрыгнул с подоконника, отставляя недопитую банку пива в угол и вставая сбоку от своего ученика, и пытливо вгляделся в его лицо.  
– Прости, что так долго тянул с ответом…  
– Это не страшно, – перебил его Портгас спокойным голосом, в котором все же проскальзывали едва уловимые нотки волнения, несмотря на все усилия брюнета скрыть их, и Зоро только сильнее убедился в правильности принятого им решения. – Ты нашел его?  
– Да, я все обдумал… черт, даже и не предполагал, что это будет так… – раздраженно цыкнул школьник, запуская ладонь в зеленые волосы и взлохмачивая их.  
– Просто скажи это… как есть… – тихо произнес старший из братьев Ди, все так же напряженно глядя на мечника и готовясь к худшему из всех возможных для себя вариантов.  
– Я еще никогда…  
– Не встречался ни с кем? Не любил никого?  
– И то и другое, – усмехнулся Ророноа. – Поэтому я вообще не представляю… не знаю как вести себя… я не могу тебе ничего обещать, но… но я готов попробовать быть с тобой… – неловко закончил школьник, глядя прямо в янтарные глаза учителя, распахнувшиеся сейчас в неверии.  
– Зоро, ты серьезно? Если ты не хочешь, то…  
– Я, наверное, еще никогда в своей жизни не был настолько серьезен, – вернул учителю его же реплику мечник, и тот лишь усмехнулся в ответ.  
– Спасибо…  
– Не стоит, я еще ни в чем не уверен, – перебил слова благодарности старшего парня Ророноа.  
– Спасибо за этот шанс, – мягко улыбнувшись, все же закончил свою мысль Эйс.  
Брюнет протянул руку, и зеленоволосый чуть дернулся и неосознанно свел брови к переносице.  
– Можно? – чуть склонив голову на бок, осторожно спросил математик, и Зоро покорно кивнул головой, позволяя тому прикоснуться к себе.  
Ласково огладив смуглую скулу парня, Портгас зарылся пальцами в удивительно мягкие волосы своего ученика и, сократив разделяющее их расстояние, обнял мечника другой рукой, прижимаясь к его теплой щеке своей.  
Некоторое время парни простояли, так и застыв в одном положении, наслаждаясь близостью чужого, но при этом казавшегося до боли родным тела. Ророноа, как он и предполагал, не испытывал ни толики негативных эмоций, находясь в объятиях сенсея, как бы странно это не было. Математик же все еще не мог до конца поверить в то, что его суровый и нелюдимый ученик позволял ему обнимать себя и даже больше – был не против попробовать быть с ним. Да только лишь за одну эту возможность Эйсу хотелось расцеловать его. Кстати, о птичках.  
Слегка отстранившись от школьника, Портгас прислонился лбом к его лбу и заглянул в глаза, снова спрашивая разрешения на большее, но на этот раз безмолвно. Зоро сглотнул, но прикрыл веки в знак согласия. Брюнет быстро облизнулся и невесомо прикоснулся ко рту мечника. Тот выдохнул непонятно зачем задержанное дыхание. Эйс, немного осмелев от того, что ученик все еще не оттолкнул его, кончиком языка обвел контур губ парня, слегка прикусывая нижнюю. Он предельно осторожно и аккуратно углубил поцелуй, внимательно следя за реакцией зеленоволосого на свои действия, и готовый в случае чего тут же прекратить, но к своему удивлению понимая, что Зоро начал несмело ему отвечать.  
Это были невероятные ощущения! Еще никогда и ни с кем Портгас не испытывал подобного. Брюнет зарылся в зеленые волосы уже обеими руками, притягивая голову школьника еще ближе к себе и прижимаясь к нему теснее. Поцелуй стремительно терял свою невинность, становясь все более требовательным и страстным. Где-то на самой границе резво уплывающего сознания сенсей отметил, что ученик пальцами вцепился в его рубашку, а он сам вжимается бедрами в пах парня, прижав его к подоконнику.  
Это походило на безумие и, пока еще было не поздно, нужно было остановиться. Эйс с трудом оторвался от невозможных губ школьника и, тяжело дыша, снова прислонился лбом к его лбу. Тот так же пытался восстановить сбитое дыхание с нечитаемым выражением, написанным на смуглом лице, глядя на своего учителя.  
– Прости, – тихо прошептал Портгас в рот парня. – Рано, я знаю… но ты просто сводишь меня с ума…  
– Хочешь всю вину свалить на меня? – хмыкнул зеленоволосый.  
– Конечно, а что? По-моему, это отличная мысль, – усмехнулся Эйс, но тут же посерьезнел и снова прикоснулся к желанным губам, запечатлевая на них целомудренный поцелуй, тут же отстраняясь и с удовольствием отмечая улыбку Зоро.

* * *

Луффи приоткрыл глаза и, слегка скосив взгляд в сторону, успел заметить скрывающуюся в коридоре фигуру мечника. Выждав еще минут десять и поняв, что зеленоволосый похоже не до туалета вышел, мальчишка предельно аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить лежащих рядом с ним на футоне друзей, поднялся с постели и на цыпочках подкрался к дверям. Оказавшись в небольшом коридоре, младший Ди настороженно прислушался и уловил тихие голоса, доносящиеся с кухни. Все так же осторожно, что было для неугомонного мальчишки почти что тем же самым, что и настоящий геройский подвиг, Монки приблизился к помещению и высунул любопытную мордочку из-за двери, заглядывая внутрь.  
У окна, слегка освещаемые фонарями с улицы, в обнимку стояли два парня, одним из которых был его любимый брат, а вторым новоприобретенный друг. Тут брюнет слегка отстранился от зеленоволосого и, наклонив голову, прикоснулся к губам школьника в медленном поцелуе.  
Луффи расплылся в довольной улыбке при виде этой картины. Он и не сомневался в Зоро, и теперь паренек был на все сто уверен, что все придет в норму, на лицо его брата вернется счастливая улыбка, а в янтарных глазах снова зажгутся задорные искорки. Бросив последний взгляд на целующихся парней, Монки так же тихо развернулся и двинулся в направлении гостиной.


	26. Chapter 26

**- 26. Первый шаг -**

Эйс вольготно развалился на диване в своей квартире, сжимая в объятиях юного мечника, расположившегося между разведенных бедер Портгаса, откинувшись спиной тому на грудь и используя его колени вместо подлокотников. Зоро достаточно быстро привыкал к их с учителем новому амплуа, чему, несомненно, способствовали школьные каникулы и каждодневные встречи с компанией друзей и затем наедине с сенсеем. Да и к самому Эйсу вернулось его привычное смешливое настроение, начисто вытеснив из янтарных глаз и лукавой улыбки малейшие признаки тревоги и грусти.  
Фильм, который они смотрели, подошел к концу, и на экране телевизора пошли финальные титры. Зоро повернул голову в сторону своего учи… парня, но не успел он и слова сказать, как губы Эйса накрыли его рот, запечатывая его поцелуем. Брюнет, отстранившись от школьника, окинул его лицо шальным взглядом и облизнулся. Нашарив рукой пульт от телевизора, валяющийся рядом с ним на диване, математик переключил режим воспроизведения, и из динамиков полилась мелодичная музыка. Портгас снова прижался к любимым губам, но не стал в этот раз углублять поцелуй, подталкивая в спину мечника и легко поднимаясь с дивана следом за ним.  
На кухне Ророноа привычно плюхнулся на табурет, стоящий за столом, в то время как брюнет полез в холодильник за ингредиентами для будущего ужина. Сколько бы Марко его не подкалывал, но Портгас неплохо готовил, не как Санджи, конечно же, но довольно сносно; и пусть готовка никогда не входила в число любимых занятий математика, но готовить для своего парня оказалось достаточно приятным занятием.  
Сегодня ему захотелось порадовать своего мечника блинчиками. Эйс приготовил основу, включил конфорку и принялся за готовку. Он уже не раз стряпал эту вкусность для вечно голодного братца, так что ему не составляло особого труда ловко и быстро переворачивать поджаристые кругляши тонкого теста, складывая готовые блинчики в плоскую круглую тарелку. Стоя у плиты, парень буквально кожей ощущал ставший уже таким привычным взгляд зеленых глаз, плавно скользящий по его фигуре. Но вот следующее, что он почувствовал, стало для него в новинку.  
Портгас вздрогнул, когда к его спине прижалось горячее, что чувствовалось даже через два слоя ткани, тело школьника, смуглые руки обвили его талию, а подбородок уткнулся в плечо.  
– Зоро? – с вопросительными нотками в голосе позвал мечника Эйс, чуть скашивая взгляд на его задумчивое лицо.  
Зеленоволосый парень, так ничего и не ответив, лишь крепче стиснул сенсея в своих объятиях и потерся кончиком носа о его скулу. Старший Ди задохнулся от этого простого и невинного жеста, а его рука слегка дрогнула, когда он переворачивал очередной блинчик и тот плюхнулся вниз, лишь наполовину оказываясь на сковороде. Эйс чертыхнулся и спешно принялся исправлять оплошность, отметив, как слегка усмехнулся его мальчик.  
Портгас досадливо крякнул, но продолжил свое занятие. За то время, как парни начали встречаться вся инициатива по большей части исходила именно от него, хотя это было и понятно. Зоро же еще той ночью сказал, что не имеет опыта в отношениях вообще, да и не он все же в данной ситуации выступал в роли влюбленного по уши идиота. Мечник покорно принимал все объятия, поцелуи и ласки, охотно отвечая на них, но не спешил все же сам начинать что-либо в отношении математика. И вот сейчас… какая муха его укусила? Нет, конечно же, брюнету не могла не нравиться активность школьника в этом плане, но это стало воистину неожиданностью для него.  
В этот момент зеленоволосый искуситель снова потерся о его шею губами, слегка прикусывая нежную кожу.  
– Зоро, если ты не хочешь остаться без ужина, то… – хрипло выдохнул Портгас предупреждение.  
– Разве я тебе мешаю? – абсолютно невинным голосом поинтересовался у парня школьник. Черт, ему явно надо было поменьше общаться с Сачем, вон и его повадки уже перенимать начал, а что, если так и дальше пойдет? Вопрос о том, кто кого соблазнит, в таком случае, станет весьма и весьма любопытным… не то, чтобы Портгас был против этого, но все же…  
– Ты не можешь мне мешать… но… если ты не хочешь, чтоб я взял тебя прямо здесь и сейчас… тебе лучше… – Эйс сдавленно охнул, почувствовав как этот паршивец снова прижался пахом к его бедрам. – Черт, Зоро! Ну все, считай, что ты напросился! – брюнет резко щелкнул выключателем, разом прекращая подачу газа, и развернулся в сторону улыбающегося мечника, нагло ухмыльнувшись прежде, чем впиться в его губы собственническим поцелуем.  
Пока их языки яростно сплетались, ни в какую не желая отдать пальму первенства другому парню, математик зарылся пальцами одной руки в зеленые волосы, а другую опустил на талию своего ученика, притягивая его ближе к себе и позволяя ему тереться пахом о свой. В какой-то момент Эйс, так и не разрывая этот сумасшедший поцелуй, начал теснить школьника назад.  
Оказавшись рядом со столом, сенсей отстранился от фехтовальщика и усадил того на табурет, прислоняя его спиной к стене и удерживая руками за плечи. Несколько мгновений Портгас серьезно вглядывался в зеленые глаза напротив, но затем его губы тронула едва заметная улыбка, и он опустился перед парнем на колени, снова прижимаясь к его рту в поцелуе.  
Коротко вжикнула молния, пуговица легко выскользнула из петли. Брюнет, лизнув напоследок кончиком языка нижнюю губу школьника, отклонился назад, усаживаясь на пятки, и запустил руку под резинку его трусов.  
– Эйс? – вздрогнув всем телом от настолько интимного прикосновения, хриплым голосом позвал сенсея мечник. Тот снова взглянул в глаза своего парня, хитро ему подмигнул и, освободив его член из плена ткани, склонился над ним, влажно целуя головку.  
Зоро судорожно выдохнул и вцепился руками в плечи учителя. Портгас хмыкнул и, облизнув губы, чтобы немного их увлажнить, накрыл ртом плоть зеленоволосого. Заглотив ее почти целиком, он, щекоча кончиком языка набухшие венки, двинулся обратно. Немного приспустив штаны вместе с трусами школьника, Эйс обхватил ладонью мошонку и принялся аккуратно ее мять в такт своим движениям, отмечая, что хватка пальцев его ученика стала сильнее.  
Мечник прогнулся в пояснице, упираясь затылком в стену кухни, тяжело и хрипло дышал и мелко подрагивал в ответ на самые откровенные ласки учителя.  
– Давай же, – хрипло шепнул Портгас, на мгновение выпуская изо рта член Зоро и тут же вновь приникая к нему. Школьник напрягся всем телом, сжал в кулаке ткань рубашки учителя и после еще нескольких сильных движений Эйса, замер и излился ему в горло, почти тут же обмякая на стуле.

* * *

После ужина, парни снова расположились в обнимку на диванчике в гостиной, готовясь к просмотру очередного супер-раскрученного блокбастера.  
– Зоро, – тихо прошептал, склонившись к самому уху зеленоволосого парня, Эйс, пока на экране еще шли титры. – Спасибо.  
Мечник немного повернул голову и внимательно всмотрелся в янтарные глаза, но затем кивнул и потянулся к лукаво-улыбающимся губам парня за поцелуем.


	27. Chapter 27

**- 27. Новые горизонты -**

С началом нового учебного триместра, возобновились и тренировки зеленоволосого школьника в додзё, хотя, он, имея собственный комплект ключей от зала, и в каникулы приходил заниматься не менее трех привычных ему раз в неделю. Дополнительные занятия с Эйсом у парня тоже никуда не делись, несмотря на то, что он успешно выступил на олимпиаде, теперь Ророноа готовился к более важной в его обозримом будущем вещи – сдаче вступительных экзаменов в университет, в чем математик охотно ему помогал. И им даже удавалось позаниматься, прежде чем брюнет сгребал в охапку своего мальчика и валил того на диван, удерживая за головой его руки, зацеловывая податливые губы, сильно трясь о его тело своим, прикасаясь везде, куда он мог дотянуться и получая ответные движения, но дальше взаимных ласк дело пока не заходило.  
Веселая компания друзей теперь стала попадаться на глаза мечника реже… хотя, о чем это он? Всего несколько дней прошло с воскресения, и ребята уже успели завалить школьника смсками и звонками, зазывая того на очередную прогулку в Сого, будто во время каникул их было мало.  
Жизнь постепенно возвращалась в привычное русло: учеба – дом – додзё – дополнительные уроки у молодого математика – посиделки с ребятами… только вот теперь, в отличие от схожих в своей насыщенности денечков декабря, встречи с Эйсом не несли за собой недомолвки, напряжение и грусть. Сейчас парню даже не верилось в то, что это было, да еще и совсем недавно.  
Зоро и не ожидал, что он так быстро свыкнется с той мыслью, что они теперь вместе, с тем, что он встречается с парнем. Но их отношения… они казались такими… правильными? Во всяком случае, мечник был уверен в том, что то решение, принятое им накануне Рождества, было истинно-верным. Еще ни разу за всё то недолгое относительно время, что они встречались, он не пожалел о нем. С каждым днем все больше убеждаясь в искренности чувств темноволосого парня и наслаждаясь каждой минутой, проведенной в его обществе.

* * *

– Я подумываю о том, чтобы снова начать заниматься в клубе, – задумчиво проговорил брюнет, сидя за столом на кухне и перебирая в руках чайную ложку.  
– Погоди, так ты же теперь и без того там бываешь, – вскинул непонимающий взгляд на сенсея школьник.  
– Да, но сейчас я хожу туда просто как гость… посиделки в тренерской в компании ребят, шуточки и подколки, просто разговоры ни о чем… все это, конечно же, хорошо, но это немного не то… – все тем же тоном продолжал говорить парень, подняв взгляд янтарных глаз на своего собеседника.  
– Тебе же противопоказаны физические нагрузки, не забыл? – напомнил ему зеленоволосый парень.  
– Мне противопоказаны чрезмерные физические нагрузки, – выделив слово «чрезмерные» и хитро улыбнувшись, парировал Портгас.  
– Черт, Эйс, в твоем случае, по мне, так это одно и тоже, – пробурчал мечник.  
– Я же не собираюсь выходить на ринг, – снова обезоруживающе улыбнувшись, выдал тот.  
– Я тебя не понимаю… то не хочу туда, то пойдем, то уже хочу спарринг… – раздосадовано пробубнил школьник. – Порой ты ведешь себя точно так же как Луффи, и тогда мне, действительно, кажется, что вы самые настоящие братья.  
– А мы и есть братья, что бы там кто ни говорил, – задорно подмигнул зеленоволосому сенсей, в следующее же мгновение снова становясь серьезнее. – Просто… когда мы с тобой были на том поединке Джоза и Марко, я понял… понял, насколько соскучился не только по ребятам, но и по той атмосфере, которая царит в клубе. Во время боя, когда в зале звучит первый гонг, а противники срываются с места для того, чтобы нанести свой первый удар… этого просто не передать словами, те чувства, что охватывают все тело, тот азарт и драйв поединка, ту атмосферу… ты ведь тоже чувствуешь это, когда приходишь в свой додзё, особенно после длительного перерыва?  
– Еще бы! – кивнул головой Зоро, все еще глядя на учителя несколько настороженно, но все же понимая то, что тот пытается донести до него.  
– Раньше я думал, что не смогу… что мне будет тяжело смотреть, не участвуя, но эта атмосфера… она – словно сам воздух для живого существа, без нее жизнь уже не кажется полной, – так же горячо закончил свою мысль Портгас.  
– Я понимаю тебя, но…  
– Не переживай, я уже говорил с врачом, – на губах брюнета слова заиграла эта его извечная довольная собой лукавая улыбка.  
– Так и знал, что ты уже все решил, – цыкнул его собеседник, нахмурив брови и скрещивая на груди руки.  
– Ну что поделать, – хмыкнул тот.  
– И что же он тебе сказал?  
– Что легкие нагрузки могут быть даже полезны. Естественно, заниматься мне можно будет только в присутствии высококвалифицированного специалиста. Ну а там… там, когда я восстановлю форму хоть в малой степени, можно будет думать о том, чтобы продолжить спортивную карьеру, – ехидно закончил фразу математик.  
– Эйс!  
– Да расслабься, не собираюсь я умирать, особенно теперь, – подмигнул мечнику учитель.  
– С тебя станется, – в шутку пробурчал зеленоволосый школьник, дожидаясь, когда его парень наконец-то соизволит раскрыть перед ним все карты.  
– Я смогу взять группу детей для обучения. Буду их тренером. Поначалу, конечно же, мне нужна будет помощь… Марко уже любезно согласился, – ухмыльнулся брюнет. – Ну, а потом уже вполне вероятно, что мне доверят свой собственный класс.  
– Уверен, что тебе этого будет достаточно? – серьезно и внимательно глядя на улыбающееся лицо Эйса, спросил мечник.  
– Теперь да, уверен, – кивнул тот.  
– Значит, ты уйдешь из школы? – Зоро вдруг понял, чем еще чревато новое решение Портгаса.  
– Кто знает. Может, буду совмещать, а может, и целиком уйду в тренерство. Время покажет, в любом случае, это еще не скоро будет, так что тебя я успею доучить…  
Раздавшийся в коридоре и прервавший разговор парней, звонок возвестил о прибытии шумной компании, состоящей из младшего братишки учителя и всех тех, кого он успел уболтать на очередные посиделки в уютной гостиной Эйса. Портгас хмыкнул и поднялся со своего места за столиком кухни. Проходя мимо зеленоволосого школьника, он нагнулся, запечатлевая на губах парня невесомый поцелуй, и, взъерошив его волосы ладонью, направился открывать дверь друзьям.


	28. Chapter 28

**– 28. Тот же клуб?.. –**

– Не нравится здесь? – приобняв зеленоволосого парня за плечи, почти прокричал ему в самое ухо Портгас, силясь быть услышанным в том невообразимом шуме, что царил вокруг.

– Не уверен… непривычно как то, – немного растерянно пробормотал школьник.

– Смотри, потом еще втянешься, – заговорщицки подмигнув мечнику, ткнул его локтем в бок Сач.

Пятничным вечером, накануне выходной субботы, Эйс снова позвал Зоро в клуб, вот только отправились они, отнюдь, не в Моби Дик. Как оказалось, у Эдвард-сана помимо сети спортивных комплексов, имелись заведения и другого плана, и в их число входили и ночные клубы, притом не только для традиционных пар, но и для однополых, а также специализирующиеся на ублажении вип-персон, различного уровня их социальной значимости.

Оказавшись внутри, Зоро поначалу немного растерялся от грохота музыки, мельтешащего разнокалиберного освещения и бьющейся не то в припадке, не то в каком-то экстазе толпы. Его спутники, привыкшие к подобного рода развлечениям, не скрывая снисходительных улыбок, утащили его подальше от этого бедлама – на второй этаж клуба, где на балкончике по всему периметру зала располагались огороженные от посторонних взглядов кабинки с видом на танцпол. Хотя, огороженными их все же можно было назвать с большой натяжкой, но вести школьника в одну из тех самых комнат, парни все же не рискнули, дабы не шокировать того окончательно.

Сейчас друзья вольготно развалились на мягких диванчиках, окруживших небольшой круглый столик, потягивали прихваченное в баре пиво и грызли разнообразный снэк.

– Эй, Марко, а тебя не напрягает ходить в такие заведения? – недоуменно поинтересовался Зоро у блондина, сидящего рядом, когда он, оглядываясь по сторонам, умудрился наткнуться взглядом на сосущуюся парочку парней, сидящих за столиком на другой стороне балкона.

– О, в компании Сача, ты и не к такому привыкнешь, уж поверь моему опыту, – хохотнул Феникс, мельком обернувшись и увидев то, что так насторожило зеленоволосого мечника.

Взглянув на тут же расплывшегося в довольной улыбке шатена, полулежащего на диване, откинувшись на его спинку, и обнимающего не сопротивляющегося Изо, Ророноа скептически выгнул бровь и хмыкнул.

– Хэй, тут не так плохо … – сжав ладонью колено школьника, жарко выдохнул ему на ухо Эйс. – Зато тут нам не от кого скрываться, – ухмыльнулся он, тут же притягивая другой рукой голову своего ученика ближе и прикасаясь к его губам своими в требовательном поцелуе.

Зоро, ошарашенный выходкой учителя, на мгновение замер, но почти сразу же ответил на ласку, отмечая краем сознания немного удивленный, но благожелательный взгляд Марко и довольный возглас, вырвавшийся из горла Сача. Отстранившись от мечника, математик облизнулся, задорно ему подмигнул и поднялся с места.

– Кому еще добавки? – весело задал более чем риторический вопрос Портгас, оглядев друзей и пустые бокалы, стоящие на столике.

– Сач, – отметив скрывающуюся на лестнице, ведущей вниз, спину сенсея, обтянутую белой майкой, Ророноа развернулся к обнимающейся парочке напротив. – А как вы начали встречаться?

– О, это отличный вопрос! – вмиг оживился шатен. – Но все достаточно просто – Изо просто не смог устоять перед моей врожденной сексапильностью, – промурлыкал парень, поворачиваясь к своему возлюбленному и заглядывая в наполненные скепсисом серые глаза.

– А если без шуток? – проведя в компании друзей Эйса не так уж и много по сути времени, школьник уже начал различать когда Кок говорил серьезно, а когда нет, да и реакция ухмыляющегося Марко и недовольного Изо была отличной подсказкой.

– Ну, а если без шуток, то мне кажется, что у тебя сложилось несколько неправильное мнение о нас, – снова взглянув на зеленоволосого, улыбнулся Сач, но в этот раз в его глазах мечник сумел уловить нотки серьезности, так тому не присущей.

– В чем именно?

– Мы не геи, – просто ответил тот.

– Нет? Но…

– Все верно, Зоро, – подал голос, молчавший до этого Изо. – Просто этого вот идиота, – брюнет кивнул в сторону любовника, – Угораздило влюбиться в меня чуть ли не с первого взгляда, и в своем стремлении быть со мной он оказался очень упорным и настойчивым.

Ророноа перевел недоуменный взгляд со спокойного лица Изо на довольно улыбающегося Сача и машинально оглянулся на все еще пустующее место рядом с собой. Предсказуемо не обнаружив того, кого он там искал, парень посмотрел вниз, туда, где располагались танцпол и барная стойка, к которой и направился Портгас за добавкой спиртного.

Выцепив взглядом в толпе страждущих фигуру учителя, Зоро нахмурился, но ничем больше не выдав своего недовольства, развернулся в сторону шатена и криво улыбнулся ему. Но тот успел заметить перемену в лице школьника и бросить взгляд вниз, благо он сидел ближе всех к ограждающим балкончик перилам. Снова всмотревшись в лицо Ророноа, Кок довольно хмыкнул – а мальца-то пробрало, хотя на его взгляд ничего экстраординарного у барной стойки не происходило. Всего лишь очередная встреча с тем, кого Эйс не видел уже очень давно. К слову сказать, приобнимающий Портгаса за плечи и счастливо улыбающийся Дома вообще, как и Марко, был истинным натуралом, но, конечно же, Сач об этом не расскажет этому маленькому ревнивцу, глядишь, так их отношения быстрее сдвинутся с мертвой точки.

Когда брюнет снова появился на балкончике и поставил на стол поднос с напитками и новой порцией снэка, лукаво улыбающийся шатен поднялся с диванчика и, кивнув Марко и Изо, потащил их вниз «поздороваться с Домой, который так редко заезжает в Чибу». Портгас недоуменно посмотрел им вслед, но ничего не сказав плюхнулся рядом с мечником, притягивая его за плечи ближе к себе.

– Что-то произошло, пока меня не было? – удивленно спросил Эйс зеленоволосого школьника, почувствовав, что тот несколько напряжен.

– С чего ты это взял? Ничего не случилось, – пробурчал тот.

– Зоро…

– Я же говорю – ничего не случилось, – в упор взглянул в янтарные глаза мечник.

Портгас внимательно всмотрелся в лицо своего мальчика, силясь понять, что же все-таки могло произойти во время его отсутствия, но тут в его голове всплыли слова Сача.

– Постой, ты… ревнуешь? – прищурившись, брюнет пытливо вглядывался в изумруды глаз школьника.

– Еще чего! Я не…

– Дома всего лишь старый знакомый, которого мы и вправду видим очень редко. А я его и еще дольше не видел, поскольку, как ты знаешь, не появлялся в клубе, – снова положив свободную руку на колено Зоро и поглаживая его большим пальцем, зашептал прямо в губы парня Эйс, сокращая затем разделяющее их расстояние и страстно целуя своего мальчика.

– Пойдем отсюда? – тяжело дыша, прошептал в рот школьника Портгас, оторвавшись от его губ через какое-то время, на что тот поспешно кивнул, позволяя затем учителю увести себя из клуба.


	29. Chapter 29

**– 29. Кажется, теперь я знаю… –**

– Зоро, – хриплым голосом прошептал в рот школьника брюнет, тут же впиваясь в его губы страстным поцелуем и впечатывая того спиной в дверь, плотно прижимаясь к его телу. Ророноа яростно отвечал на ласки учителя, зарывшись руками в темные волосы и немного прогнувшись в пояснице вжимаясь пахом в бедра Портгаса.

Оторвавшись от податливых губ, Эйс принялся вылизывать шею, запрокинувшего голову парня, слегка засасывая и прикусывая смуглую кожу. Безумие, начавшееся так неожиданно в клубе, не смогла остановить поездка до родной квартиры, и теперь брюнет чувствовал, как с каждой секундой жалкие остатки здравых мыслей покидают его непутевую голову в компании с его самообладанием.

Портгас кое-как выпутался из рукавов своей куртки, тут же бросив ее на пол куда-то в сторону от себя, стянул с ног ботинки и слегка отстранился от зеленоволосого парня, пристально глядя ему в глаза и тяжело дыша. Мечник, скидывая на ходу свою обувь и также избавляясь от своей дутки по примеру учителя, сделал шаг по направлению к нему. Эйс тут же подхватил школьника под ягодицы и понес в гостиную, снова жадно целуя рот парня.

Оказавшись в комнате, брюнет прошел к дивану и усадил на него своего мальчика, устраиваясь на полу, на коленях, между его разведенных в стороны бедер. Стискивая ладонью одно из округлых полушарий ягодиц парня, Эйс немного отстранился и заглянул в зеленые глаза. Зоро тут же снова потянулся к его губам, но тот увернулся и очертил горячим языком ушную раковину парня, прикусил мочку уха, уцелевшую от проколов для золотых безделушек, которые, тем не менее, безумно нравились математику и проложил влажную дорожку по смуглой скуле до шеи, жадно впиваясь в нее. Одна из рук, сжимающих ягодицы мечника, переползла выше, задрала его толстовку и, огладив кожу спины парня, спустилась, проникая за пояс его джинсов.

Оторвавшись от вылизывания горла фехтовальщика, Эйс снова взглянул в его лицо. В янтарных глазах, потемневших из-за накатившего на сенсея возбуждения, таились опасные искорки, а тонкие губы кривились в хитрой усмешке.

– Подожди секунду, я сейчас, – хрипло выдохнул Портгас, поднимаясь на ноги и, взъерошив ладонью зеленые волосы своего ученика, быстро выходя из комнаты. Ророноа проводил его недоуменным взглядом, но темноволосый парень почти сразу же вернулся, неся зажатый в руке тюбик и коробку с салфетками.

Эйс бросил школьнику свою находку, и тот, легко поймав ее рукой, отвинтил крышку и понюхал содержимого тюбика, убеждаясь в своей догадке – это был лубрикант, да еще и с фруктовым запахом, ладно хоть не с клубничным. Криво усмехнувшись, зеленоволосый поднял на учителя взгляд.

– Не хочу сделать тебе больно в наш первый раз, – ехидно скалясь, проворковал математик, и усмехнувшись добавил: – Во всяком случае, больше, чем это необходимо.

– Тогда уж, не хочешь, чтобы **я **сделал больно** тебе**, не так ли? – нахмурившись, фыркнул Ророноа.

– Ну, это уж тебе решать, – все тем же игривым тоном отозвался брюнет, и Зоро немного растерялся. Почему-то он и не предполагал, что учитель вот так вот запросто, без обиняков предложит школьнику взять себя. Парень, конечно же, не сомневался, что еще поборется за доминирующую позицию, но чтоб вот так вот сразу… черт, что ему вообще надо было делать?

– Так уж и быть, в этот раз я все сделаю сам, запоминай и учись, – весело хмыкнул старший Ди, видя колебания своего ученика, и подмигнул еще больше насупившемуся школьнику.

Брюнет вытащил из угла свернутый рулоном футон, расправил его посреди комнаты и обернулся к зеленоволосому, подманивая того к себе. Зоро легко поднялся с места, подошел к краю импровизированной постели и, хмыкнув, оседлал ноги Эйса, руками зарываясь в темные волосы и откидывая его голову назад, чтобы впиться в губы парня жестким поцелуем. Портгас с готовностью ему ответил, ухватившись пальцами за нижний край толстовки, стягивая ее с мечника и отбрасывая в сторону.

– Зоро?.. Откуда? – Эйс замер, пораженный открывшейся его взору картиной, но затем прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к застарелому шраму, пересекающему мускулистую грудь наискосок от плеча до бедра.

– Я думал, ты уже все обо мне разузнал, – усмехнулся его ученик.

– Я же не детектив, – парировал Портгас, внезапно подаваясь вперед и опрокидывая школьника на спину, нависая над ним сверху. – Так, откуда?

– Давняя история… ты был прав, я, действительно, занимаюсь опасным спортом, – с явными нотками недовольства собой в голосе пробурчал фехтовальщик, и брюнет не стал настаивать на подробностях, к тому же, у них было занятие и поинтереснее.

Еще ниже склонившись над Зоро, Эйс поцеловал плечо парня, в том самом месте, где страшный шрам брал свое начало на совершенном в остальном юном теле. Огладив ладонями бока школьника, сенсей проворно справился с пуговицей и молнией на джинсах и приспустил их вниз вместе с бельем, помогая зеленоволосому скинуть их на пол.

Теперь перед брюнетом на одеяле растянулся абсолютно обнаженный юноша, ни на мгновение не стесняющийся своей наготы и не пытающийся смущенно прикрыть свое возбуждение. Портгас еще раз окинул взглядом тело, распростертое перед ним, и, срывая с себя майку, припал к шее парня, жадно ее вылизывая, но, не задерживаясь на этом, и спускаясь ниже, к затвердевшим соскам.

Одна рука учителя легла на пах школьника, и Зоро выдохнул, когда тот сжал пальцами его мошонку, начиная ее аккуратно мять. Когда же губы Портгаса накрыли его член, а кончик языка пощекотал уздечку, мечник вздрогнул и чуть сильнее развел в стороны ноги. Брюнет улыбнулся и принялся отсасывать парню еще интенсивнее, одной рукой нащупывая на одеяле тюбик лубриканта и свинчивая с него крышку.

Пока еще зеленоволосый не успел ничего сообразить, потерявшись в ощущениях от искусного минета, Эйс, извернувшись, выдавил себе на пальцы прохладный гель и, немного подождав, чтобы он согрелся, аккуратно ввел в анус школьника один палец, смазывая его стенки. Зоро дернулся и затих, чутко прислушиваясь к новым для него столь необычным ощущениям. Не сказать, что они были очень приятными, но и каких бы то сильных неудобств они тоже не доставляли. Но Портгас не дал парню сполна их распробовать, прикусывая внутреннюю сторону его бедра и засасывая в рот его яички.

Вытащив палец, и обильно смазав затем свой член, Эйс приставил головку к входу Зоро и толкнулся вперед. Школьник вздрогнул и инстинктивно дернулся, уходя от проникновения, но брюнет крепко удерживал его бедра. Первый раз он на то и первый, что полностью избежать боли невозможно, как ни старайся, надо просто пережить это, и постараться получить максимум удовольствия. Портгас снова толкнулся, одновременно с этим склоняясь над зеленоволосым школьником и впиваясь в его губы поцелуем, стараясь тем самым отвлечь парня от неприятных ощущений.

Войдя в юное тело до упора, сенсей замер, давая парню возможность немного привыкнуть к нему, а затем начал двигаться, постепенно наращивая темп и слегка изменяя угол проникновения. В какой-то момент, зеленоволосый выгнулся дугой на футоне, а зеленые глаза распахнулись в неверии от того, что такие ощущения вообще можно было получить от секса. Губы брюнета расплылись в улыбке, и он снова и снова начал толкаться в эту же точку.

Теперь уже Зоро и сам подавался ему навстречу, еще глубже насаживаясь на член Эйса. Ткань одеяла, в которую с силой вцепились пальцы зеленоволосого, буквально трещала по швам, тренированные тела покрылись испариной, а движения с каждым толчком становились все неистовее.

Наконец Портгас замер, дернулся и, что-то сдавленно зашипев сквозь плотно стиснутые зубы, излился в тело любовника. Тяжело дышащий школьник потянулся к своему жаждущему разрядки члену, но рука Ди опередила его и в пару сильных движений довела его до оргазма.

Полежав так еще немного, брюнет перекатился через тело мечника, дотянулся до коробки с салфетками и, вытащив несколько штук, аккуратно обтер загорелую кожу от покрывавших ее белесых капелек спермы, еще не успевших подсохнуть.

– Выглядишь абсолютно довольным жизнью, – лукаво шепнул Эйс, лежа на боку рядом с раскинувшимся на футоне школьником.

Зеленые глаза медленно приоткрылись, и парень одарил своего сенсея глубоким взглядом.

– Знаешь, – тихо пробормотал тот, – мне кажется… теперь я знаю…

– Что знаешь? – переспросил брюнет, так и не дождавшись ответа, но поняв, что окончательно вымотанный Зоро просто-напросто уснул, усмехнулся, устроился рядом с ним поудобнее и, накрыв обоих одеялом и сграбастав парня в свои объятия, тоже погрузился в сон.


	30. Chapter 30

**– 30. За мечты! –**

– Эйс? Ты здесь? – Зоро захлопнул за собой входную дверь, скинул ботинки и повесил куртку на крючок.

– Мы на кухне, – донесся до школьника приглушенный голос сенсея, и он, минуя гостиную и ванную комнату, направился прямиком туда.

За обеденным столом, заставленным различными закусками к пиву, пенящемуся в паре высоких бокалов, помимо старшего Ди обнаружился и его лучший друг Марко. Зеленоволосый хмуро оглядел все представшее его взору великолепие и, пройдя внутрь и плюхнувшись на табурет, откинулся на стену, используя ее вместо отсутствующей у сидения спинки.

– А теперь можешь снова вставать, – расплылся в хитрой улыбке Портгас, весело глядя на недовольного школьника.

– С чего бы это? – угрюмо покосился на него тот.

– Стаканы в шкафу, пиво в холоди… хмм… – Эйс хмыкнул, глядя на то, как Зоро отпил пару глотков из его бокала и поставил его рядом с собой, зачерпывая горсть соленого арахиса и отправляя его в рот.

– А теперь можешь начинать объяснять какого черта вы тут веселитесь, – скрестив на груди руки, зеленоволосый вперил ничего хорошего не предвещающий взгляд в брюнета.

– А почему нет, собственно? – улыбка, прочно обосновавшаяся на веснушчатом лице с Рождества, похоже больше не собиралась так просто покидать его.

– Ты считаешь, что это так весело?

– Да ладно тебе, ничего серьезного ведь не случилось, – ухмыльнулся Эйс, глядя в сверкающие гневом зеленые глаза.

– Ладно, парни, – Феникс, с удовольствием до этого наблюдающий за препирающейся парочкой, кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание друзей, и поднялся с места. – Вы только не поубивайте друг друга во время вашей семейной ссоры, а то приглядывать мне за вами недосуг, мало ли… к тому же третий не лишний только в постели, – отсалютовав рукой, блондин скрылся из виду, а еще через минуту тихий щелчок замка возвестил о том, что в квартире их осталось двое.

– Что все-таки случилось? – задал интересующий его вопрос Зоро.

– Кто-то видел нас в клубе... – вся веселость Эйса враз куда-то пропала и теперь янтарные глаза серьезно взирали на зеленоволосого мечника.

– Что?

– В руки директору попала пара весьма любопытных фотографий… угадай, кто на них был запечатлен? – криво ухмыльнулся Портгас, отпивая пиво из бокала снова отобранного у школьника.

– Но кто?.. – свел тонкие брови к переносице Ророноа.

– Ммм, а вот это интересный вопрос, – задумчиво протянул брюнет. – Какая-нибудь влюбленная в тебя по уши ревнивая девчонка из параллельного класса?

– Почему это в меня, а не в тебя? – удивленно спросил мечник.

– Ну, ты уже у нас такой секси, особенно на одной из тех фотографий, – мурлыкнул Портгас и, подавшись вперед, схватил зеленоволосого за шею рукой и впился в его губы поцелуем.

– В любом случае, сейчас уже не имеет никакого значения, кто именно это сделал, – выдал свой вердикт сенсей, отстраняясь через пару минут от мечника.

– И что теперь?

– Ну, из школы, как ты уже знаешь, я ушел – мне пригрозили скандалом, если я этого не сделаю…

– Не ты ли мне говорил неоднократно, что тебе плевать на слухи и ярлыки? – скептически приподнял одну бровь Зоро.

– Плевать, – согласился со школьником Эйс, утвердительно кивнув черноволосой головой. – Но я не могу допустить, чтобы это коснулось и тебя. Последствия могут быть очень серьезными и о них все же забывать не стоит.

– Последствия?

– Все в этом мире имеет свою цену… или ты думал, что… – Портгас замялся, силясь подобрать слова, а в его голос снова прокрались грустные нотки, что опять-таки не укрылось от фехтовальщика.

– Я знал, на что шел, когда решил встречаться с тобой, – серьезно глядя в янтарные глаза сказал Ророноа. – Так, что тебе не стоило так просто…

– Все нормально, Зоро, – перебил парня брюнет. – Теперь-то уж точно все нормально. Преподавание не единственное, чем я могу заниматься, к тому же, у меня теперь снова есть клуб и мечта, так что все даже лучше, чем могло бы быть! – старший Ди радостно улыбнулся своему парню.

Мечник еще несколько мгновений сверлил его пристальным взглядом, силясь найти в янтарных глазах хоть каплю сожалений, но, не обнаружив ни единой, хмыкнул и поднялся с места. Эйс недоуменно на него покосился, но так ничего и не сказал, просто наблюдая за тем, как школьник подходит к шкафчику и достает из него высокий бокал, а затем и банку пива из холодильника. Снова плюхнувшись на свое место, Зоро сорвал ключ с жестянки и разделил ее содержимое между собой и своим уже бывшим сенсеем.

– Тогда, за мечты? – зеленоволосый поднял свой бокал и снова вгляделся в глаза напротив сидящего парня.

– За мечты! – легко согласился тот.


	31. Chapter 31

**– Вместо эпилога –**

– Знаешь, у меня такое чувство, будто в Сендай поступил не ты, а Луффи, – глядя на неугомонного мальчишку, на спор поедающего пирожные на пару с Усоппом, вдруг выдал Санджи.

Зоро недоуменно на него покосился, но промолчал, тоже отправляя в рот миниатюрную сладость и запивая ее пивом.

– Черт, Маримо, да кто тебя учил манерам? – неожиданно вспылил блондин, но мечник и ухом не повел, продолжая наблюдать за своими друзьями.

Судьба все-таки очень своенравная дама. Зеленоволосый давно уже это понял, но она не уставала напоминать ему об этом.

Учебный год, принесший в ранее спокойную и однообразную жизнь зеленоволосого парня очень много нового, наконец-то подошел к концу. К счастью или к сожалению, но это было так. Буквально пара дней отделяла его от настоящего и пока еще несколько туманного будущего.

Зоро едва-едва, но все же набрал необходимое количество баллов для поступления в спортивный ВУЗ, и уже с понедельника у него начинались лекции. [1] Все уже было готово для того, чтобы они с Эйсом могли отправиться на новое местожительство в город Сендай, самый центр префектуры Мияги. Старший Ди все же недаром выбрал в качестве преподаваемого им предмета математику – он отлично все просчитал, и к тому времени, когда стали известны результаты вступительных испытаний, он уже числился тренером младшей группы в одном из шестнадцати спортивных клубов его отца, находящегося аккурат в нужном ему городе. Впрочем, с Зоро была схожая ситуация, осталось уладить лишь пару формальностей.

Однако пусть Япония и была достаточно маленькой, но расстояние есть расстояние, и мечнику было немного жаль расставаться со своими друзьями. С теми людьми, с которыми он сблизился за этот год настолько, что он мог бы доверить им не только свои тайны, но и даже жизнь.

И теперь, наблюдая за ними, он старался лучше запомнить их лица, их шуточки и проделки, хотя и знал, что они будут видеться достаточно часто – ведь любые расстояния все же преодолимы.

– О чем задумался? – взъерошив зеленые волосы, рядом с парнем плюхнулся Эйс.

– Да так, ни о чем, – мельком глянул на него Зоро, вновь оборачиваясь к веселящимся на прощальной вечеринке ребятам.

– А не лучше ли тогда выпить? – хмыкнул брюнет.

– Пожалуй, – кивнул головой бывший школьник, а ныне студент университета Сендай и поднялся на ноги вслед за своим парнем.

– Хэй, народ! – звучно позвал друзей улыбающийся во все тридцать два Эйс, тут же собрав взгляды всех присутствующих.

– Кампай? – янтарные глаза буквально лучились от плясавших в них хитринок.

– Кампай!

**– END –**

* * *

**A/N**

**[1] **Учебный год в Японии делится на три триместра и начинается 6 апреля. Начало учебного года в апреле связано с тем, что в это время в Японии весна вступает в полную силу и начинает цвести сакура. Существует движение за перенос начала учебного года на 1 сентября, но оно не пользуется большой популярностью.


End file.
